I'll bring you flowers in the rain
by rubic-cube
Summary: Raine is completely useless at transfiguration. What makes it worse is that she is taught by Hogwarts biggest flirt Sirius Black and guess what? Her best friend is not happy about it!
1. Caught

Hi everyone who read my tamora pierce fiction. I am sorry about not writing Sherwood Smith but there are so many good ones already that it is hard to think original. I thank my beta reader for her help. I hope that you enjoy this until my brain gets back in writing gear.

Chapter One

Three weeks into the new term of the Marauders' final year at Hogwarts, Black was cracking under the strain of his best friend's, James, restricting their pranks to once a week as he seemingly did some growing up over the summer. Sirius had taken the opposite view for seventh year.

Shadowed behind a statue full of armour Sirius Black watched with anticipation as his small prank began to enfold. Of course his target was Snivellus Snape as the tension between the two had reached new heights after the 'Remus incident'. His plan was simple – before Snape would enter the hall for dinner Black would casually cast a spell that would permanently turned all of Snape's clothing to bright pink, even down to his underwear. This was a very juvenile thing to do, even Sirius admitted to himself, but in doing something so childish he thought he would escape suspicion from his group of friends. They would never suspect their highly intelligent, flirtatious, good-looking womaniser as to do a crude spell like this. How little they did they know.

As the clock above the great hall began to hoot the hour of seven, mirroring the nightlife outside in the grounds, like clockwork Snape appeared from the dungeon section of the castle where all Slytherins dwelled. The mischievous glint popped into Sirius' dark eyes and his handsome broke into a brilliant grin. Quietly but quickly Sirius shuffled his body to the right of the suit of arms, so only his arm was visible, and muttered the incarnation which he had only discovered last week when forced into visiting the library with Remus for a restricted Dark Arts book. He had been under the illusion that they were on a visit to the school's kitchen or he would never left his place in the centre of attention he was getting from the girls of Ravenclaw.

Snape, unaware of the change of colouring, continued to glide like a snake into the hall for dinner only to be greeted with spontaneous howling and unexpected loud laughter. The noise filtered through to Sirius position who now removed himself from his hiding and grinned unrepentant into empty space. _One for me, nil to Snivellus!_

Preparing to enter the hall, Sirius gave himself the once look over. He dusted away the cobwebs clinging to his tall frame and brushed a hand through his black hair. _It wouldn't help to look guilty would it now, _thought Sirius, _especially to my adoring fans_. He smirked at his popularity. He couldn't care less about the gaggling group of girls hanging around the Marauders due to their fame at breaking the rules, handsome good looks and their charming personalities. He cared for his friends. Though admittedly Sirius wasn't complaining.

Straightening himself up Sirius moved towards the large doors, nearly skipping with excitement at the thought of him pulling a prank on his enemy and getting away with it. James would never suspect him at that and Remus believed that Black had gone back to the Griffindor common room to dump his bag while Peter didn't understand half the time what the three were talking about. Chuckling at the picture of Peter's confused face Sirius took another step closer to his dinner.

"I have to say Snape is going to hate this week of schooling with everyone sniggering", laughed Sirius to the empty corridor, "Oh the fun to know it was me!"

"Stop right there Mr Black," commanded a voice, "you will be coming with me."

Black spun round to face a young Professor MacGongall, who started teaching the same time Sirius came in first year. But now she was standing formidably at the top of the marble staircase glaring down at him with her owl like eyes. He had been caught. _Hopefully it won't be that bad_, prayed Sirius but as he put on his lopsided smile, the Head of Griffindor countenance blazed with annoyance.

"Professor," Sirius was kicking himself inside, "how pleasant to see you. You are looking lovely by the way as always."

"Don't try to butter me up Black. Office now, as we can discuss Hogwarts school rules, particularly the one about using magic treacherously on an unaware student and the consequence of one's action, called punishment."

"But you have already explained the dangers of performing the spell of exploding toilets to me Professor on Thursday. And I have seriously seen the errors of my way." Sirius flashed a dazzling smile at MacGongall hoping to put his charm to good use.

"I have disciplined you for that already but not for the changing of Mr.Snape's clothing!" exasperation evident in her voice. "Come along Black to my office now!" she had spun around at the top of the staircase waiting for the culprit to obey her orders.

"But Professor," interrupted Sirius, "I haven't had dinner yet!"

"Is that a confession Sirius and at such an early stage too?" MacGongall actually smiled slightly, "you're losing your touch. Why I was actually waiting to see what fantastic explanation you were about to bestow on me."

Black smacked his hand to his forehead at giving MacGongall the upper hand on the whole situation. _What is the point Padfoot of setting up something like this and crumbling at the last moment? Next time just write down your plan and hand it to her. Save you the bother of looking like a prat or even trying to wriggle your way out of detention with Filch in the trophies room._

Knowing he had lost the chance of feeling glorious at achieving something people would talk about for the next couple of days and not getting caught sapped out all of his witty energy. Defeated, Sirius climbed the stairs to meet his doom like it would be his last day on earth. MacGongall appeared furious from the outside. Nothing had worked in deterring the Marauders from setting up the most elaborate pranks through the seven years that she had become Head. In fact James and Sirius knew the routine off by heart that on occasion they would mimic MacGongall's speech of proper conduct.

MacGongall steered him to her office, decorated in red and gold representing her House, and gestured him to sit down in front of her table. Sitting behind the desk, Professor MacGongall sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes, while looking across at Sirius Black who was a regular to her office. Throughout the school years the four Marauders would grace her presence nearly everyday. However, after entering their final year MacGongall noticed a subtle change in three of them. Their whole manner was subdued from bursting with energy to a thoughtful state of reflection. She understood James reasoning for lowering his active involvement of trouble making, as everyone knew about his attraction to Lily Evans. She smiled at the influence that Evans was having over one the most law breaking students ever to grace Hogwarts.

Now she noted Sirius in a different light, he is trying to fit in to the new development of his friends yet he preferred to entertain himself with picking on others. It could be to a certain extent of bullying. Though MacGongall had a soft spot for this unruly student due to his infectious charisma he still broke the rules which meant detention. Nevertheless MacGongall thought it pointless deterrent, as Mr Black would strike again soon after he had spare time to think of another way in annoying Snape. What Black needed was responsibility and a different diversion for his free time.

Her voice filled the lingering silence "What do you have to say in your defence Mr Black?" Her eyebrows rose as if expecting him to deny the whole thing altogether.

Tearing his eyes away from the fireplace he gazed at his Head. "I thought the colour suited his complex better. I was doing really a service Professor to the school by making him more normal. If that is possible, of course." Sirius kept his face solemn and serious and he was rewarded with a twitch of a smile on MacGongall's lips before turning back to her stone stare.

"What am I going to do with you Mr Black?"

"Pat me on the back and allow me to go the hall and have something to eat?" said a hopeful Sirius.

"Don't be so insolent and no to your idea. It would totally undermine the whole point of the principals of obeying the rules," replied the Professor frowning slightly, "however I won't let you waste away." With a wave of her wand from her robes, Sirius was presented with dinner – sausages, gravy, mash and greens while his gold goblet was filled with pumpkin juice. "Eat before it gets cold."

Sirius beamed his appreciation at MacGongall and tucked into the warm food after receiving the quick nod to do so. As MacGongall busied herself in tidying her papers into neat piles and thinking over the dilemma about Black's detention, in under ten minutes Black has managed to satisfy his stomach, making the prospect of polishing the hospital's bedpans less daunting. But he knew he could make things a lot worse if he acted too cocky now when she delivered her retribution. Hogsmeade weekend for Halloween was nearing and to upset MacGongall could leave him with a ban which means no roaming around with his fellow Marauders in the village. Just as quickly the plates had arrived they disappeared in front of him.

"Now to return to the object of your punishment Black, what do you think is suitable for being the sole person in embarrassing Mr Snape who will probably will have to wait a whole week for that bright colour to wear off and considering he will have to endure countless remarks and taunts from others?"

_Look innocent; look like you actually feel guilty for once! _"Anything you think appropriate... but." Sirius stopped, as he didn't want to beg for lenience.

"But what Mr Black?"

"Don't ban me from Hogsmeade weekend".

MacGongall's answer to his plea was disrupted by s quiet knock at the door.

"Come in!" commanded the Professor.

As the squeaky door was pushed opened, a girl slipped quietly into the room as if she had the ability to be invisible. Black gave her a glance of interest as she wore the Gryffindor uniform yet couldn't recall her name. Wavy brown hair hid most of her features though Sirius' noticed a pair of blue eyes. Nevertheless finding nothing pretty about her return to looking at MacGongall. This was taking longer that Sirius wanted.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't know you were busy but you missed our meeting and... well I thought you might have forgotten." The girl shifted her books from one arm to another as almost scared as receiving punishment for coming to the door. She felt her face burning with embarrassment at her situation.

"Dear me Jenkins" MacGongall began flustered, "I totally forgot about the extra tutoring on transfigurations I proposed."

Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to smother the snigger. _Extra classes! How did **she** get into Gryffindor?_

MacGongall quickly noted the movement and her deepening annoyance reached new heights at Sirius' complete lack of maturity and tact.

"I beg your pardon, I was delayed by Mr Black's childish behaviour. Apparently he lacks readiness in growing up." MacGongall's attention did not waver from Sirius though she was addressing Jenkins.

The girl's eyes widened at the carefree expression on the famous Sirius Black to the death glare on MacGongall's face. Before she could stop herself, "Good luck trying" came out as a whisper but was heard by all ears.

The Head of Gryffindor smiled slightly at the unprompted remark.

"Will I come back tomorrow or leave it until next week?" inquired the girl, it was becoming increasingly hard not to turn red from the flabbergasted look stuck on the famous womaniser of the whole school. What would Sara give to be here in this room with him. She could curse herself at letting words slip out of her mouth but she was sure no one would hear.

Raine Jenkins did not want to bring unwanted attention from anyone especially a Marauder, particularly him, who could make your life pretty hell. Her mind took on a ranting session. _You have survived six years of not being noticed and now you go and proclaim yourself as a willing target! Raine you just have perfect timing!_

"No, tomorrow would be best. After dinner at eight, however I must admit that I feel myself strained from the pressure of other commitments so I have asked Sirius Black to be your tutor. He is one of our three highest achievers in the subject."

Sirius' face began to resemble a goldfish breathing for air as he stared up at the uncompromising MacGongall that he did not even register the doubled shocked expression of the plain girl.

"He _will _be helping you until the Christmas holidays in which I want to see an improvement on your grades Jenkins if not then Black will be teaching you twice a week til the end of the year."

Sirius squirmed in his chair with MacGongall basically hovering over him, as if ready to pounce on him if he made the wrong move. Jenkins could not believe her misfortune;_ this day must be the worst day of my life._

"Where will we meet?" asked Raine glancing from the Professor to Black unsure as who would give an answer. Crossing her arms, MacGongall raised an eyebrow at the silent Black expecting him to take charge.

Coughing to regain the use of his throat he turned to the sixth year student and said "We can probably use an empty classroom to practise."

"You can use mine", interjected MacGongall, "as you will be needing books and such materials for your tutoring Black."

With a nod of dismissal from her Head of House Raine quickly escaped from the office and headed to the sanctuary of the common room.

When the door finally clicked Sirius Black jumped out of his seat and started pacing the room. After much reflection in two minutes he return to his place and announced, "I can't do it Professor".

"And why ever not Black?"

"ME! Teach! I don't know how. Remus is a better choice, far more responsible and clever at the subject. Even James could keep track on things and have a sensible head on. ME! I'll probably forget about the teaching and use my charms to..."

"Please Black let this old lady have some rumours left as rumours," interrupting his mad rant. "This is what you need to be, more conscientious of your fellow class mates and what better way than to help one in her studies?"

"What if she fails and it is all down to me!" demanded Sirius

"Hopefully that won't happen, but if it does then you will be receiving detention everyday for the rest of your final year", said MacGongall in her coldest tone.


	2. Hiding

Chapter Two

Lorraine Jenkins, better known as Raine, loved her best friend dearly, but by Sunday Sara Cloudburst was pushing her luck. Since telling Sara about who was going to be her new tutor for extra lessons, all Raine heard was that every part of Sirius Black was in fact god-like. Of course, she did notice how handsome he was and that nearly every girl, including her usually normal best friend, had entertained fantasies about him.

"Stop it!" begged Lorraine. "Please, I know that the entire female world would love to get into Sirius's bed, but frankly, all I want is to pass transfiguration. That is _all_."

This little outburst was followed a few moments of silence between the friends. Thankfully, the common room was nearly deserted tonight as it was Sunday, and sensible people would be getting a good night's sleep before classes the nest day. Raine was usually among those, but tonight she had been cornered near the fireplace, due to Sara's dying need to hear about her encounter with Sirius one more time.

Lorraine couldn't understand why Sara, a very pretty girl with softly curling long blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, couldn't just walk up to the infamous Black and demanded to be wooed. Then image of a shocked Sirius being propositioned in the middle of the great hall by her shy friend made Raine giggle out loud.

"And what's so funny that you can't share?" asked Sara.

"Nothing," said a straight-faced Raine.

"Agrrr, Lorraine..."

"Shhh! And don't call me Lorraine, only my mother does." Raine motioned with her hands for Sara to lower her voice, least she wake up the entire Gryffindor house.

"You are unbelievable. First you tell me the barest details about the whole interlude with Sirius Black..."

"It was more of McGonagall telling him to teach me!"

Sara waved her hand as to dismissal that information. "Now you won't even tell what you're laughing at. Fine. Our friendship is already cracking with the new development of yours."

"What development?" asked a very confused Raine. "What are you talking about!"

"Sirius Black!" bellowed Sara, so loudly that Lorraine was sure not only the whole of Gryffindor heard, but the rest of the school as well. Lorraine was rooted to the spot and stared dumbfounded at her friend, who was unsuccessfully trying to regain her composure.

"I'm going to bed," muttered Sara, thoroughly embarrassed.

Lorraine couldn't do anything more than stare transfixed at the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Did someone call my name?" An amused voice came from behind Raine, causing her to spin around quickly to note the arrival of, naturally Sirius Black, but also of Remus Lupin, who looked uncomfortable, and a confused Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the other corner of the fireplace.

"It is all your fault!" retorted Raine before thinking. "Why couldn't you have been born ugly or something?" With that she flopped back onto the couch, crossing her arms in a huff.

The quietest of the Marauders, Remus laughed as he picked up the comment quicker than the rest. He walked over to the couch with an outstretched hand and offered it to Raine.

"Hello, my name is Remus, Remus Lupin," he said as Lorraine shook his hand nervously. "That is Peter." He gestured to the small figure. "And of course, we all heard you know Sirius Black."

"I don't _know _him at all," Raine informed Lupin, glaring at Black as if it were entirely his fault. "I'm just being tutored by him, and believe me, I don't find it a thrilling prospect."

"So it's actually true," squeaked Peter. "You really to have tutor someone."

Black looked for a moment like he was going to pounce on Peter, but instead he walked over to where Remus had perched himself on the opposite couch to Lorraine. As he came nearer he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry Padfoot," said a smiling Remus. "From now on, when you say that you are tutoring a girl we will all believe you, and not think that you are really taking her to the astronomy tower for..."

With his perfect aim Sirius hit Remus with a pillow before he could finish the sentence. "Don't listen to my dear friends," Sirius told Raine, glowering at the two of them. "They are quite insane." All three laughed at Black. "Anyway," he continued, trying to bring order. "I need to have a word with you, mmmm..." He looked at her waiting to fill the gap.

"Raine." She supplied him with her name.

"I thought it was Lorraine?" put in Remus.

"Only when my mum or my best friend Sara are annoyed at me."

"I see," said Remus quietly.

"Hullo," Sirius said, waving his hands in the air. "Tutor speaking."

"Not such a great tutor if you can't remember her name," voiced Peter from behind.

Raine choked on her laughter as Black gave Peter the death glare while Remus chuckled. For such formidable figures throughout Raine's time at Hogswarts, this trio of Marauders were quite normal. In fact, they didn't seem that threatening at all, but then they never were when they choose you as friend and not foe. This revelation cooled Raine's happiness at talking to the boys, and her confidence shattered at talking to practical strangers. She shrunk back into the shadow of the couch and wished to be forgotten.

As the conversation about Peter's lack of tact came to a close, Sirius remembered why he had dragged Remus away to find Raine.

"Lovely as it is to discuss the misfortune of others I needed to talk to you, Raine," Sirius said as he turned to face his responsibility. Nonetheless he was meet with an empty couch with no sign of Raine anywhere. "Where did she go?" Sirius scanned the room just in case she was hiding in the shadows for some strange reason, as if she were a Boggart or a half-blood. "Great, now I have to catch her at breakfast to tell her about the change of times. Why would she run off like that?"

"Perhaps not all girls are charmed by your blatant sex appeal," mused Remus. "Have you ever thought that she might be shy?" Sirius shook his head and brushed irritably at the dark strands of hair in his eyes. "Firstly, you didn't even remember her name, or give us a detailed description like you usually do, which might point out that she keeps herself to herself most of the time."

"Well, she'll just have to get used to being pestered by me then," said a fed up Sirius. "I never wanted to tutor her anyway."

"Why are you?" asked Peter.

Sirius shrugged to avoid answering. "I told you, McGonagall thought that even with my reputation as troublemaker, she believe me to be the best choice since Moony is a prefect and James is Head Boy. And she clearly hoped it would make me grow up. Hah."

Remus smelt a fib a mile off, but let is pass, as Padfoot would tell them if and when he wanted to. Changing the subject he spoke again, "Where is James? The meeting with prefects finished over an hour ago, and tonight is the night to think of our prank. I think we all need one."

Peter heartily agreed while Sirius turned very quiet and slightly red at the collar, of course this did not escape the attention of a werewolf. _Oh dear, Padfoot has done something! _

"I think I last saw him trying to convince Lily Evans to take him seriously again," squeaked Peter as he brought out a bag of Berty Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Why does he try so hard with Evans when he can have nearly any girl in the school?" enquired Sirius.

"Maybe because he loves her?" Remus looked taken a back at Sirius' low perception of James' feelings. "Wait 'til it happens to you."

"It would have to be a shapely blonde, tall, long legged and with startling blue eyes before I'd even think of committing," answered Sirius. "Do you know any?" Padfoot's desperate face searching both Peter and Remus as if they were hiding such a girl in their pockets made the two laugh.

At that moment the Fat Lady portrait swung upon and in disarray James Potter came wandering in, his face flooded with relief as he spotted his comrades. "Sorry for being late," said a very apologetic James. "But Lily wanted to brainstorm for the Halloween decorations. And I really couldn't say, 'Sorry, Lily, the love of my life, but I have an appointment to cause mayhem for this Halloween feast. Could we make it tomorrow?' "

Again laughter erupted into the deserted common room and for the time that night Sirius thought about his own dilemma about teaching a girl who prefered isolation and dark places to joining in with the crowd. _Well, _Sirius thought smugly_, I like dark places too, just for another reason. _


	3. Old Man

Chapter Three

Raine and Sara had apparently forgotten about their disagreement from the night before. Sara did not want to confirm Raine's already justified suspicions concerning one of the popular pranksters who were sitting further up the Gryffindor table. Though Lorraine did perceive that every time Sara turned round to look at her, her eyes seem to wander off to a spot far behind where a barking laughter echoed and a huddle of girls permanently attach themselves to Sirius.

_Come off it, he really is just like any other guy,_ fumed Raine. _So what if he is drop-dead gorgeous, intelligent and practically good at everything from academics to sports? He will never consider someone like...like...me!_

As Sara sighed for the fifth time since Black had entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Raine issued a low growl of irritation. Sara blushed also for the fifth time at being caught at it. _Ok, that's it! I will set them up. Sara is pretty enough for Sirius' taste, and I will finally get peace in the morning! But how?_

Raine came back to reality as she noticed that Sara's babble about Gryffindor's up and coming quidditch game came to a sudden stop.

"What?" asked Raine quizzingly. "Jam on my face again?"

A low bark of laughter near her right ear caused Raine to jolt up on the bench, and that itching feeling of wanting to flush Black's head down the nearest toilet came forcefully back again after last night.

"Tell me it's not him," begged Raine to a gaping Sara.

As it became evident that Sara had lost all control of her vocal cords, it was up to Raine to face her tutor with a slight annoyance.

Sirius laughed silently at the usual reaction to his presence from Raine's friend, who was really quite pretty and had that cute naïve angelic look with her curling blonde hair. He pondered if this task was going to be so boring after all.

_Okay this looks promising, _mused Lorraine to herself, as the two plainly forgot about her when they stared at one another. _I don't need to do anything with Sirius one step ahead of me! Go me for a great plan!_

"Well," she interrupted the silence. "Since you two seem to be occupied," Sirius smirked at her observation, "then I will be heading to the library to, hmm, catch up on that, eh...essay." She grabbed her schoolbag and swung it onto her shoulder, nearly whacking Black fully in the face and got up from the table.

"What essay?" Sara said coming out of her daze at the wrong time.

"Oh, you know, the one I was working on."

Sara shook her head and replied, "But you did all the essays for this week on Sunday."

Sirius grinned despite himself at Raine's failed attempt to run and leave her friend with him. "The regular bookworm I see."

Raine just scowled at him since it was plain as day that he saw through her tactic. If only Sara had that gift._ Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! The first time the guy of Sara's dreams comes up and starts talking to us voluntarily, and she doesn't have enough of a brain to figure out the age old custom of getting to know eachother!_

"What I meant was that I...left it in the common room," Raine said, slapping her head to emphasis how comical she was at forgetting. Before either could argue, she darted out of the hall before the two of them had as much as a chance to mention Merlin's beard.

In the corridor, Raine started racking through her bag and therefore did not see the oncoming person. With a heavy crash into one another, both students saw their contents of their overflowing bags spill to the floor. Raine began to apologise to the girl, and quickly realised it was Lily Evans, the Head Girl of Gryffindor House.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lily," commented Raine as she handed Lily her quills. "I was trying to escape from of the hall and wasn't paying attention."

"Who were you running from?" enquired Lily. Lily liked Raine since she had gotten to know her by seeing her as a constant user of the library.

"Not really running, more like trying to leave Black to fall in love with Sara," explained Raine. "But he caught on to my plan." At that moment both girls glanced into the Great Hall and saw the tall figure of Sirius chatting quite happily to Sara, who resembled a burnt tomato. "I think it's going well. I think Sara is actually flirting with him." Raine tried to kid herself, but Lily's unbelieving face told the truth, and in that second the two girls laughed at the whole situation.

"What's so funny," came the familiar sound of Black's voice. "Tell me?" He pouted at them, as he got comfortable leaning against the cold, stone wall while they shared a sceptical look. It was the second time that this girl had disappeared from Black, and luckily he managed to break away from her friend long enough to spot that Raine had been held up outside the door with none other than Lily Evans.

"I don't think you would understand it, when it is about you," said Lily sadly.

"Shame," agreed Raine. "It was really funny as well."

The girls nodded in unison, which really rankled Sirius' pride. He didn't want to be here, but this was his duty and he was going to fulfill it. Raine was just being difficult.

"Though I love to be the centre of attention in any girl's mind, I really happen to only care about a particular one," said Sirius flashing Raine one of his dazzling smiles. Lily rolled her eyes at the action while Raine looked at him questioningly.

"What is it that you want Sirius?" said Raine in her sweetest voice, which really meant to watch your step.

"It's about the lessons I have to give you," replied Black.

Lily's eyes were nearly popping out of her sockets. Black and Raine! Together? No! "Don't go out with him Raine!" Lily words came in an outburst. "You can do so much better...and he will only break your heart. The amount of flirting he does would make a saint hex him!"

Raine looked at Lily in confusion and then it dawned on her. "Ah. Oh. No!" Raine started to deny, "NO! It's nothing like that! What do you take me for? Going out with that?" She exclaimed, pointing at Black who defended himself with a "Hey!"

"I have to pull up my marks in transfigurations so McGonagall, in her madness, made Sirius my tutor," explained Raine. "Pity me?" she asked Lily.

Lily laughter was one of relief. "Thank Merlin. I thought _I_ would need to hex you for a moment there!"

"Hello, girls," interrupted Sirius. "I'm still here, thanks, and frankly, your little discussion only proves that you think of me constantly, which, as we all know, leads to love."

Again Lily rolled her eyes at the huge ego of Black and made her excuse to go and talk to James about the decorations.

"And that's all is it?" smirked Black, raising an eyebrow as Lily blushed slightly and hurried into the Hall.

"Leave her alone, you ogre," said Raine, breaking into Black's dirty thoughts.

"Well thank you," declared Sirius, giving Raine a flourishing bow. "Now," he said more serious as he grabbed Raine's arm, dragging her to the stairs and pulling her down with him to sit. "I have been trying to talk to you about this tutoring thing. Last night you ran off, and then you did the same thing today!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the hall. "But I must say, your friend is quite pretty," pondered Black for a moment. "Anyway, what I'm trying to tell you that as since we have a quidditch match this Saturday, then we'll have our first lesson tonight instead of Thursday. Is that ok?"

"I suppose so," Raine answered, trying to keep the nervous butterflies in her stomach calm. She thought she had all week to squat up on transfigurations, but secretly she knew that it wouldn't make a difference. _Just be thankful that it is only one person you are going to make a fool of yourself in front of, _said her brain.

"Great!" voiced Sirius enthusiastically. "Meet you here, at bottom of the stairs, say eight?"

"Great," mimicked Raine.

xxxxxx

The rest of Sirius' day was quite uneventful. Professor Gronge in Potions kept a sharp eye on the Marauders for any funny business, which meant there was no time to hex Snape. In a contemplative mood during class, Black wondered why he found it so enjoyable about annoying curtain-hair Snivellus. He couldn't pinpoint the moment when it became clear they were enemies, and would agree to disagree. Sirius shrugged off the thought and simply remarked _Why bother to understand what fate has decided? _

But now, relaxing in the boys' dorms, which he shared with Remus and Peter, the question filtered back into his mind.

"Padfoot, will you snap out of it?" said an impatient James. "We have to plan before I leave to do the rounds with Lily, and believe me, she will kick my arse if I am late."

"Aww, scared of ickle red hair petite?" teased Sirius.

"Definitely." James nodded his head to show he was really scared but then his face spilt into a boyish grin. "But she looks so beautiful when she is angry, that I really should be late".

"What time is it that you start patrols?" enquired Remus.

"Eight thirty outside the Great Hall," smiled James. "And maybe we'll head towards the Sytherin dorm first, since I know a few broom cupboards on the way there."

"Dirty, foul mind you have, James Potter," commented Sirius in his attempt to act mature. Everyone laughed as James threw a pillow in the direction of Black, who ducked letting it end up hitting Peter full in the face. The four guys were giggling themselves hoarse and rolling around on the floor.

"So," said Moony, "you'll be meeting her in half an hour then?"

"Yup," confirmed James. "The love of my life, who is slowly coming round to the fact that I might actually be a nice guy...."

Sirius' sudden flurry of action caused the conversation to stop as he rushed around the room, finding his wand, grabbing a few books and borrowing a quill or two from Peter's table. Before he opened the door to make a run for the marble stairs, a polite cough stopped him.

"What!" growled out Sirius.

"Where you going, mate?" Peter piped up. "You don't have a date tonight, remember? Jenny is tomorrow."

"Thanks, I nearly forgot about that," he said, smiling at Wormtongue. "But I do have to tutor Raine tonight. and it won't be responsible of me to turn up late for the first lesson. Anyway, I have sneaking suspicion that McGonagall is going to check up on me!" With a quick smile to say sorry, Black pelted out of the dorms and the common room before the rest of the house could realise what it was that ran past them.

Reaching his destination faster than he had ever run away from Filch, Sirius promptly collapsed on the stairs trying to get some air into his lungs.

"You're late."

Sirius lifted his head from his hands and stared at Raine's composed features. _Not once have I seen you smile or laugh, _thought Black. She stared coolly back at him as he seemed to be absorbed in his calculation. "Sorry," gasped Black in between catching his bearth.

"No matter," Raine's mouth twitched at the sides like she was having a private joke. "Here let me help you, oldie." With that she reached for some of the books Sirius had dropped at his side.

Insulted, Sirius stood up quickly, collected the rest of his things, and followed Raine down the hall. "I'm not old," he cried behind Raine.

"Sure you're not, grandpa," answered Raine sweetly. "Come along, before the next year has arrived."


	4. Friendship

Chapter Four

Frustration filled the empty classroom. Raine couldn't understand why her mind _wanted_ to change a dead flower into a fresh one, but seemingly the universe was against her tonight. This had been the fourth tutoring she'd had in the two weeks, (Black had decided that Raine needed a lot of help) but so far she had seen no improvement in her transfiguration, just an increase of headaches from dealing with the show-off Black.

"You nearly had it."

Raine turned to see where Sirius was perched. He was leaning against a table at the back of the room with a huge smirk on his face. Raine stuck her tongue at him, thinking that a mature reply would be bypassed by his enormous ego. If it was possible, Sirius' widened his grin to show his teeth.

"What you must remember is the movement of the wand. It's a right slash and a flick," said Sirius. "See."

Muttering the incarnation and swishing his wand through the air, Sirius presented a blooming red rose to Raine with a flourishing bow. "My lady."

"Show off," muttered Raine, though a small smile crept on her face for a few seconds. Suddenly overcome by tiredness, Raine just managed to cover her mouth before a loud yawn escaped, and she proceeded to rub her eyes.

"I think we might end it here for the night," voiced Sirius. "Before you fall down sleeping."

"Noo," complained Raine. "Please, Sirius, let me try one more time?" Raine was desperate to master this simple spell and move on to the harder ones that were going to come up in the exams. Sirius wouldn't allow her to move forward until she had the basics down. It appeared that he was taking this tutoring seriously, though Raine had taken a long time to be convinced.

_She's deadbeat. I never seen her so determined, but maybe I have been pushing her too hard._ Sirius scratched his head to allow himself some time to figure what he was going to do. "Last try, and then we'll head to the kitchens for some food," said Black.

"Is that all you think about, food?" asked Raine in disgust.

"And women," quipped Sirius. Raine groaned and turned back to the dead flower she was meant to transform. "What? It's a natural male thing."

"Yes, it is, but you don't have to repopulate the whole planet before you're twenty-one, Black," retorted Raine. "Right, here we go." She concentrated hard on the flower and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to picture it in her mind. Her arm automatically did the swishing of the wand and she said the words, but something felt wrong. She could put her finger on it.

"Watch out," shouted Sirius, and he tackled Raine to the ground as the dead flower exploded into the air where her face had been seconds ago. As they gingerly picked themselves up and dusted off the ashes, Raine tried her best not to look upset and stop the tears from falling.

Seeing Raine was close to her breaking point, Sirius opted to lighten the mood. "Well, you should think of a career in explosion, as you're very apt at creating scorch marks." He smiled his dazzling grin, which was known to weaken the girls' knees, for back up. Raine glared up at him with a more pissed expression than she'd had on prior to the comment.

"Shut up, Padfoot," said Black muttered to himself under his breathe, realising he had just made the situation worse.

"Yes, Black, please just shut up," echoed Raine as she pushed her plain brown hair out of her face.

"Hey, I am only trying to help," defended Sirius.

"Then _help_ me by actual _helping_ me do this stupid subject!" Raine's voice became a higher pitch as she continued to vent her dissatisfaction to Sirius. "Help me instead of bringing your idiotic comments to life!"

Raine threw her books across the room in an attempt to lose the feeling of being completely inadequate. Shocked, Sirius followed the journey of her books as anger started to build up within him. He'd much rather spend the two hours he used to tutore her to be laughing with his friends and flirting with the pretty girls. _It's not my fault that you're crap at transfiguration, _he thought to himself. Spinning around quickly to give Raine a piece of his mind, Sirius was stopped by the scene in front of him. Raine's head was bowed, her hands covering her face, but he could tell she was crying silently, her body shook ever so slightly, giving her away.

Not knowing what to do, Sirius moved closer and placed his hands on her shoulder giving them a gentle shake. "Look...I...I'll stop being a major prat in these lessons, but you have to understand I have a image to keep," said Sirius quite solemnly. "Anyway we've worked extremely hard so...kitchens?"

Raine wiped her face, feeling like a complete fool again, and rolled her eyes at Sirius' attempt to cheer her up. "Don't you go telling anyone that Sirius Black, male god of Hogwarts, made another girl cry, because I was crying for myself," she commanded him.

They exited the classroom and Sirius steered Raine towards the kitchens. Upon reaching a painting of a bowl of fruit, Raine looked scepticly at a grinning Black, who proceeded to tickle the pear. Swinging away from them, the portrait left a hole through which Sirius, being the gentleman, handed Raine in first.

"Don't you dare think about anything involving my skirt, Sirius," warned Raine as she turned to see an all too innocent expression on his face.

"Would I?" queried Sirius, who broke into his trademark smirk and laughed at Raine's death glare.

"Yes!"

Two hours later, after curfew and with full bellies, especially Sirius', they waved goodnight to one another at the bottom of their separate staircases. Padfoot was secretly pleased with himself, as he made Raine laugh twice when they eating their delicious chocolate eclairs. _It's kinda strange, _pondered Sirius_, that she is such a different person when you catch her on your own. She barely even talks to me during the day or in the common room when others are around. Maybe Remus is right; she's just very shy, and not stuck up. _ His thoughts came to a gradual halt as the sight of his bed brought back how tired he was. _All this tutoring and nothing to show for it! McGongall is going to ..._Sirius didn't want to think what the Head of House would do. "Practise makes perfect," murmured Black as fell into sweet dreams.

Raine thought for once that today was going to be great. She had manage to do all her homework, practise that stupid spell for a fresh flower (which still wasn't going anywhere), and finally connive a plan for bringing Sirius and Sara together. But then, the realisation that Sirius had the most annoying, childish stamina ever known to man had hit her today also.

It all started at breakfast, where Raine sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, munching quite merrily on a piece of toast, occasionally sipping orange juice while reading the Muggle Studies book called _Important Contributions Muggles Have Made to the Wizarding World. _

Sara was fiddling with a strand of her hair, completely zoned out until a shadow fell across their position.

"Morning Sara!" Sirius grinned cheerfully. "How are you on this bright sunny day?"

"Black, it's now autumn, and the ceiling would informed you that it's raining," growled Raine, for no other reason than that he had that stupid smile on his face.

Sara sat watching the two warily with a slightly jealous look on her face. Raine had taken the attention of the gorgeous Black off of her again.

He turned around and produced his trademark 'I know you love me' smile. "This it is Raine. Just checking your observation...which you will be needing today."

"Why?" questioned Raine, a tad nervous when Sirius started to look half deranged and his eyes shone brightly with madness.

"You'll see." With that he walked off back down the table to Remus and James, to finish off his breakfast.

"What do you think that was about?" queried Raine to a frosty looking Sara.

"Oh I don't know. You two have this secret code all to yourselves. How would I know!" said Sara with a hint of bitterness showing.

Raine screwed up her face, trying to understand why Sara couldn't figure that in no way did Raine ever consider herself to be Sirius's girlfriend. One of his girlfriends. It's not likely that she would even last more than a week. The sell by dates of Black's relationships never reached longer than the two-week period.

"He seemed to take notice of you," mentioned Raine. "Maybe you're the reason he came over, and to cover it up he started talking crypticly about our lessons." Raine prayed that this would passify Sara in some way; she liked her friend too much to squabble over a popular and, on some level, endearing guy.

"Yes, I notice that too," considered Sara. "If I'm lucky, he might ask me out at the next Hogsmeade weekend."

When heading to classes, Sara's excitement gave her whole appearance a different shine. People began to do a double take. Her cheeks became flushed, brightening up her pale features, and the candle light in the halls brought out a soft glow to her hair and eyes, making her look very angelic. With her head up high and a confident walk, Sara focused on making her main aim to attract the fascination of a certain playboy.

Raine observed this for a few seconds until she realised that her quill had suddenly turned itself into a red rose. As she closely inspected it, the familiarity hit her. It was the exact design that Sirius would produce. _How am I supposed to write with this?_ Remembering this morning meeting, it all became clear. It seemed that today Sirius had decided to annoy Raine until she had learned her spells. _The ego of that git! Oh, I wish he were here so I could stick this flower somewhere!_

"What am I going to do with it in Charms?" Raine muttered to herself.

"Practice?"

Raine swung around in the hall full of other students. Though she hadn't seen him, she was sure the voice had belonged to Sirius. The she thought that she spotted him running away to a catch up with the Marauders, and as if to confirm his totally annoying attitude, he gave a quick wave in her direction before disappearing around a corner.

_This is going to be a long day!_

-------------------------------------

Raine was hunched over the tables in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish off her Potions essay, since she had recently found new material which would bring a higher grade. _ I might be the worst witch ever at Transfiguration, but I'm still good at the other subjects! _Raine knew that even saying that in her head made her stuck up, but she needed a boost.

She had managed to get away with not using her quill in Charms, and then in Divination she conquered her problem by daring Tom Gorgert, an annoying wiz-kid from Ravenclaw, to change it back. As she entered Potions though, not only did her quill turn into a rose, but so did several other objects in her bag. If she had been in a humorous mood she would have notice the beauty of them, but it just increased her sense of wanting to throw Sirius into the Great Lake after beating him silly with all these roses. Borrowing what she needed from Sara saved her from any embarrassment, especially in front of Slytherins, however by Transfiguration, which was her last class of the day, Raine had finally worked out how to do the incantation.

Pleased, but annoyed at Sirius, Raine elected not to dine in the Great Hall, as she was known as The Rose Girl to almost the entire school. And the thought that Sara would tell Sirius his little prank had actually helped Raine to learn the spell cemented her decision to avoid the Great Hall at all costs. Sara's infatuation with Sirius had not worn off yet, and was becoming quite annoying to Raine. Sara had always been Raine's best friend, but now got overly-jealous whenever Raine talked to a guy, especially Sirius. She missed the old Sara Cloudburst. Raine hunched her head even further over the parchment until accidentally she banged it off the wooden surface.

Groaning, Raine rubbed her head to dull the pain. It was the beginning a terrible headache, Raine could sense these things. A low chuckle broke the silence of the room.

"Go away, Sirius," moaned Raine. "Can't you see I'm in pain?"

"But Raine, it's most amusing watching you do silly things, and the hall is so boring at the moment, without you for entertainment," Black said with a grin as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Glad someone gets a kick out of me making a fool of myself," muttered Raine, still rubbing her forehead. She winced at she touched a forming bruise. "Please, continue to laugh."

"Let me take look at it." Sirius took Raine's hand from her face and started to prod her head softly. Raine closed her eyes, waiting for something horrible to happen. It wasn't that bad, though she was going have one colourful bruise. She didn't seem to object to his administration, which Black was quite glad for. Under his fingers, Black notice that her skin was smooth and her hair felt like it was made of silk. Finishing the inspection, Sirius withdrew his hand, since he really couldn't think of an excuse to keep it there.

"So did you learn how to change the rose back to the normal object?" asked Black in a hesitant voice.


	5. The daggers are out!

Black Five

"What do you think?"

The first thing Raine saw that morning was a bright pink halter top that Sara had thrust into her face in order to awaken her. She blinked several times, mentally backing away from the piece of clothing.

"It's nice," Raine mumbled as she tried to grasp the significance of the whole thing.

"Just nice?" pouted Sara. "It won't be good enough for Sirius then." She stomped away, throwing the now-considered-vile garment at the bottom of her trunk, slumped against one post of her bed, and sighed audibly.

"What has that got to do with Black?" growled Raine.

"The Hogsmeade trip is coming up this weekend, and when he asks me I want to look my best," replied Sara. "I wonder if Dippit will let me go this weekend."

"Probably not," Raine said sarcastically,"since you'll be going with the rest of us in a fortnight! And why would you want to go anyway?"

"Because it's my chance to impress Sirius, and he will definitely fall for me if I have the right clothes," Sara pointed out condescendingly, as if Raine was a child.

"You make him sound so superficial" said Raine. _Like you're turning into._ "Why don't you take Sirius shopping with you **when** you get asked out. I'm sure he will be **happy** to stare about in the ladies' changing rooms. _If not at you, then at someone else._

"Raine, that's a brilliant idea! You're the best!" Sara jumped up from her position and wrapped Raine in a huge hug before disappearing down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Relived to have time for herself, Raine indulged by taking a long shower. The new Sara had gone through the whole week constantly flirting with Sirius Black, and it didn't look as if she planned on stopping soon. Not that it bothered Raine much, but she wished that they could have a conversation in which Sirius was not the main topic morning, noon and night. Finally dressed and with her bag packed, Raine left the dormitory in a higher state of mind; she almost skipped down the stairs as if to prove that she was no longer annoyed.

The hallways were deserted as Raine walked in a pensive mood to breakfast. Before entering the Great Hall she nearly bumped someone coming out - Severus Snape. Recognising him Raine said "Morning."

Shocked out of his attention on the Marauders, Snape turned to the view the person who had been polite to him. "Jenkins," he nodded in return, "Off to be sunk into the stupidity of Black's teaching, I suppose."

"Well, it would have been you, Severus, but you can't seem to scrap high marks in transfiguration and I do so want to pass," said Raine amicably.

"Touché," Snape grimaced. "It seem Gryffindor hasn't wasted your sharp tongue. I'm glad of it, Raine."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Severus," Raine said with a smile.

With a nod, Snape floated down he corridor and out of sight. _Probably heading to Potions, _mused Raine. She smiled again. _Nice to see he's still alive and well, especially after all the attention of the Marauders._ Snape had been a family friend in the past, and seeing him still wandering around alone gave a boost to Raine. She wasn't alone completely then.

In her daydream, Raine failed to notice the strange looks she was getting from the Marauders, as they had witnessed someone genuinely smiling at Snape making someone smile, of their own accord. As she sat down, the Marauders stared at one another as if they had been slapped over the head by the giant squid, then ran over by a hippogriff

"Did...did I just witness Snape...Snivels being _nice_ to another human," asked James, incredulous.

"Please don't confirm it," begged Sirius. "Let me live on in ignorance."

"And not just any human, but Padfoot's special pupil," voiced Peter teasingly.

"Raine couldn't have anything to say to Snivels," pronounced Black. "Could she?" He looked for support from his friends, but they were all still in a daze.

"They could be...acquaintances," suggested Remus.

James gagged, "That's just...just..."

"Wrong!" finished Sirius. "I'm going to find out though." Munching down his piece of toast and guzzling the remaining tea in his cup, Padfoot set off to where Raine and Sara were sitting, determined to seek the truth behind the 'Snape encounter'.

Reaching the further end of the table, Sirius slipped in beside Sara, who had been secretly watching his movements all breakfast. He greeted the both of them with his flashing smile and pushed dark strands of hair back from his forehead to note Sara and Raine's expressions. It was quite obvious that Sara was trying to hit on him, which was actually working rather well. There seemed to be a different glow about her, bringing out her beauty, and Sirius liked to have a pretty face to admire in the morning.

"So Sirius, what's going to happen at the next Quidditch game?" quizzed Sara, shuffling closer to Black on the bench.

"Well, with our demented Captain over there," he pointed at James, who was having a heated discuss with Lily, "and yours truly as Chaser, the opponents will never score a point in our goals," replied Sirius smoothly.

"That's because your large ego would be blocking the way," muttered Raine from behind a Charms book that she was reading. "And it's possible the other team will get the Snitch, since you will occupied waving at your adoring fans on the sidelines."

"Oh, I can't wait for the match," cooed Sara while batting her eyelashes. "I think Quidditch is the best thing invented!"

"But you only came to that conclusion this morning, when you decided it would win you a date with Mr Popular, who might just allow you to sit on his lap," mumbled Raine, still thinking no one could hear her.

Sara was too absorbed with losing herself in Sirius's dark eyes to even know if she was still on planet earth, however Sirius heard Raine's soft speech from the other side of the table.

"What did you say, Raine?" asked Black.

Raine's head shot up like a startled deer. _He heard me! Oh no, he heard me! What's he going to do? Hopefully nothing embarrassing. Oh for goodness sake, he is a MARAUDER, of course it's going to be embarrassing! _"Nothing," squeaked Raine, using the book as a shield for any attack that might come.

"But you have been muttering for the last five minutes," stated Black.

"Have I?" said Raine in a high pitch.

"Yes."

Sirius' attention had moved from the flirting Sara to an almost petrified Raine. Her face drained of any colour, eyes focussing on everything _but_ him (which he had to admit slightly annoyed him) and she moved further away from the table, as if ready to run from something. "What did Snape do to you," said Black bluntly.

Raine brought a confused look to meet Sirius' direct gaze. "Snape? Nothing." They stared at one another, each trying to gauge what the other was thinking. _He didn't hear what I was saying! Thank Merlin! But what made him think of Snape. Who cares! I'm not going to be laughed at!_

Relief flooded to Raine's face, bringing a small smile to her lips. _It makes all the difference,_ thought Sirius, _just_ _seeing her happy. She looks even pretty.Was Snape the cause of it? She **can't **have a thing for him! Please Merlin, no!_

Sara broke his reverie with a forceful tug on his shirt. Sirius noted that, though Sara was displaying a dazzling smile and an impish twinkle in her eyes, it was evident that she was mad. She turned and quickly glared at Raine, who was oblivious at the death threat. Black cringed at the thought of Sara being jealous of her best friend for conversing with him. _Girls really do stab each other in the back._ This was definitely going to be a problem for Black.

"She just doesn't like Quidditch. She was probably commenting on how the Gryffindor team is pathetic," said Sara in a spiteful tone, bringing Raine crashing down to earth at hearing the comment.

"What's wrong with that?" questioned a defensive Raine. "I can not like something without having everyone's approval."

"So I'm pathetic," joked Sirius trying to break the tension looming over them.

"You certainly are," said Raine humouring him. "Pathetic, but a nice pathetic."

"Can't have it both ways," stated Sirius. "Either I am, or am not."

"Then..." Raine scratched her chin as if deep in thought. "You are...pathetic." She smiled at Black for a second before Sara dragged the conversation back to Christmas, asking how he was spending it.

Raine zoned out again and into her own holiday plans. This year she would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Her mother had insisted on it, since He Who Must Not be Named was preying on wizarding families. Raine was doing it for her mum. Dad had died at the hands of Death Eaters, so if it helped to ease her mum's mind then Raine would comply. But it was going to be a lonely holiday without Sara.

Thank you to allwho have read it. Glad to see so many not wanting to rip my head off at my description of Sirius. I would like to thank my lovelybeat reader for all her hard work waves to her through net and please review and give any ideas if you wish. I am so glad I made Sirius drink tea; it is a British institution in itself! I am trying to read all your fan fics and may I say they are of a high quality damn it you making me look bad!


	6. hogsmeade

I do apologise for the delay….I will have the next two chapters up quicker. Enjoy….

Black Six

Raine took a deep breath of fresh air to calm her nerves. Hogsmeade weekend was supposed to be fun, particularly when one was out with close friends. Raine knew she shouldn't be thinking of seven hundred and fifty two reasons to dispose of them, but this was different.

The week leading up to the Hogsmeade trip, Sirius had cancelled all lessons, "As a treat," he said. _More likely he was getting unnerved with Sara walking me back and forth to the lessons, _mused Raine. _Who would think that the big bad Black was scared of a girl?_ This made her smile as she imagined Sirius jumping into the lake to hide from Sara, who had been finding an excuse every second to talk to him.

Sara no longer had a bubbly attitude when it came to the Hogsmeade weekend - she had been completely heart broken when Black decided to take a fifth year Ravenclaw on a date. Raine had tried the usual pick-me-ups, making Sara drink butter beer at the Three Broomsticks and eat large amounts of chocolate from Honeysuckle. But Sara was too cut up about Sirius, asking Raine if she looked beautiful compared to this girl or that, or was she fat, stupid or invisible? Responding kindly to all of them with a strong 'no' helped a little, yet Sara still was awfully quiet. And it was raining now.

"Look," said Raine, quiet determined to end the silence, "there is no point in sulking about Black. He is an idiot!" Raine put her hand up to stop Sara interrupting. "If he can't see what a lovely and caring person you are, then he doesn't deserve you!"

"But he is The One," cried Sara. "I just know it!"

"I don't care if he happened to be the last man on earth," said Raine, "The fact is that Black is the greatest moron on the planet, and it would be better for the whole population for you to _not_ reproduce idiots with Sirius Black."

Raine did not notice that her voice was rising as she got into her role as best friend, and therefore had no idea that she shouted out the last few words. However the fact that the surrounding area went quiet and few people turned in her direction made it obvious. Raine went bright red, as she was not used to being the centre of attention.

"I wouldn't let Sirius catch you saying that to his face, if I was you Raine," said Remus from behind the girls.

Spinning around, Raine stood dumbstruck as Remus, James and Peter grinned at her like Cheshire cats, trying unsuccessfully to hold in laughter. If Raine could go any redder, she did. She blushed greatly as the three Marauders looked on.

"Oh, I wish Padfoot had heard," James said, rubbing his hands together as he imagined the scene.

"Wait 'til we tell him," sputtered Peter. "He'll have a fit!"

"No, no, no, no!" Raine exclaimed, waving at them energetically. "He would play a prank on me and be horrible. And I _have_ to pass transfiguration!" Raine was about to start begging and pleading for mercy.

"I think it's a bit late to prevent Sirius finding out," mentioned Remus.

"What? Why?"

"Cause I think someone bet us too it." Remus pointed over Raine's shoulder and they were greeted with the view of a sixth-year Gryffindor in an intense, whispered conversation with Sirius that involved much waving of arms and pointing at Raine.

"Oh, I'm dead," whispered Raine. Her nightmare about how Black was going to murder her stopped short as Sara giggled uncontrollable. "What so funny? Your friend about to die at the hands of a mad man, and you're _laughing_!"

"You - you always seem to - to screw up," Sara managed to say through gaps.

Raine pulled a face. "Well, it's time to make our exit quickly." She smiled sorrowfully at the Marauders, who burst into loud chuckles again. She didn't need to turn round to know that Black was making a beeline in their direction, probably with a scowl on his handsome face.

Getting cold and thoroughly wet, Raine dragged Sara into a small boutique across the road, which she had never heard of, and dived in. Shaking out their wet garments, Sara and Raine took in their surroundings. It was a very posh frock shop. It seemed to hold every colour and style on its racks of every girl's dream dress. The shop was empty, which made Raine feel happy: she hated shopping especially at a busy time when everyone except her knew what they wanted.

"They're beautiful," breathed Sara, in reference to the dresses

Raine smiled. Why hadn't she remembered that dress shopping was one of Sara's favourite things? For Sara, it was like becoming eight again and dressing up as a Princess for her Prince Charming.

"Well, why don't you try on some," suggested Raine.

"I couldn't", responded Sara. "There're too many…"

"You can try on every one, I don't care," said Raine. "As long as we are in here, Black is out there. You're saving my life by doing this."

Sara giggled and nodded, walking to the nearest aisle and glancing at the dresses.

"You know," Sara voiced, "I really could do with something new for the Christmas Ball. Are you coming this year?"

"I wasn't invited."

"But you can come as my partner," Sara said brightly.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts this year Sara," said Raine. "And I don't think Dippet would allow you to take me, especially should my mum hear about it."

"Well it was an idea," sighed Sara. "And you never know, maybe Black will grow some brains before then and ask me to go with him."

_Very unlikely. _"That's the spirit girl," stated Raine.

With five dresses in her arms, Sara glided to the dressing room to change. Raine was to be the voice of reasoning, as Sara wanted something classic and unique. _Great. How the hell am I suppose to know._

By the time Raine had seen the third dress, it was clear to her (if not to Sara) that all the dresses Sara had picked were quite sluttish, and nothing of the Audrey Hepburn style she had wanted.

"We just need help," Raine told her friend.

At these words, a small lady with flowing white hair appeared behind them. "Can I help you ladies," she asked politely. Her voice was like music, and put the girls at ease at once.

"My friend," Raine said, indicating Sara, "would like something classy _and_ unique for a posh Christmas ball." She gave a pleading look to the lady and the old dressmaker returned it with a wink. Raine smiled.

"Well of course, my shop holds everything you need, girlie." With that she steered Sara to the back of the shop, into a corner. "Let's give one of these a try, shall we?" In seconds Sara was returning to the changing rooms with three promising dresses in hand.

Between the periods of fitting the dress, the old lady turned to Raine. "Aren't you going to have a try?"

"Oh no," said Raine. "No offence, I think you dresses are wonderful, but I'm not planning on going anywhere, so there would be no point on trying one. I'm just here for my friend."

"I have noticed," smiled the old lady. "But please try one on for this old dear."

"I wouldn't know which one to pick," stuttered Raine, trying to find any excuse to get out of trying on the dress. _No one will see you. Just do it. You can't resist it, secretly._ "Ok," Raine said quietly.

"Good. I haven't lost my charm then," stated the old lady. "I think this one is for you."

Reaching behind them, the old lady whipped out a forest-green satin dress, in an off the shoulder style, making the skirt swirled around a little. However, the stunning feature of the dress was its low back, allowing as much skin as possible to show.

"I don't know," hesitated Raine.

"The quicker you try it, the quicker its done," said the lady with a hopeful smile.

"Fine." Grudgingly Raine walked to the changing rooms as Sara came out.

"Are you trying something?"

"Yes"

"That's great. I always knew that deep down you liked shopping!" Sara smiled happily as she had managed to decided that the black dress with a elaborate design of silver flowers on the side was for her.

Raine sighed. _Why am I doing this? Damn the nice old lady! It won't suit me!_ After undressing, Raine quickly slipped into the dress, which fit her perfectly. As she smoothed the material to sit properly she smiled. _At least now Sara can never say that I haven't worn a dress in her presence. _

"Here I come," called Raine from inside the cubical.

Closing her eyes she stepped out to face her audience of two. She nervously fiddled with her hands, waiting for a response, any response. Her hair shaded her face, blocking out the stares, which she was grateful for.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously after minutes of silence. _What's wrong with them? Do I look that bad?_

A low wolf whisper announced another spectator. Raine's head shot up quicker than a deer caught in headlamps. There stood the old lady with a smile of appraisal and a definite twinkling in her blue eyes, while Sara had an expression disbelief and slight annoyance on her face.

And there was Sirius Black grinning suggestively at her and looking extremely handsome as he leaned against the entrance to the changing rooms. _Why do he look so good in every situation?_ mused Raine.

Gaining the control back in her limbs, Raine started to make a move to the cubical but was stopped when the light pressure of a hand meet her back.

"You look very pretty," whispered Sirius just below her ear. "But you need something to fix that hair."

"And what do you suggest, oh wise one?" Raine said sarcastically, angry with Black's attempt to beautify her.

"This." Without waiting for permission, Sirius gently pushed Raine's hair away from her face and twisted it into a loose bun, which he secured with his wand. Some strands escaped his style, but the transformation helped to show Raine's pale skin in better light and emphasise her light blue eyes. Sirius's throat contracted. _She really has the mystery look working for her, if only she'd show more of her good features instead of hiding them. _He lifted his hand to her cheek, softly brushing against her skin to swipe a strand of hair away from her eyes. He didn't realise that he had moved so close until he could feel warmth of Raine's sharp breath on his face. _What am I doing?_ thought Sirius. _I can't take advantage of her. McGonagall would kill me – that is, if Raine would even let me._ He continued to gaze at the features of Raine's unusual face, unsure what was attracting him so much.

"Sirius!" called another female, "What do you think?"

Black spun around, moving a good step away from Raine and remembering his date. She had been the one to drag him in here, though it did give him the perk of looking at the other girls freely. But he was bloody delighted when he spotted Sara, knowing that Raine would be close by, and he needed to get back at her for the unprompted statement of his being an idiot. He was about to prank her with a favourite of his – stealing all the clothes of the victim and hanging them about Hogwart's halls. He still had a priceless image from when he'd done it to Snape. Yet when he'd seen Raine in the revealing dress, the thought had disappeared from his mind. _Damn!_

The Ravenclaw girl swirled suggestively for Black, but his mind was too far-gone with his pupil that he could only smile absentmindedly in answer.

"Then I'll take it." She giggled and disappeared again.

Turning back, Sirius wanted to say something, anything to Raine, but she was gone and so was Sara. Instead the old lady coughed lightly from behind him. "I think this is yours," she said, handing him his wand. "You got yourself into a little bit of a mess, haven't you?"

"No!" protested Black.

"That's what they all say." The old lady smiled again and with that, walked to another corner of the shop leaving Sirius with his thoughts.


	7. Aftermath

Chapter Seven – Aftermath 

Late on Sunday night, one week after Hogsmeade, all four Marauders commandeered the two couches near the fireplace in the common room to discuss business. Their victims for 'Winter Wonderland' were, of course, none other than Slytherins. Everything was planned for the final day before Christmas holidays for two reasons. One was so that the Marauders would be remembered over the festive period, and the second was very simple. No detention.

"We're running low on those Chinese red dragons fireworks," James whispered urgently. "Could you pick up some more, Padfoot, when you're not 'busy'?" James gave a sly wink indicating what kind of busy he meant.

"I might be enjoying myself," pouted Sirius, gaining a couple of laughs from the group. "But I'm sure I can find time between the dates. Why can't you go yourself, Prongs?"

"Hello," James waved his hand at the silver badge pinned to his robes, "I can't be seen incriminating myself. Besides," James grinned mischievously, "I'll be keeping a certain red-haired Head Girl entertained while you guys are off causing trouble."

"Lily will kill you if she finds out," mentioned Remus, who was still quite pale from the last full moon four nights ago.

"Don't remind me. I'm hoping that she won't find out this time," James glared at Peter as if to convey the horrible images of what would happen if Lily was told.

"I won't tell her, I promise," Peter said, squirming slightly. "She just caught me out last time with her cleverness."

"I know what you mean," James became transfixed, staring absently into the fire. "She's so beautiful, kind, honest…Merlin, I even love her temper - it's just amazing!"

"You have it bad," burst in Sirius, pushing dark locks out of his eyes and grinning at his best friend. "You think that her insulting you is cute?"

James just glared at Sirius for interrupting his daydream.

"Well, at least Lily tries not to make them public outbursts, as Raine seems to have a habit for," commented Remus with a definite twinkling in his grey eyes.

"Yes," said Peter, "She called you a moron in front of practically the whole of Hogsmeade."

"Will you please shut up about it," complained Black. He threw a pillow at Remus when he noticed Moony's face suggesting something Sirius did not want to consider and for bringing up the topic **_again._**

"Ooh, I think you hit a nerve there, old Moony," smirked James as he watched his best friend become increasingly uncomfortable.

"There is no nerve to hit, just an annoyance at my friends believing that I need to deflate my ego every ten minutes," said Sirius exasperated.

However Black's mind drifted back to the glimpses of Raine he saw when going between classes. She had completely tried to avoid him this week, which was fine by Sirius, because he needed the time to think. The old lady in the dress shop had puzzled him. It was obvious what kind of trouble he getting himself into, but with whom? Surely she hadn't meant Raine. But the memory of Raine in the green dress, breathing gently on his neck and the soft feeling of her hair nearly convinced him otherwise. _Damn it! For once I felt obliged not to act on my urges. When did I become the gentleman? _Another voice spoke_, When you decided that you were falling in love. Bloody hell!_

"Did you even prank her like you'd planned?" asked Peter

Sirius stuttered his answer, "I…I forgot…to…and now it's … it's too late."

"How," Peter asked, "did you miss the opportunity of pulling a prank on her?"

"Please explain," chorused James and Remus together. An idea had formed in both their minds about their dear Padfoot and his "student".

"I got preoccupied looking at the girls changing," shrugged Sirius. _Not all the girls - just one _whispered his traitorous mind.

"Poor Padfoot." James patted Sirius heartily on the back. "Being distracted by _all_the girls in the world".

"Was _Raine_ trying a dress on?" probed Remus.

"Ye-es. I walked in when she came out of her cubical," said Sirius, uneasy as to where Remus' questioning was taking him.

"I see."

"See what, Moony?" Sirius was beginning to get testy.

_Only because_, the voice echoing in his head said, _he's getting closer to the truth, and he's not as thick as you are!_

"I see that maybe the distraction was the person who was suppose to be the prank target," Remus gave a smug smile while James looked on thoughtfully. Peter stayed confused in the corner.

Sirius could feel his cheeks getting warmer and warmer, which meant he was blushing. For Merlin sake! He hadn't blushed since fifth year! James and Remus were waiting for an answer to their friend's discomfort, but luckily, at that very moment, Sara saved him. _Thank God for Sara_, exclaimed Black to himself.

Sara skipped nervously to where the Marauders were sitting. She was lucky that Raine hadn't appeared after dinner and couldn't be found in the girls' dormitary as this gave Sara the perfect excuse to look good in front of Sirius Black without being worried about someone else stealing the spotlight away from her. Raine's advice at Hogsmeade had made Sara a bit tougher despite rejection, and when Sirius had been standing by her in the dressing room, she realised that she had to make him fall in love with her. Now here she was, standing in front of the Marauders with her hair and make-up done, ready to converse, though it did annoy her that they were already talking Raine and not herself. But the opportunity of speaking to Black outweighed all trivial matters.

"Erm…sorry to interrupt." Sara gave a dazzling smile to them all and then focussed on Sirius. "But do you know where Raine is?" She gazed down at Sirius, taking in his good looks. He was tall, dark and handsome. _Just like Prince Charming should be!_ she mused.

"No," replied Sirius, who was a little put out because James was giving him the knowing wink and pointing to Sara with thumbs up.

"Well, I though you might have tutored her earlier." Sara sighed dramatically. "I haven't seen her since her last class when she was talking to Snape…" Sirius' ears perked up at this "…and I haven't seen her in her usual spots – the Great Hall or the library or by the lake."

"Why would she be speaking to Snape?" growled Black at the thought of those two…the image was too horrible even to think about.

"It's weird," agreed Sara (she would agree with anything Black had to say),"but they're really old family friends."

"Snape would never voluntarily befriend a muggle," mentioned James.

"Oh no, Jenkins is her stepfather's surname – he's the muggle. Raine's actually a pureblood. Her mother remarried some years after her father was murdered," Sara explained, then her face fell. "I wasn't suppose to tell you. In fact she never told me herself, her mum did"

"I'll help you find her," said Sirius picking himself up off the couch in one fluid movement.

Sara face filled with happiness; she was going to spend time alone with the Sirius Black. All the other girls will be jealous. She would have done a dance of celebration with Raine, but that would be embarrassing in front of Black. "Thank you," she managed to gush out.

"No problem," Sirius said, waving Sara away since she was trying to attach herself to him, "I can't have Raine breaking her wand or something. The test is next week."

Black really hoped this serious reason would convince James and Remus of the unlikelihood of him and Raine becoming an item. Unfortunately it didn't - both Prongs and Moony were grinned themselves silly as if Christmas had come early.

_Merlin's beard!_ screamed Black inside his head.

A few hours later Sirius was contemplating hitting his head on a hard wall. Sara had talked none stop about herself, and while he had to admit that she was very charming and pretty and if he wasn't going through this strange period of girl trouble he would have had no problem whisking her away to the astronomy tower. But Raine kept popping back into his head whenever such an idea presented itself. And another thing; Sara didn't seem that upset at not finding Raine in the last two hours of searching. They had double-checked all Raine's favourite places and even stayed in the transfiguration classroom for twenty minutes. All this was annoying Black, so that he stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Sara asked apprehensively.

_Merlin help me, _thought Sirius_, she sounds as if she thinks this is a date and I'm dumping her._

"Look, we've spent two hours searching and no Raine," he waved his hands about as if to prove a point. "I suggest we pick different routes and search. That way we cover more ground quicker."

"But how will I know if you find her?" pouted Sara. She was quite displeased with his idea and would try anything to stop him.

"Let's meet up …say, in an hour …by the Fat Lady's Portrait," said Sirius.

"Okay," agreed Sara, though her face told of her disappointment. "Good luck," she called when Sirius started to walk in the opposite direction.

"You too."

If I was Raine and hadn't appeared all days at the Great Hall- or any places with a large number of other students - where would I need to go? Sirius pondered this for a few minutes, then the solution came to him. The kitchen. Raine would need to eat, and hadn't he shown her where the kitchens were? He raced down several other halls, only once nearly being caught by Mrs Norris. Reaching the painting with the fruit bowl, he tickled the pear and walked into the kitchens.

At once a house-elf appeared at his elbow bowing deeply. "Master Black," he squeaked, "how can I serve you."

"I was wondering if you can tell me if a girl with messy brown hair covering most of her face and blue eyes has been eating here recently," asked Black politely.

"Yes, yes, Miss Raine has been coming in here all week," answered the house elf. "In fact she is eating right now at the table at the back."

"Good," voiced Sirius, showing triumph at finding Raine at last. "Then could I have a mug of hot chocolate? I'll be sitting with the girl."

The elf smiled and bowed again, disappearing into the large kitchens of Hogwarts. Sirius walked quietly over to the hunched figure that was sipping tea, and slid in next to her on the bench. Raine only notice the other person when he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Hullo Raine," Sirius said amicably.

If she could jump higher than ten feet she would. Sirius had scared her deeply so much that she had managed to pour her tea down the front of most of her clothes. "Don't do that that to me!"

"Sorry," he held his hands up in defence, trying to look apologetic, but his lips were twitching.

"Go ahead and smile, Black," fumed Raine. "You're basically halfway to hysteric laughter".

Sirius outwardly grinned at a dripping Raine, who busied herself by dabbing most of the tea off herself.

"Let me help," Sirius said softly as he removed her hand and took out his wand.

"You're not going to do anything embarrassing…like…like removing all my clothes or something?" questioned Raine.

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it…" Sirius trailed off. At Raine absolute horrified expression, Sirius burst out laughing. He had never had so much fun with anyone outside the Marauders.

Raine's hand was heading quickly to cuff Sirius' head but he caught it easily in mid action. "Surely you are not going to hurt your kind-hearted saviour?" stated Sirius.

"This saviour hasn't done anything yet except to laugh," grumbled Raine.

"Well, my dear lady, I will rectify the situation".

And with that he bowed over Raine's hand that he was still holding and lightly kissed the top of it. The simple action made Raine turn deep red, and kept her silent while Sirius quickly performed a quick drying spell on her.

As they left the kitchens, Sirius offered his arm gallantry to her, making Raine chuckle, the kiss forgotten. As they made their way to the Gryffindor tower, Sirius retold the recent event of Lily trying not to strangle James when he was being too secretive about perfect meetings. This ended in disaster - James being threatened in a corner with Lily's wand between his eyes. Before they turned the last corner, Black stopped them.

"Stop hiding in the kitchens, Raine," commanded Sirius. "I promise I won't prank you."

"Ever?" asked Raine in disbelief.

"Ever."

"Not even if I get you…. or embarrass you… or humiliate you again in front of everyone…."

"Okay, maybe then I will have to resort to something," Sirius smiled down at Raine who returned the look. "But you have to promise me something in return."

"Okay," said Raine. "What?"

"Don't hide your lovely face behind that hair of yours," Sirius grinned outwardly as Raine fingered some wayward strands back from her pale face.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much better."


	8. Seeing

Chapter Eight - Seeing

Raine had to admit, even if it was only to herself, that there were certain perks to having your hair tied back in a ponytail. First there was the expression of total shock on your best friend's face when she saw you in the morning, and secondly it was extremely nice not to have to worry about singeing your hair in Potions. All in all it had been a good day, though she wasn't going to give Black the credit for it.

However, exposing her face had allowed everyone to notice her, and that made Raine uncomfortable. She knew that her skin was quite pale, and it didn't make it any better to have that Lucius Malfoy boy staring at her every time he was around.

Now at dinner, Raine stabbed her potatoes with a fork, using a bit more venom than she usually did. _If only Sara was here to take my mind off things! _thought Raine unhappily. Raine hadn't seen her friend since that morning's conversation, which had been very short and to the point, with Sara constantly questioning her about the 'new hairstyle'. Raine had been clever enough to forego mentioning Sirius's name, knowing it would hurt Sara.

Raine couldn't spot Sara anywhere at the Gryffindor table, which was mystifying in itself. However her thoughts were soon broken with the sensation that eyes were boring into the back of her head. Raine turned and was met with Malfoy's possessive stare yet again. It had been the sixth time she'd caught him watching, and now Raine was really feeling feed up. Reaching up to the back of her head, she began to pull on the band that held her hair away from her face. She was just beginning to tug it downwards when another hand pulled hers away.

"You promised me you wouldn't hide, and that includes under your hair," Sirius said teasingly.

He grinned at the surprised look on Raine's face and took the opportunity to collapse his lean frame on the bench next to her. He propped his face up on his fist, giving himself a full view of Raine's face.

"How do you always manage to sneak up on people without them knowing?" asked Raine, allowing her hair to fall around her shoulders but pushing it away her face before Black could comment.

"A Marauder never reveals his secrets," he told her loftily with a distinct glow in his eyes. He reached out abruptly and pushed a few fly-away stands of hair behind Raine's ear.

"Except when you're hungry and dragging a poor innocent with you to the kitchens," Raine corrected.

Sirius placed his hand over his heart dramatically and gave Raine a soulful stare. "You wound me."

She smiled slightly at Sirius's antics - they were addictive. Then, glancing over his shoulder, she saw a malicious look on Malfoy's and paled. Past that _thing_ she was aware of Snape's eyebrows raised in a speculative stare, but his indifferent mask reappeared before Raine could be certain.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius sincerely, then he glanced behind himself and his features darkened. "Malfoy." He growled lowly like a dog about to pounce on his prey.

Sirius's tones of dislike for Malfoy brought Raine's attention back to reality. "Don't you do anything stupid, Black," Raine ordered in her strictest tone.

"Of course not, mother dearest." Sirius grinned as Raine's face flashed with annoyance at his not taking her seriously.

"I mean it." She pocked him in the chest. "If I hear about anything _strange_ happened to Malfoy in the next couple of days I will go straight up to McGongall and tell her…"

"And tell her?" Sirius prompted, appearing unperturbed.

"And tell her that you never turned up to _any _of our tutoring lessons."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Raine had crossed her arms and did look a bit menacing, causing Sirius to look at her closely to make sure this was _the_ Raine Jenkins, who was very shy, giving him a lecture. However, before answering, he noted the real concern in her eyes. Her face became flushed at his continual staring and went bright red when he leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "I'm not going to do anything unless _he_ does something first. But you can still tell McGongall I haven't been tutoring you, 'cause I wouldn't mind spending all year teaching you some new things." His smirk gave away his idea of "new things", to which Raine replied with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Dream on, Black," she informed him, laughing quietly and trying her best to break the tension.

"Oh, but I have, and I _will_ dream on," muttered Sirius ever so quietly. He got up and before disappearing to go to his friends who were already packing, he added softly, "Merry Christmas, Raine."

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

He went off with a smile on his face. Raine had called him by his first name! Merlin's beard, he was getting better at this than Prongs!

Meanwhile Snape watched Sirius leave the Great Hall before he commented to Malfoy.

"Leave Lorraine Jenkins alone, Malfoy," he said simply. "Unless you want to die mysteriously and never be heard of again."

"And are you the fellow that's going to make me, Snape?" sneered Malfoy. His cold blue eyes watched Snape as if he were a wild animal to break.

"Unfortunately I believe her brother would take care of it first," Snape bite back.

"What? Her mudblood of a brother challenge a great wizarding family?" Malfoy scoffed. "I think I can handle it," he informed Snape sarcastically.

"So you're willing to take on the Avenging Angel?"

Malfoy sputtered over his juice and paled considerably. "She's of no relation to him."

"I disagree."

Glaring at Snape, Malfoy struggled with an inner turmoil. He was never one to back down once he'd set his mind to something, but then no one could be so foolish as to annoy the second in command of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Snape hid his smirk as he watched with delight the contorting of Malfoy's face. It had been fun to rile him up, but the mention of Raine's brother only served to remind Snape of the predicament of Raine's association with Sirius Black. Her brother would not be happy about it, yet from what he could gather from Lorraine during their short chats, her brother Theo had not been in touch with her since their mother's remarriage. Raine most likely didn't know of her brother's association with Voldemort. Raine's mother had also deserted the highly rich pureblood club after her marriage to a muggle. But Snape had sometimes missed pretending to have a small sister called Raine.

"She's not my type," Malfoy announced. "I just thought it would be fun for awhile."

"And here I thought you had true feelings for her," muttered Snape.

Raine's head was still spinning from the events that had just occurred in the Great Hall. Sirius had kissed her! Kissed her on the cheek, but nonetheless kissed her and it was strange. _Extremely _s_trange! But he was just being nice, I'm sure. I wish I could tell someone! Could you image Sara's face!? She'd probably blow up!_ Raine chuckled to herself as she walked down the empty corridor and moved towards the staircase, intending to go to her common room.

"A word, Jenkins," said a familiar voice.

"When did we become so formal, Snape?" she inquired as she turned around and greeted him with a half smile.

Snape shrugged, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Are you ok?" Raine asked with concern.

"Have you heard from your brother?" asked Snape, turning the conversation to where he wanted it to go.

"One or two letters that talked about his extreme disappointment in Mum, and how she's letting Dad down by marrying a muggle. I knew that he was upset, but I just thought it was because he was still hurting from…from Dad being tortured by …by He Who Must Not Be Named." This was the first time Raine had ever discussed her father's death, but then this was Snape - a loyal friend who was more of a brother to her than Theo ever had been. "Why do you ask?"

"I think you should contact him and find out what he's been up to," Snape replied nonchalantly "It is Christmas after all."

With his attempt to warn Raine, Snape swept away down the hallway heading to Slytherin's common room. From what Raine could tell, Snape was concerned about her and Theo's relationship, which was awfully sweet of him, but she did detect a sense of fear as well.

_What have you done now, Theo?_ Her mind circled around that thought constantly as she headed to bed.

When she arrived in her room she was struck with a sudden sense of loneliness. Everyone else in her dorm was leaving for Christmas holidays tomorrow. She began to wonder if anyone else in Gryffindor besides her was staying at Hogwarts. Snuggling into her bed, Raine dreamed on happier thoughts, mostly replaying a certain kiss on the cheek.

I must admit that these chapters wouldn't be half as interesting if it wasn't for my lovely Beta Reader (passing her the Oscar for Writing which she deserves). I hope this will fulfil you 'til after Christmas! I have to warn you that I have exams in January and therefore might be so constant in updating. Enjoy your Christmas….and play with the snow!


	9. Christmas Presents

Sorry it took long but I have been busy with studying for my exmas. I hope that you can forgive me! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

A loud piercing squeal issued from reality woke Raine up with a start, and then she was greeted with four young girls from first and second year clambering onto her bed and smiling and yelping with delight.

"Raine, get up! It's Christmas day!" they chorused in unison.

At this moment in time, Raine would have loved to throw them all out of her bed and return to the land of nod. However, the small girls had adopted Raine as a mother figure, therefore took it upon themselves to involve her in all of their chaotic ideas. _It's actually sweet of them,_ mused Raine as she literally dragged her body out of the comforts of the bed and donned a dressing gown.

The common room was decorated wonderfully with gold and red, matching the house's colour, and stirred the Christmas feeling in the students. The girls had settled themselves around the fire and near the tree while Raine positioned herself on the couch. It reminded her of her bed, which she missed very much. All four pair of eyes gazed at her with anticipation.

Waving her hands in a shooing motion, Raine announced, "Go ahead and open the presents!"

In a matter of seconds, there was a flurry of activity, with wrapping paper flying through the air. With every present the girls unwrapped, a squeal would escape from their mouths and a collection of _ooh_s and _ahh_s from the rest. It was quite amusing for Raine to watch. Her Christmases were often a quiet affair, since either Dad was working or Mum was. She never could remember a time when both parents had been there for Christmas, but they had always tried to make up for it with holidays in the summer.

In fact, this Christmas could be considered one of the best. There were only fourteen Gryffindors staying for the holiday break and most of them were young.

Raine gathered her presents, surprisingly intact, from the mayhem and started to peel off the wrapping. First, her mother and step-dad. They had sent a lovely card with a letter inside saying that Mum was a bit of a lost without her, and John missed her too, joking saying that this was only because he believed she was the only one who could bring sense to her mother's idea of Christmas. This made Raine smile, for she knew her mum would be smiling or whacking a large pillow in John's direction. After her dad's death, Raine's mum never smiled or laughed, until one day she met John, who was determined to bring a smile to her face and succeeded. _If only Theo would understand that John is what Mum needs. _ Along with the letter came a massive box of sweets and some muggle novels for light reading.

Sara had given Raine a basic make up kit and a hair clasp. There was no card. Raine found this off-putting but forgotten it when she noticed a large white box with a huge red bow tied around it. This was when she became aware of an audience. Smiling shyly as the girls crept forward, looking very interested in this gift, Raine untied the bow and gently lifted the top off.

Murmurs of gasps were received in Raine's direction. Inside the box lay several kinds of roses in different colours. There were dark blues, violets, reds, yellows and pinks but the one that stood one was the white rose that glistened in the light, sparkling like a diamond.

"Who sent you that?" a small girl called Gail whispered in awe.

"No idea," replied Raine as she started looking for a card.

"Your boyfriend perhaps?" said gossiping Sophie.

Raine pulled a face. Why did everyone assumed that nice, romantic gifts came from a boyfriend? The girls giggled at Raine's expression of disgust.

Finally Raine spotted a piece of paper. All it said was '**Remember Practise!'**

She was gob-smacked. Sirius must think of her as a true friend to spend time getting a present for Christmas. A very well thought-out gift, as Raine loved flowers, especially whites roses. She hadn't thought about purchasing a present for him. She could tell by now that her face resembled something very red, but Raine was incapable of stopping herself.

"Look!" screeched Sophie. "I bet it's from a secret admirer and you have an idea who it is, don't you, Raine?"

Raine again shook her head in denial.

"Your face tell us otherwise," crowed Sophie.

"I'd better put these in water," muttered Raine, thinking of a way to get out of the common room. "I'll be back down in a minute, and then we can start having some games."

This placated the girls, who were about to intervene with Raine's escape route. Careful not to damage any of the petals, Raine gathered the exquisite bunch in her arms and made headways to the stairs. As she entered the room and laid the roses on her bed, she started to search for a container which could be used as a vase. The quest allowed Raine to think about the question of why Sirius would do anything like this to her. _I'm not pretty like the other girls he's used to, and not once has he given me such special treatment. Sara is probably more likely to get further past the friendship stage than I ever will. _Raine shuddered in disgust at Sara becoming one of Sirius' girlfriends._ She would be so unbearable if that happened, I think I would have to move to the Great Lake!_

Finding a chamber pot in the bathroom, Raine used one of the spells that Black had been teaching her over the last months to transfigure it into a tall, dark blue vase. Completely satisfied with her handiwork, Raine hummed a merry tune while placing the roses in such an order to show off all the colours. Busy at the task, she did not first hear the tapping at the window.

Flustered, Raine dashed across the room and opened the window, where a barn owl flew in urgently and collapsed on the bed, breathing as if it was about to die. Raine hurriedly untied the weighty envelope from its leg. At its release from the letter, the owl darted back out into the morning light in a great hurry.

As she scrolled the letter open, Raine noticed the handwriting as that of her brother and became excited at receiving news from him.

_Dear Lorraine_, 

_How much I miss you at this time of year! Merry Christmas! I am so sorry for not writing sooner, but I have been preoccupied with my decisions about my life. I must tell you now as your brother that I have come to realise that I can no longer contact Mother while she persists to live with that mudblood we're suppose to accept as a substitute for our father. I know that I am putting you in the middle of things, but I do not believe that I should hide behind my choice. I sometimes think that you already know this, Raine, as I remember you were quiet and perceptive child. Severus and I could never go through with our tricks and pranks since you always found out! Oh, the plans you used to spoil! I know that this is short, but I have another engagement to attend- the Potter family's ball. It's tonight and I am quite thankful of the companionship of the Malfoys, or there would be no point of going at all!_

_Love from your only brother,_

_Theo_

She had a feeling. The same kind of feeling that had warned her of Theo's childhood pranks. She knew that from his association with Malfoys and free use of "mudblood" that he was treading on dangerous ground. She now prayed that her worst fear would not come true.

To have your dad die at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named and then have your brother openly join the monster and cause your whole family destruction was more than Raine could bear.

All happiness drained from Raine's face. _This must be what Severus was hinting at, _thought Raine_. If he had not gone home like the others, I could ask him!_

The skipping of light feet on the stairs interrupted her thoughts. Raine suddenly sprang from her bed, moved quickly to her trunk and thrust the parchment to the bottom, hoping that no one would find it. As the door gave way to Sophie and a fourth-year girl, who on all accounts looked like she had been dragged up the steps, Raine forced a smile to her face and pushed the contents of letter to the back of her mind.

"What game are we going to play now, Raine?" pouted Sophie.

The fourth-year rolled her eyes with exasperation behind Sophie's back and smiled at Raine.

"What about…hide and seek first?" said Raine. "Boys and girls."

"That's boring," cried Sophie.

"Not if we have to play it in the boys dormitory," replied Raine. "That would give you enough time to rake around the drawers of your favourite boys!"

The gleam in the young girl's eyes was enough to show her immediate agreement to this game. "I can search through Sirius Black's boxers and breathe in the smell in his bed!" Sophie giggled at her imagination.

The fourth-year was struck dumb with shock from the revelation while Raine ventured, "Isn't he a bit old for you?"

"NO!"

xxxxxx

There will definitely be more fluff in the other chapter especially when Raine meets Sirius in the bathroom! All will be explained! Hee hee hee.


	10. Shower Incident

Chapter Ten – The shower incident!

The first Christmas in his new flat and Sirius Black was frantically looking for a pair of black trousers and a black shirt.

"Where in Merlin's beard are they!" shouted Sirius to the empty living room.

He was proud of his flat. At seventeen, with the help of the inheritance of a dead uncle, Sirius decided it was time to move out of the Potters' and become less of a burden. James and his folk made it very clear that they thought him as family and that he could come 'home' any time. This family affection ranged to the point of Prongs' mother sending him fresh, clean clothes to wear at the Potters' Ball tonight. Now Sirius had gone and lost them. He really did not want the wrath of Mrs. Potter on him.

He smirked at the thought. _No, this year I will be safe. Thank goodness for Lily Evans!_ James had been worried since the holidays started; Lily was coming to the Ball and would be introduced as Prongs' girlfriend. Therefore, Black was going to be lucky in the sense Mrs. Potter would not note his lack of appearance until the Ball began. That gave him three hours to work out where the hell his clothes went for a walk to.

He smacked his head quite hard as he remembered. Hogwarts. Folded neatly on his bed, ready to be packed away was his trousers and shirt. He gathered things he needed for a shower and picked up his dress robes and vacated his flat. He had decided that the best plan would be to Apparate to Hogsmeade, get ready at the school then use Floo Powder to the Potters' house.

_I can't believe I forgot! What is wrong with me at the moment?_ He pondered this for a while but the images in his head gave him away._ Smiling triumphantly, Sirius carefully placed the large box labelled 'Raine' behind the Christmas tree before he left for the holidays. His heart skipped a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling grew in his stomach as he silently crept back to his bed._

Black brought his mind back to reality and Apparated to his favourite town.

As he reached the school entrance, Sirius' presence made the odd girl who was roaming around the halls stop and sigh. His black hair was swept away from his face and his eyes glowed from the exercise of walking all the way from Hogsmeade in cold weather. It was obvious at this moment why all the girls loved him. He chuckled as he glanced at the faces of the girl who in return gazed unrepentantly at him. _If only Raine would show some interest. Am I not good-looking enough for her?_

_More likely not steady enough in the girlfriend department, _said his heart. Sirius groaned in frustration. All through his walk his heart had the opportunity of making him squirm when Raine popped through his line of thoughts. Even in his dreams a haunting image of the green dress repeated itself constantly.

_Damn it!_ Reaching his dormitory, Black was quite surprised not to have bumped into any Gryffindor especially a certain someone who likes to hide her face behind brown hair. _Must be out having a snow fight. Wish I could join them._ But when he said 'them' it was only directed at Raine, for Sirius could see himself having immense pleasure tackling Raine into the snow and pinning her so he could have his wicked ways.

"That girl will be the death of me!" For all his confidence in the womaniser area; a very shy Raine who wasn't pretty like the others but had a charm that attracted him none-the-less could be a problem he never considered. "Stop thinking and go for a shower," he argued to his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom.

"Right, girls," Raine whispered. "This is it. We have two remaining boys left to capture. I suggest we spilt up and take a level each. If you find them, remember to hit them with your wand to cause red paint to shoot out and mark them."

"Ok," said Sophie eagerly, "I'll take the seventh year room."

"But I want that one," complained a third-year who Raine had come to realise as having a good career in stalking people.

"Both of you are wrong," said Raine. "For argument's sake I will be taking the seventh-years just because I am older and I can use something to blackmail Black with for a night off from tutoring."

"I would blackmail him to double my _private lessons _with him," moaned Sophie.

"Enough!" whispered Raine. "Let's go; we have only ten minutes and the boys have the advantage. You don't want to have them throw snowballs at you, do you!"

"No!" voiced the other six girls playing.

"Good."

Raine sighed as she was left to venture the last flight of stairs on her own. The game of hide and seek was going well when the Marauders weren't in the conversation. It made Raine realise how popular they all were.

The door opened with a creak and Raine slipped in unnoticed. Her face scrunched up in disgust at the mess. _Really, I thought boys improved when they matured. Seemingly not, when you consider the mess of this room!_ It looked if Peter, Remus, James and Sirius had all forgot to tidy up for the last seven years. Bed covers, sheets and pillows were thrown haphazardly on the ground instead of the bed; smelly clothes littered the floor. Raine really gave up on any of the Marauders when she noticed a path of clothes from one bed to the bathroom. _What a bunch of lazy gits!_

Tiptoeing around the sight, which should be, labelled 'danger site', Raine began her search for the two last boys who had not been caught. She decided to head for the curtains, as an able body could hide behind there and maybe to open a window for fresh air. She made through the waste site without falling over and was quite pleased with herself, but there were no bodies hiding. Next she decided that they could be hiding under the beds and therefore proceeded to go to the nearest.

As she stopped at the first one and began to bend down it was quite obvious that she would need to touch the floor and that was one thing she refused._ I could always sit on the bed,_ she mused,_ then just look over the side by shifting the sheets. No one is around._ With that Raine jumped on the bed which sighed under her weight. She gently leaned over the edge. No one there.

_Well, time for another bed. _She giggled at the thought of her ever being here on a bed with a Marauder. She was beginning to think that the boys weren't here. The bed on her right was a complete tip and happened to be one trailing all the clothes to the bathroom. _Could this be James' or Sirius'? Both are messy pups._ Again on top of it she peered over the bedside to have a look under.

"What are you looking for?" said an inquisitive voice.

Raine screamed, lost her balance and fell into a pile of pillows. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she hadn't suffered from concussion. There was Sirius dripping water on her from his hair or body, Raine couldn't tell, with the biggest grin plastered across his face. To Raine that smile (which was affecting her mind more than she would have thought) brought images of a boy getting his wish from Santa.

"It's not every day I get a girl sitting on my bed freely," he smirked. "Well, maybe every other day."

Raine had lost her ability to talk. Here was Sirius Black with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his …well… private parts and another towel drying his hair. This is when it hit Raine that Black _was _the most handsome man ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts and her heart fluttered. _Where did that thought come from! _Her mind was in a muddle to busy trying to find the words to speak and the other side of her brain trying to process the lean figure in front. _How is it he has perfectly toned body when I never seen him exercising? He's always lazing around. Can you get fit from sitting on your backside all day? It definitely works for Sirius. _Raine stared again for another couple of minutes at his chest before she could take her eyes off and look at his face. When she eventually glanced up she wished she hadn't.

He couldn't help but laugh at her inside. Hearing a giggling sound outside the bathroom, Sirius had wanted to investigate which boy would dare enter this room. The Marauders had threatened many deadly pranks on the younger boys if they should enter. And as he peeked out, to his surprise and amazement, he saw Raine pounce on his bed like it belonged to her. _Well, it could belong to her if I was her teacher for outer school curriculum, _he mused. _Stop it! You would only break her heart. _But yet again, that sneaky voice mumbled, _Or maybe it is you whose heart will be broken._ He thought it would be a laugh to scare her and it had worked fantastically. Now her eyes had been glued to his chest while her face turned a deep crimson colour. Not that he minded many girls couldn't help himself but Raine's gazing made him feel uneasy as if he was completely naked in front of her.

However, the opportunity to survey Raine without any comment from his pesky friends was welcomed with all his soul. Raine was wearing very fetching tartan pyjamas that hung loosely around her figure. _She is beautiful. _She was still panting heavily from the fall and the scare which made Sirius focus in on her chest. _I wonder if she would pant harder if I was to…_ He suddenly brought his mind back from the gutter to have Raine's blue eyes pierce his dark eyes. Black displayed a lopsided smile on the outside; the inner was trying to keep his desires away from Raine's perceptive eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question," coughed Sirius.

"What question?" A confused Raine just stared anywhere except for his over-exposed body. Every time she got a glimpse of his body she thought how horrible the situation was. _Thank Merlin that Sirius would find this amusing. "_I was looking for two boys," she replied remembering what Sirius had startled her with.

"Well, I never had you down for that kind of fun Raine," said Black seriously. "Maybe I have over looked your skills somewhat." His eyebrows wiggled at another sexual suggestion.

"Get your head from the gutter, Black," stated Raine, who picked herself up and straightened her clothing. "What are you doing here?"

Luckily, Sirius stifled his groan at what he thought was the beginning of a strip for his delight and said, "Taking a shower," he gestured to his half-nakedness as Raine blushed again. "Would you like to join me?"

"No," Raine replied softly as she felt her face grow hotter.

"Sure?" whispered Sirius into her ear, moving his body an inch away from hers. He had no control over himself as he began to twist some of Raine's silky hair around his finger.

"Yes." Raine made her face to look at him and stare into those deep, dark eyes in which you could easily lose yourself. Her determined face stopped Black from pushing her further. He wanted to wait until she was comfortable with him. He only wished it were soon.

"Suit yourself." With all his willpower, he stepped back and moved towards the bathroom again. "I came back to collect specific clothing that I forgot to pack. You see, I'm going to the Potter's Ball and Mrs. Potter would kill me if I turned up in unclean clothes."

"She knows you too well," muttered Raine. Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned to flash her a knees-go –weak smile. Raine glanced at the floor.

"And I thought I would save time coming here to get ready." He closed the door and proceeded to get himself ready while still talking to Raine. "So how's your Christmas been?"

"Fine, I guess. I wish I was at home with my mum but being woken up by four young girls jumping on your lungs does have its surprises."

He chuckled at Raine's response. He only wished it had been him jumping on her. "So what did you get? Anything special?"

"Couple of books, chocolates, a letter from my brother and a beautiful bouquet of flowers that I have no idea where they came from." Raine couldn't resist the urge to try and tease him but he was one step ahead of her.

"Really? Why don't you have a guess!" he shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"Well, the only one who been noticing me is a tall, dark-haired man…"

"Go on."

"Who is able to converse amiably with me and is really intelligent…so it must be…Snape!"

"What!" Sirius yelled in her ear. He spun her round securing her in his arms and against his body. "You think he would have thought of something sweet!"

Raine sputtered "No." He mind was in cloud nine. His touch was playing havoc with her senses and a tingling feeling seemed to start from where he was holding her.

"Good." He dropped his grasp and moved away. "What do you think? Do you think I will break a fair maiden's heart?" In his dark blue robes which complimented his dark, handsome features, he looked gorgeous. Not trusting her voice, Raine nodded.

"I suppose I better go before Mrs. Potter decides to use me as the fairy on top of the Christmas tree," quipped Sirius, allowing another dazzling smile to light up his good looks.

As he headed for the door, Raine stopped him with a soft, "Thank you for the gift. It was wonderful." He turned and walked towards her.

"My pleasure," he whispered as he tilted her chin with his fingers and kissed her with the sweetest of kisses before pointing up. "Mistletoe."

He disappeared, as Raine stood dumbfounded again at his actions.

'_Cold shower, I need a cold shower,' _became Sirius' mantra for the whole of the night.


	11. Having a Ball

Chapter 11

Lounging against a doorway between two large rooms which had been converted into the 'Potter's ball area', consequently blocking the entrance to both, Sirius was dejected. The party was in full swing, and there was a lot of older eye-candy, as well as many young girls pestering him, but the only thing on his mind at the moment was the memory of his kiss with Raine.

_Please Merlin, don't let Raine realise there was no mistletoe! I don't want to die an early death…though she does look lovely when she's shouting at me…no, no just don't let her find out._

Sirius shifted his weight to the other leg and scanned the rooms for any familiar faces. James' parents were having a grand old time talking with another couple who actually looked enthralled. Too busy looking the other way, Black didn't registered the tapping on his shoulder until the person yelled in his ear.

"Earth to Padfoot! Can you hear me?"

Rubbing his ear to make sure no permanent damage had been done, Sirius smiled at his best friend James, who held Lily round the waist and was beaming with happiness.

"So are you guys official now, or have you just got Lily drunk enough to stand human contact," he joked.

James chuckled while Lily hit his arm.

"Behave Sirius," smiled Lily. She turned round to James and kissed him on the cheek. "There, would I do that, voluntarily, if I was drunk?"

"Probably," answered Sirius.

James jumped in before Lily could express her opinion on Sirius' behaviour. "Now, now, dear Padfoot, just wait 'til you're in love and have having a hellish time trying to act normal."

"Does he ever?" murmured Lily. James smiled at the comment while Black barked a laugh.

"How do you know I'm not feeling that pain right now? I might be in love with…with… someone really special." Sirius wanted to disappear right now. His stuttering at the end of his bloody remark wouldn't fool James. _If only Raine hadn't popped into my head when I was saying that! Seriously, this girl is definitely trouble…and trouble is my middle name._

"Black, when have you are been in love?" scoffed Lily, incredulous.

Sirius just gave her a charming smile and a blank face, hoping that they would just drop the whole thing. Fat chance.

"My dear Lily flower, I think I can enlighten you to the heartache of Sirius' soul," said James, looking extremely happy that the tables had turned and thanking Remus for being so observant in this sort of thing.

"Who is it?"

Sirius was trying to give James a look that said _don't you dare or I'll do something really horrible to you!_ However Prongs, in very high spirits, totally ignored any signals from Sirius and answered. "Raine Jenkins, of course."

"But… but she's not as pretty as most of the girls Sirius goes for," stated a confused Lily, "and she's awfully shy in large crowds, _and_ she's intelligent enough to ward off Black's advances. So why her?"

The last part was directed at Sirius, who was now looking uncomfortably at the floor as if he found it the most amazing thing in the world. He thought that spending ten minutes gazing at the ground would give them enough of a hint to leave him alone. Unfortunately not; Sirius glanced up, meeting vivid green and hazel eyes looking at him expectantly and patiently.

"She's different," whispered Black. _How embarrassing can this get! Please Merlin, if you have any feelings, swallow me up whole now!_

James nodded in satisfaction at the answer. Unlike Lily, Prongs had the advantage of several years of friendship, during which time Sirius had become like a brother to him, and he had actually witness changes in Padfoot's demeanour as of late. No longer did he jump at the chance at rendezvousing with any and every girl in the astronomy tower; now he always searched the halls for his 'pupil', and had mostly dropped his façade of being a git and not caring about anything. This new Sirius was the Sirius that James knew behind closed doors. It was nice to see the real him in the real world.

"Sirius, can I have word privately," asked Lily, so sweetly that both James and Sirius raised their eyebrows in fear and confusion.

"Ermm…sure…this way." Sirius lead Lily through a side door into the gardens which had been dressed in fairy lights.

"I'll come for you in five," James shouted when they walked off. "Hopefully you'll still be alive."

"Now," said Lily in a quiet yet determined voice. Her back was facing Sirius as she closed the doors leading to the garden and put a silencing spell around the two of them. "What exactly are your intentions with Raine, Sirius?"

_This is embarrassing. Lily is obviously doing the 'I'm looking after my friend in a mothering way so watch your step', _thought Sirius as he tried to answer with an honest reply. Usually when it came to mothers, he would flash them a cheeky grin and flirt a little, but that wouldn't work on Evans, and besides he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Prongs.

"I was thinking about maybe asking her out sometime," replied Sirius hesitantly, trying to gauge the outcome of this interrogation.

"Listen here, Black," voiced Lily in her 'I'll get angry if I have to' tone, "If you _use _Raine just to add another knob to your bedpost then beware! I'll take great pleasure in removing your only asset that attracts the girls…"

"What!" gasped Black sarcastically. "Lily, dearest, what can _you_ do?" He folded his arms across his chest and watched in amusement as the petite redhead started to fume.

Quicker than James, Lily whipped out her wand and backed Sirius into a pillar, her wand focused on his nether regions. "Believe me Black, I'll make your manhood forgettable."

Black paled considerably. _Why did James have to fall in love with a crazy woman?_

A loud cough interrupted the staring contest. They both looked up and noticed a grinning James standing behind them, his hazel eyes twinkling with hidden laughter.

"James…how fortune that you stopped this madwoman," said Black. Lily scowled at Black as she moved to James. "She was going to take the only thing I hold dear!"

"Now, now Padfoot don't get too emotional," chuckled James, " Lily only curses you physically if you've done something to annoy her."

"Well, still…just in case keep Feisty here away from me," whispered Black as he made his escape to freedom while the love birds occupied themselves with gazing at the night sky.

This whole revealing your soul to your friends was hard work, so Sirius made his way to the buffet table to grab some munchies and thought about finding an empty room to think on things. He didn't want to be surround by fawning girls when he had to work out a strategy to make one fall for him. This needed the Marauder's touch.

The table was very long and the food looked gorgeous in every way. _The house elves have done themselves a grand job,_ mused Black. Grabbing a plate, Sirius began to pick out his favourite nibbles, mostly of the chicken variety, but as he headed to the middle section of the table, two other males blocked him from continuing. Usually Sirius wouldn't wait, just skip around them and head for the pudding and drinks.

However, Sirius stopped when he saw it was Snape talking with a tall guy who looked to be in his early twenties with brown hair, and blue eyes that made him look slightly familiar. The way the two were whispering intrigued Black, who hovered behind them so that he was in range to pick up anything worthy.

Sirius would bet his life that Snape had joined the Voldemort's death eaters, and he was willing to bet that the other man was a follower too. Pretending to be engrossed in picking food, Sirius kept one ear on the whispers, but he went cold as he picked out a name.

Raine.

The older man had said it with a certain amount of assurance. Sirius' heart went into overdrive. Raine - a death eater! Black would as soon believe that as marry Dumbledore. Moving closer until he was right behind them, he caught parts of their converstion.

"Theo think!" hissed Snape. "She wouldn't want to…"

"She might be in Gryffindor," spat the stranger, "but in her heart she's a Sytherin like me…"

"Raine would never join...her father…"

"Father was a fool trying to befriend the Dark Lord…she is my sister…_will follow me…"_

"You know best," replied Snape.

"Of course," grinned the man coldly, "let's not discuss it so openly - time will come soon when we can stand proud of our master's work."

He walked off into the crowd. Snape turned to face Sirius.

"Surprise, surprise," Snape drawled out. "Did you like what you heard?"

"Leave Raine out of your little evil, twisted plans, Snivellus," growled Black. "She would never become what you are."

"Of course she won't, why do you think I allowed you to overhear?" answered Snape smoothly. "Her brother, however," he indicated the man who had just left, "has other ideas, and he will stop at nothing to mould Raine into her rightful place with the purebloods."

Sirius was shocked for two things. The fact that Raine could be related to such a cruel man was strange enough, but to hear Snape agreeing with him was out of this world.

"She wouldn't do anything to harm anyone," stated Sirius.

"She doesn't even know the extent of her brother's feelings," said Snape. "But do not put it past Theo to charm her into doing his bidding. Watch out for her."

With that said Snape turned around suddenly and disappeared in the thickness of the crowd. Black remained at the table processing everything. Raine, the girl he loved, had a brother who supported He Who Must Not Be Named. _There goes my chance of an easy life! _thought Black. _Snape was right - I hate to admit that he is right - Raine needs a guardian angel._ He devilish smile slowly spread across his handsome features for the first time that night. _Surely a halo would suit my complexion. _

Leaving his filled plate on the table, Sirius went to share the information with his partner-in-crime James to discuss tactics. Black started to weave through the group of people, nodding occasionally to others and stopping to smile at pretty girls. _I'm not in a relationship…yet. I can still flirt if I know not to touch._

Just as he noticed the messy black haired man standing close to a small redhead, a pair of arms encircled his waist. Trapped, Black could do nothing but watch his opportunity to talk about the problem walk away. James and Lily were heading towards the Potters'. _Great! Fantastic!_ Black was fuming inside.

Pulling slightly roughly on the arms to see the face of the culprit, Sirius' angry statement went up in smoke. Here was Sara, dressed in a blue dress with a very low back to it, smiling like a cat who'd caught the cream and pouting slightly.

"Will you dance with Sirius?" she purred as she led him to the dance floor without waiting for an answer. "I haven't seen you all night. Bet all the girls wanted a piece of you." This last remark had a jealous sting to it, but Black chose to ignore it.

Her arms snaked around his neck bringing his face closer to hers' as they swayed to the slow music. Sirius noticed the smell of alcohol on her breath and cursed inside himself.

"Could you let me have some room to breathe, Sara?" Sirius removed her hands clasped at his neck.

She pouted, annoyed that her seduction was not working. She tried again. "Do you like my dress?" she asked, her eyes fluttering up at him. "I knew that you liked it when Raine had it on, but green isn't really my colour."

Her rambling was going in one ear and out the other until she hit a nerve with mentioning Raine. The green dress which had started Black thinking about the concept of love. Raine had looked extremely gorgeous because she was herself an elegant, honest, and kind person.

"I wore it for you."

"What…sorry?" Sirius broke his train of thought and looked down at Sara.

"I wanted to look special for you since I know how much you like me."

_I'm in shit! Why in Merlin's beard does this have to happen to me!._

"Look, Sara, I think we should stop dancing and get you a glass of water, hmm?" said Sirius softly.

"I don't care. As long as I'm here with you," she replied husky tones. With that she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Sirius was trapped in the middle of the dance floor with a girl kissing him as if her life depended on it. To break it off and make a scene would cause the Potters  
embarrassment. He did not want to lose the only family he had.

She finished, leaning her head on his chest. "I knew you felt the same way."

Please forgive me for taking so long with this chapter! I like to thank you all for being patient. My exams are now finished so I should have time to doa fair a mount of writing now. Please review and tell me what you think about the plot. Thanks!


	12. Friendship

Chapter Twelve 

The first thing Raine noticed about Sara when she came back from Christmas break was that she was smiling again - a genuine smile. This made Raine happy for her. It was quite clear that Sara's cheerfulness had something to do with a boy, and after much prodding Sara eventually caved and told Raine that everything would be revealed before bedtime. As Sara literally skipped away to her first class of the day, Raine found her gaze caught by Sirius'.

Raine was confused at the anguish and anger evident in his eyes and gave him a small smile and wave, hoping to break his concentration on whatever dark thoughts currently commanded his thoughts. Sirius shook his head and smiled slightly in return, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

_Great,_ thought Raine. _Just when I have one friend back to normal, the other one decides to go off course_.

A tap on the shoulder alerted her to the fact that Black was behind her. Slowly turning to face him, Raine blushed at the memory of their kiss and her being in his room.

"Morning Sirius," she said shyly.

Somehow this made Black grin outright and regain his cheerful countenance. _She's been thinking of our kiss_, he thought excitedly to himself.

"I wonder what you were thinking of…hmmm?" he murmured questioningly as he stole a piece of buttered toast while settling down next to her.

"Classes."

"Not about mistletoe?" he queried. At that point Raine's face did go bright red from embarrassment, but her expression was shielded from most of the Great Hall by her hair. She had forgotten to tie it up due to seeing Sara in high spirits, and then by wondering how Sirius was going to act.

He gently brushed the strands from her face, taking in the feel of the delightfully soft skin of her cheek. "I need to talk to you about something, Raine. Can we have our practise tonight instead of tomorrow?"

With his fingers still touching her face ever so lightly, Raine's brain decided to melt and she contented herself with the fizziness in her stomach.

"Are you mad at me for being in your room?" asked Raine. "I swear to you it won't happen again."

"No. I quite enjoyed the experience. Didn't you?" Sirius smirked as Raine again went red and started to fidget with her robes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Now don't get cocky. I was just dazed with the fact that that there wasn't actually any mistletoe."

Now it was Black's turn to flush. He had hoped to get away with that. So seemingly Raine knew, but wasn't annoyed. _Hey, I might have a chance after all!_

"Not acting so clever now, are we, Mr Smarty pants?" said Raine leaning towards him to get a better glimpse of Sirius Black - god of Hogwarts - turning red.

Seeing an opportunity for some payback Sirius also leaned in closer so that their faces were nearly touching. Her eyes had turned to saucers allowing the depth of the blue shade to shine.

The surprise movement caught Raine off-guard so that she swallowed and held the air in her lungs. _He's just teasing me. He wouldn't kiss me in front of everyone. The kiss was just Christmas spirit - stop looking into this as if it's a great romance!_

"I must be extremely clever if I can do this," he whispered before capturing Raine's lips for a quick kiss.

Breaking apart Raine moved her hand to her lips as if to make sure that he had actually kissed her. They were still tingling, and her mind seemed to have run away. Since the time they meet in his bedroom, all Raine could think about was how wonderful Black was – handsome, intelligent, funny and sweet. Then she scolded herself for turning into one of his stupid fan-club girls. She remembered his mentioning that they were a bunch of nitwits, and that he just placated them with a smile or two to keep them off his back. Was she one of those girls? Her heart was tearing itself apart trying to guess.

"Why do you do this Sirius?" Raine's voice quivering. Sirius gave her a speculative look. "I'm not pretty…I certainly can't stand being in the spotlight where you are…and…and we're opposites."

Sirius groaned at his mistake. All he had planned to do was ask for a few minutes with Raine to explain the whole Sara incident and start afresh with their 'relationship', but sitting here with her and flirting a little had then turned into the temptation of a small kiss on her smooth lips, and everything he had planned went out the window.

Ever so slowly Sirius raised his intense dark eyes to meet Raine's perturbed ones and he whispered with such emotion, "Because I like you."

"But…but…" Raine was stumbling over her words but her voice stopped when Black held her chin in place. This was a dream. No one had taken notice of Raine Jenkins for six years at Hogwarts, and now the hottest guy in school was basically spelling out his love for her. His touch was destroying her self-control. Raine was thankful she was sitting down as her knees had started shaking.

"But what, Raine?" asked Sirius. She averted her gaze and stayed silent. This new development was scaring her. "You're beautiful and intelligent and…well…I like the shadows also." The cheeky remark at the end made Raine smile. This was the Sirius she knew – flirting and daring, his trademark grin brightened his dark features. Raine started to squirm under his loving gaze.

Sirius could tell that there were eyes watching them intently from all sides of the hall, but he wasn't bothered until he remembered Sara.

_What if news gets to her? What will Raine do? I'm such an idiot! Please Merlin let them not speak together 'til I have my say. _Sirius had never begged in his life, but he was starting today.

Black leaned down to Raine's ear, breathing hot air on her neck, which made her shiver. "Let's meet up after classes so we can talk. I need to explain a few things." Taking her off guard Sirius quickly kissed her neck. _I really should stop before, well before anything happens, _mused Black. _Her skin is a drug though…just addictive. Wait. Stop now, Padfoot, and fix the Sara problem._

Raine nodded. She couldn't trust her voice. Sirius smiled at this adorable habit of Raine's. _She's really a sweet person._

"See you at the entrance," murmured Black as he dragged himself away from her to meet the Marauders who were leaving the hall.

"Your taking a risk, Padfoot," hissed James. "What if Sara gets to her before you? Who do you think she'd believe - her best friend or the known womaniser of Hogwarts?"

"I couldn't stop myself," Sirius defended himself. "She's just too good." He brushed a hand through his tousled dark hair, hoping once again that he would get to Raine before Sara.

Sara was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that Sirius had kissed her at The Potters' Ball. She was certain that he would ask her out for the Valentines' Hogsmeade weekend._ Take that Raine! Sirius is mine and always was._

Sara felt slightly guilty that she was blaming Raine for the hitches in her plan for making Black fall in love with her, but it was true. Sirius took notice in Raine first, before Sara's beautiful self, and they always had those small joking and flirty conversations together. _Isn't Raine supposed to help **me **snare Black?_

Walking into the common room lost in her thought, Sara accidentally bumped into a group of second year Gryffindors. "Watch were you going," she scolded as she pushed them aside.

They took no notice of her.

"Guess what, Amy!" squealed a girl called Sophie. "I saw Sirius Black kiss Raine this morning in the hall. I think _everyone_ noticed. Poor Raine, she won't like the attention. I bet those roses she got at Christmas were from him. I'm soo jealous."

"I'm happy for Raine," replied Amy. "Raine is sweet. She looked after us through the holidays. She deserves someone nice."

"Nice? Nice! Sirius is the most sought after guy in the whole school" shrilled Sophie.

This made Sara's blood run cold. Raine had betrayed her in the worst way: stealing her boyfriend. Sara knew there was something happening between them, though she had always accepted Raine's denials. Sara was furious. How could Raine embarrass her like this? It was all Rains' fault, nothing could be put on Black, as hewas always _defending_ himself from other girls' advances. No, this time Sara would find out the _truth_ from Raine.

Stalking passed the group of second-years again, Sara made her way to hunt the halls of Hogwarts for Raine to give her a piece of her mind.

Today would have been a wonderful first day back for Raine if it hadn't been for Sirius' morning conooddling in the Great Hall - not that she was complaining about his affection, but it seemed that the whole school thought it was their business now.

Raine was disappointed that she hadn't seen Sara all day. _I wonder how she'll take the news. Luckily she'll be happy with that guy she was hinting about from Christmas break. Hopefully she won't be mad._

It was after lessons now and Raine was pacing the entrance waiting for Sirius to tell her what was on his mind. She was slightly nervous, but reassured at the same time. _At least Sirius is an honest person when he wants to be._

Raine pushed her hair back from her face remembering her promise to Black. _Oh no! What if…maybe he's here to tell me that we can't be together because of his tutoring me._ Raine's heart started to race as time went by and no Sirius appeared.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and glanced up. She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Sirius, and doubly shocked when an angry Sara stamped over to her.

"Sara! I haven't seen you all day," said Raine, glad for the company.

_Slap!_

Raine recoiled in pain. Sara had just smacked her across the face and it stung like hell.

"Bitch!" screeched Sara. "You kissed my boyfriend! What, did you think you could steal him from me?"

Oky doky I hope people like this chapter. I will try and put more fluff into the story but I can't have Sirius getting the girl so easily. I'm having problems with the ending so any ideas please just me! Thank you and remember to review!


	13. An Honest Talk

Chapter 13

An Honest Talk

Raine hadn't stop crying since she arrived under the large oak tree which was situated near the Great Lake. She guessed it had been an hour or so, because the sun was about to set. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again as she buried her head in her knees. What had she done?

-

Sara had raged on and on about the code of friendship and honesty and that Raine was nothing but a slag. Fine, Raine accepted that she hadn't been totally faithful on the Sirius subject and asked for forgiveness. She tried to explain that it just happened, and that she herself didn't quite know what was happening.

Sara brought up instances claiming she had proof that Raine was stealing Sirius away from her – saying that the tutoring lessons were really snogging sessions, that Raine only tried on the dress to seduce him, and always, always occupying Sirius' attention when Sara tried to hold a conversation with him.

Raine of course denied this all, but nothing was getting through to the enraged Sara, who continued pacing up and down, raising her voice and attracting the attention of everyone who passed by.

Raine felt that she was being held against her will. She wished Sirius would come and tell the whole truth. If he really was going out with Sara, then why had he been leading Raine on? Was he that cruel? In her heart, Raine didn't think so, but having her best friend slap her did bring some doubt.

Just when Raine thought the situation couldn't get any worse, Sara closed the space between them and whispered, "to think that I was a friend to you when your whole family became death eaters. I saw your brother at the Winter Ball boasting about his murders. Your father must be proud of him…what's the saying - like father like son."

After she had uttered those words Raine lost control. Whipping out her wand from her sleeve Raine hexed her friend, sending her soaring through the gathering crowd of onlookers and hitting the wall before falling to the floor.

Sara was knocked unconscious. The students moved away from Raine, unsure as to what to do when an girl gave her best friend one hell of a curse.

Lily Evans, however, had witnessed the whole thing and knew exactly what to do. She walked slowly and steadily towards Raine as if she were approaching a frightened animal. Raine began to shake visible as her brain started to realise what she had done. The anger had built up from the accusations of her wanton conduct, but the tip of the balance had been the comment on her father.

Sara didn't know her past history. How can she judge what her father was! No one knew.

"Raine?" asked Lily. "Raine are you ok? Can you hear me?" Lily was near enough Raine to see in Raine's eyes that she wasn't alright. From the spell she cast on Sara, whatever the other had whispered had touched a nerve.

"I'm…I'm sorry," mumbled Raine. "I…I …I don't know what came over me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" ventured Lily. "I know that Sirius can really mess with girls minds. I mean, I'm dating his best friend. I probably know him better than most."

"It's nothing to do with Sirius," said Raine quietly. "I mean, not really. I know that your Head Girl, Lily, but can you punish me later…I need...I need to get away from the staring and just cry."

"Raine," pleaded Lily. "Please, if there's something I can do…let me"

"Can you make sure that Sara is ok, and that I haven't hurt her much?"

"Um…sure." Lily was at a loss as how to give comfort to Raine, or even try to communicate to her. It seemed to Lily that Raine was pretty good at shielding her past - just like a very tall, dark and handsome rascal she knew.

Without waiting anymore, Raine shuffled out the school entrance down to the lake for peace and quiet. No one would follow her - they were all scared of her now. Had she really turned into her family? Was it genetic that she was going to follow in her dad and brother's footsteps?

She wasn't as blind as many people believed her to be. It had only taken three letters from her brother for Raine to have her fears confirmed. Theo was a death eater. And from the way he gloated and his arrogant phrasing, it was clear to Raine that he was good at what he did.

Now she cried. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she sat on the damp ground and lowered her head to muffle the sounds of anguish. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Sirius was definitely going to lock the next person who stopped him up in the nearest broom cupboard. He was half an hour late to meet Raine, and he was nervous as hell with worry to think that someone might inform Sara before he could explain his actions to Raine.

_Not that Sara would notice the outside world when she thinks that she's got me! _Even inside his head that sounded very arrogant, though it was true. He just couldn't mess up his chance with Raine. Deep down inside he knew that even though she would forgive him, he never would.

Being nervous all day about having to talk her gave Sirius a lot of time to think about the differences between Raine and the other girls he had had.

It was clear that looks weren't what fist attracted Sirius, but now her face haunted his dreams. Her face was always completely honest, and he could never manipulate her in ways he done with other girls.

"Well, Black, it seems that I underestimated you." The voice of his enemy drifted to his ears.

"What do you want Snape?" Sirius growled. "I don't have for you I'm meeting…"

"Raine?" Snape supplied. "You seem to doing a marvellous job at being her _friend,_"he said quite sarcastically. "For instance you just ruined her life with your stunt this morning."

"I've done nothing of the kind!" bit back Sirius. "Raine knows how I feel."

"I'm sure," sneered Snape, "Especially when her best friend slapped her and called her many things…bitch being most frequently used."

Sirius groaned in frustration at his stupidity. Snape moved closer. "I didn't allow you to overhear Theo's plans by accident, Black," he said, spitting out the name as if it was poison, "but Raine is like a sister to me, and she will need help. I thought you of all people would understand pure-blood family thinking. Try to help her instead of thinking of yourself."

"I am," said Sirius.

"Well, great job so far."

"Look, _Snivellus_, I'm going to be there and protect her from whatever comes," stated Black. "I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt her."

"She's already has been hurt."

Sirius mouth gaped open in surprise. _When? How? Why?_

At this Snape took his cue and walked back to the Sytherin common room to finish off his Potions homework. There was nothing else he could do now.

Sirius had to started to work out what the hell in happening with his life. First of all, it seemed that he needed to do a lot of pleading with Raine for her to understand the situation. Secondly he would have very strong words with Sara about hurting Raine in any way. Thirdly was the only thing he couldn't figure out - why was Snape trying to hint to Sirius to be careful with Raine. What was so secret about her life?

Lost in thought, Black subconsciously moved towards the entrance of the school where he had planned to meet Raine. Then it hit him. He remembered the first time he went in search of Raine after she mouthed him off. Sara had let it slip that Raine's dad had died, and that the whole family had changed their name. That was weird, but not life threatening.

However the bustle of people at the entrance hall did not allow Sirius the luxury of thoroughly continuing his train of thought.

"Sirius," shouted Lily over the din of the other voices, "thank Merlin you're here…at last! And this will be the only time that I am ever grateful for your presence."

"What happened?" said Sirius, wondering at the attention and glances that he was getting from everyone.

"Raine and Sara had some sort of screaming match, Raine hexed Sara with a nasty spell, and then left to be by herself, but she's really upset about something and I don't know what to do. She says it had nothing to do with you, but Sara told her about your kiss at the Ball and…."

"Slow down Lily…breathe," said Sirius.

"Please talk to her," begged Lily. "She seemed so lost and it won't help when Sara gets out of the hospital wing and continues her evil gossiping."

"She cursed Sara that bad?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Where is she?"

"Outside, possibly by the lake"

"Thank you," said Black and he hurried out, hoping to find a way to be forgiven.

Seeing Raine so dejected brought a funny feeling to Sirius' stomach. At that moment, he would have fought single-handedly against Voldemort himself instead of seeing Raine so lost.

"I was there you know," she whispered.

He hadn't thought she had noticed his presence; he had been ever so quiet so as not to startle her. All he could think of was sitting down beside her and gathering her limp frame into a hug, and so he did.

"We were talking about him not being able to stay for Christmas again in his office… Mum was away out for milk or something. It kind of tradition, begging for him to stay since I was little but…but…that year it was different. Mum and Dad were drifting. Dad was always busy at work, with strange hours. It was Christmas Eve and…and…"

"Shhh, Raine," murmured Sirius." I'm here."

"We didn't have time to hide, but Dad through me under his desk…hiding me…he came and…and...murdered him. I saw the light in his eyes go out as he hit the ground. He Who Must Not Be Named killed my father."

"Raine." Sirius couldn't say anymore. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her close as if she would melt into him. He ran his hand down her back to give comfort as she cried silently into his shirt.

_Is this is what Snape meant? I wouldn't have guessed._

"And the worst thing of all…is that…is that my brother is a death eater. Ironic, huh?"

"Nothing's going to hurt you," promised Sirius, "because I'm going to be there."

"Really," she said sarcastically. "With Sara or me?"


	14. The Plan

Chapter 14 – Planning to Win

Before you read this chapter I must explain a few things….I have lost the plot ( not mentally ) I can't seem to find my notes anywhere! Damn parents for coming up and making me clean my room! So the story has gone off course but I hope you like it all the same! Thank you for all your reviews on the ending they have been great ideas so I might pinch one or two! Please review to show that you like the way its going!

"Sara means nothing to me Raine! She was drunk and caught me unaware at Potter's Ball. I couldn't embarrass them by shouting at Sara to stop!"

"_You didn't have to shout, just say no….which you have no experience in." spat out Raine in bitterness. "I thought we were friends."_

"_We are!"_

"_Really? What kind of friend kisses another then goes after her best friend who he knew was besotted with him!". Raine's voice was rising in anger. She was angry with everyone and anything. Sirius was a good place to start. "And to think I had daydreams of actually meaning something to you."_

"_You do." _

_Raine pushed herself out of Black's comfortable hold and stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't…my life has been messed up to many times…dad, now you and my brother…"_

"_He hasn't been threatening you, has he?"_

"_Why should you care?" demanded Raine. "You're just like him you know, screwing everyone's lives for your own benefit."_

"_I'm not a death eater", retorted Black._

"_You're as bad as one!" _

_Black was shocked out of speaking. There in front of him was the woman, he thought he could love, hurt and angry and connecting him to the vile people on earth._

"_I'm sorry", he said with remorse._

"_Sometimes sorry isn't enough Sirius", said Raine softly, "forget about me and everything that has happened and maybe…." She cut off fully frustrated at her whole life. "Goodbye Sirius." With that she walked back up to Hogwarts not once stopping in her stride to glance back at the broken state of Sirius Black._

"Sirius. Sirius! Earth to bloody Sirius!"

"Miss MacGregor would you please not shout in my classroom", snapped Professor Pyro of DADA. "Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Zelda MacGregor glared at the professor believing that he couldn't resemble more of a boggart if he tried.

"Sorry" whispered Black when Pyro turned back to the board he was teaching to.

"What is _wrong_ with you!" asked Zelda in concern.

Zelda was one of a few female friends (the other being Lily) that Sirius had not thought of using his charms on to have a little bit of fun. Next to James, Zelda was one of Black's oldest friends and therefore didn't want to ruin such a beautiful friendship – not that it would matter because Zelda had a crush on Moony. She denied it but Sirius could tell.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night and this class is boring", lied Black hoping that it would satisfy her curiosity.

"So you haven't been getting any sleep since you hurt that sweet girl…what's her name…Ryan…no…Rachel…" Zelda forgot everyone's name. A natural talent.

"Raine!"

"Don't bit my head off!"

"I'm sorry." Black hid his face between his arms on the table and sighed.

Zelda took pity on the famous lover-boy Black. He had been mopping around for a whole month now and nothing seemed to lift his spirit. It was only last night that James had cornered her before Potions to ask for assistance. She didn't believe that after all these years at Hogwarts where Black ruled supremely over the female population that a normal girl could rip him apart.

But if she was honest, Zelda was jumping up and down for this girl, Raine. _Finally someone has cracked the ego of Mr Black!_ Now all she needed was to piece them back together and they could get married._ Sirius married for life that would be a picture!_ And have adorable children – _let's face it any child of Padfoot is going to be a heartbreaker…I'm reading way too much into this. Damn IT!_

"What's your plans for Valentine day? It's a week away", queried Zelda as if Black was his usual bubbly self.

"Do I look in the mood for cupid", said Black. His handsome body screamed 'leave me one to wallow before I decide to jump' as he slumped on top of the desk. "The only girl I want to make feel special hates my guts."

"Well, that's just one obstacle", muttered Zelda. A spark had been ignited in her brain and it wouldn't extinguish itself. A plan was needed and a lot of the Black's charm could just possible win this fair maiden's heart.

Sirius's eyes peaked through the folds of his arms to glance at Zelda in confusion. _Did she not hear me! Raine hates me for the stupid things that I have done. She's never going to forgive me._ Black's face contorted into completely bewilderment as Zelda looked like she was talking to an invisible person beside her – nodding in agreement and then shaking her head violently to say no, her fingers were being used to do sums and difficult equations. After two minutes of this display Zelda turned round to see Sirius' head tilted her way.

She smiled. Black paled. _I know that smile. It's 'I have the perfect plan' smile._

"I have the perfect plan", whispered Zelda, "but it needs a lot of commitment and brains. Thankfully you have me for the above."

"Hey", complained Black, "I'm clever just too lazy."

Zelda nodded at this. "True. However to win…"

"Raine"

"Raine for your Valentine date there needs to be focus. No longer are you friends with her," Sirius was about to protest that he would _love _to be on chatting terms, " but her admirer."

"Ok." Sirius was unsure at where this is going but still was slightly intrigued.

"First of all I want you to write all the romantic things you can think of which will sweep Raine off her feet. The we will put that all into practise for the next fortnight making her fall madly in love with you."

"I don't think Raine would appreciate me fawning over her since I ruined her life", grumbled Sirius totally giving up on Zelda's plan.

Ignoring his dejected state, "I will befriend her so that I can guide her to the right direction when you," pointing to him, "dazzle her with your wit and charm."

"This isn't going to work, I'm out."

"Fair enough," shrugged Zelda, "I'll do it all by myself."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but the class was dismissed and Zelda had made the choice not to listen to him anyway. As she disappeared into the crowds, James and Remus stopped Sirius from following by dragging him to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What's wrong with you mate?" asked James. "You looked like a bee stung you on the arse."

"Zelda is planning to make Raine fall in love with me for Valentine", Sirius looked at James beseechingly.

Humour sprung into Prong's eyes and a small giggle escaped his mouth before Sirius' face put a stop to it. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Sirius snorted and laughed as well for the first time in months. One of Zelda's plan never really worked out, at all, ever. "I know but I still thought that this one could work." He sighed. He would give anything to have Raine at least look at him again. After their argument Black had tried to talk to her but Raine would flatly ignore him and any emotions was devoid from her face. Now any time she saw him Raine would take another route. It hurt deeply.

The library was quite just what Raine needed. Half way through her homework she stretched her arms above her head to let the tension escape. It worked for a few seconds but nothing could remove the complete loneliness that Raine felt at the moment.

Sara had not been speaking with her since she had left the hospital wing in fact Sara was enjoying her new friends - the group of girls who were the Black fan club. Raine could not go and apologise for what she had done and therefore was thankful in some ways that Sara had not made a move to save their friendship.

The aching feeling of hollowness in her stomach was for Sirius. She knew that she had been harsh in her words and deep in her heart he missed him greatly. But her pride wouldn't allow her to make the first move even though Black tried to apologise at the beginning she wasn't ready to accept it and now Raine found that it was too late. Sirius barely acknowledged she existed.

This was the real reason she was in the empty library instead of the common room. Seeing Black with all his friends to support him and making him laugh added fuel to pent up anger.

"Hello there!" Raine glanced up to meet a very cheerful light brown hair girl with the most amazing violet eyes ever. "Can I sit here?" She plonked her body on the chair across from Raine. "I hate sitting in the library on my own."

"I understand", said Raine.

"Oh. By the way my name is Zelda. Seventh year Ravenclaw and you?" She held out her hand to Raine.

"Raine Jenkins Sixth. Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you."


	15. Valentine's Cupid

I really do apologise for not updating sooner. I think it has been two weeks since my last posting and in that time I have managed to loss the plot of the story (not my head) and been drowned with so much essays that my hands have petitioned a strike of 'no writing!' Anyway to cut my rambles I would like to say a huge thanks for every review that I received! They mean so much to me and there has been a few with good advice on them too. Thanks! I will try and read some of your fan fiction but please that might take time (something that I don't have) so for now enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 15

Since from the beginning of time, when the concept of Cupid arrived in the minds of men there have been cupid-wannabes. Among these is one Zelda MacGregor. Her plan of action was clear – to lock the two lovebirds, namely Raine and Sirius in a room until they proclaim their undying love for each other…or died of starvation. One way or the other they would be together. In the early hours of the morning of Valentine's Day, Zelda woke up in her comfortable bed in Ravenclaw's tower with a mischievous smile on her face while her exotic violet eyes twinkled with suppressed glee.

_Today of all days. My plan will work. I will be crowned matchmaker of the Universe!_ she mused as she made a quick dash into the bathroom to have a hot shower_. Poor Sirius he won't know what's hit him. _

Sirius was puzzled by the note he had received ten minutes ago from his fellow Marauders, asking him to come to the Room of Requirements for a final brain storm on the prank which they were going to perform with their usual grace and flare at this evening's dinner. It was strange because an hour before he had waved off James and Lily, as well as Remus and a very beautiful Hufflepuff giggler, on their way to Hogsmeade date. And being the gentlemen that Prongs and Moony were, it was seriously out of character for them to leave their dates. Particularly for James, who had waited seven years for Lily to say yes and spent a whole fortnight discussing every minor detail that he had arranged for this day.

Sirius shrugged the worries off his back as he made his way to the destination_. At least I wouldn't have to mope around all day by myself now_, he thought, amused by his predicament. Any other year, any other Valentine's Day, Sirius Black, the only sex god in Hogwarts' history, would be juggling several dates at once. Sometimes he would get caught, but inevitably he would never get the blame…the girls would just start fighting over him.

Now they were fighting over who could change his mind about not going to Hogsmeade. The announcement that the gorgeous and single Sirius Black preferring to stay at Hogswarts on Valentine brought shock to the female population. Even Black was surprised at his own intention, but he only wanted Raine Jenkins to be his date and nothing could fill those shoes except for the lovely lady herself.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark locks, brushing them out of his eyes as he sighed at his unfortunate luck. _I, the womaniser of many beautiful girl, have fallen head over heels with a quiet, reserved girl who happens to be best friend with my sworn enemy Snivellus and has an older brother who is high up in the Death Eaters' group…but I love her. Damn it!_

Opening a door hidden in the wall below the Ravenclaw's common room, Sirius was surprised to find the Maurader's meeting place deserted.

"James? Moony? Peter? Where are you?" shouted Sirius.

Before he could react quickly enough, the door to the Room of Requirements closed with a loud bang and Sirius definitely heard a key turning in its lock. Sirius cursed at his stupidity. _Snape probably set this thing all up! And being a moppy git, you walked right into it, Padfoot. You are a fool!_

Sirius knew it was useless but still he tried to force the door open with several incantations, and then by ramming his body against the door and shouting at the Room to let him free, but on each occasion only a ghostly silence answered.

There was only one thing to do. "Can I please have some chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice?" he asked the room politely.

"You know Zelda, it is really nice of you to stay behind with me, especially on Valentine's Day," said Raine, smiling at her friend.

"Not a problem," answered Zelda as they walked to the owlery to send Raine's letter. "It's not like I had a hot date or anything and really I didn't want to have Daine Blossom pointing out how I am so _dateless_ again this year."

"Well, still I think I would been pretty lonely in the common room by myself," stated Raine as they continued up the spiral staircase to the open tower.

"From what I heard, said Zel slyly, "I don't think you would be so alone as you think. Sirius isn't going to Hogsmeade either, as he is seemingly still pinning after a certain someone."

Raine blushed. "He's forgotten over me, Zelda. I saw him flirting with a seventh year - dark hair, Hufflepuff. Not so heartbroken, from what I see."

"Jealous?" queried the purple-eyed girl.

"No," said Raine, a little too quickly, so that even she could tell it was an outright lie.

They had reached the tower and Raine began coaxing one of the school owls to deliver this letter to her brother. It wasn't a happy reply to his demands, but it was firm in its answer. Raine would not leave her mum and would not change her name back to their father's. She had a new family and asked her brother to respect her decision. The last couple of letters were beginning to frighten her a little. Theo has not tried to hide his dislike for mud-bloods and his support for Voldemort's actions. She felt herself being drowned in quick sand with no one able to pull her out.

She was scared and apprehensive at telling Zelda her problems concerning her brother. What if Zel wanted to distance herself from Raine if she revealed that her brother was a Death Eater and probably a murder? Raine couldn't handle the isolation as well as the continual taunts that she suffered from Sara. Then out of the blue Sirius popped into her head.

"_He already knows and he said that he would protect you from anything," _said the voiceinside her mind.

"_Yes, that was before I told him that he acted like a Death Eater."_

"_But he's always loyal to the people he loves," _argued the voice

"_But does he love me?"_ Raine mused on this for a while as she tied the message to a brown owl and watched it fly into the think clouds. In silence the girls turned and started their journey downwards to the library where Zel was showing Raine a few difficult moves of the wand for transfiguration. However before long Zelda was speaking again in her chirpy way.

"I know for a fact that that girl is actually Remus' date. Sirius was doing him a favour by asking her out for Moony. You know how shy Remus is, and anyway Sirius already dated her, in fifth year I think."

"How do you know this?" Raine was intrigued by the information.

"Sirius told me over our DADA assignment together. We've been friends for years."

"What!" Raine fought to keep her voice under control. "You never told me that."

"You never asked," replied Zelda calmly, "and anyway I didn't think you would be interested in hearing how miserable he's been since your parting. In fact it's quite depressing."

"Have…have you been talking to him about…about what we have discussed," enquired Raine. She couldn't believe that Zelda hadn't informed her of her friendship with Black. _Did Sirius set her up to become my friend and then persuade me to...to…I don't know!"_

"No," said Zelda solemnly, "I wouldn't do that. We're friends… and Sirius would never stoop that low. I became your friend cause Sirius informed me about your friend Sara. And if anyone knows about how backstabbing your best friend can get its me. Daine Blossom was my buddy since I was born, but now we can't hold a civilised conversation usually because I feel like cursing her into infinity."

Raine chuckled as she imaged the scene. It would be close to the one that Sara and she had had in front of the whole school. Instead of carrying on down the stairs, Zel turned round and started walking backwards and forwards, muttering to herself.

"Are you ok?" questioned Raine.

"Yep, just looking for my one of my earrings. I must've lost it on the ground."

Raine stepped forward and stooped to get a better look on the floor. Something was niggling itself in the back of her mind. "You don't wear earrings. You don't even have your ears pierced."

Raine stood up to see a wicked smile on Zelda's smile. "My gran said I was the worst liar." Zelda pushed Raine through a doorway which Raine was positive that hadn't been there before. "You know Raine everyone wants a tall, dark, handsome man to sweep them off their feet. But your's seems to be begging for your attention."

Raine started to argue over the absurdity of the statement, however Zelda continued.

"You're especially lucky because he's falling in love with you."

With a final push towards the door, Raine closed her eyes waiting for impact on either the door or the floor, but she was suspended by strong arms gripping her waist and shoulders.

"Thank god for some company. I thought I would go crazy listening to myself, " a deep voice laughed.

Raine knew that certain timber of sound. It was from the man who pestered her in her dreams and where her mind always wandered to when thinking.

"Raine?" said Sirius surprised. "I thought…I thought…"

"What?" asked Raine. "One of your many girlfriends coming to say hello?" Her hand flew to her mouth clamping it shut before it became obvious that she was a tad jealous of other girls swarming over him every day.

Still trapping her between his arms, Sirius took in the feel of Raine's body so close to his. Her mouth was mere inches from his, but that was blocked by her hand. She smelled wonderful as always. Vanilla. He breathed in deeply trying to forget that he should let her go, and her outburst caught him off guard. _Was this jealously that I'm hearing?_

He smirked down at her, a bit of the old dog returning to his features only to highlight how absolutely handsome he was. His laugh showed off his smile while his hair fell forward into his eyes, making Raine want to reach out and brush it behind his ears.

_Great Raine. Next time why don't you hand him a plate with a cake iced "I LOVE YOU" on it - that would be subtler! But you will not give in… don't look into his eyes…don't….don't look into his goddamn black eyes that makes you want to do anything he asks. Look down at the floor…the floor is interesting….look at FLOOR!_

"Envious, Raine?"

"No," she struggled against his arms, finally he released her, making her stumble backward onto the couch. She was thankful for a soft landing. Sirius moved himself to sit across from her on a cushioned chair and begun his relentless staring. The tension grew as Raine found herself being watched and tried everything to combat the eerie feeling growing in her stomach. She fiddle with her clothes, which happened to be her jeans and a old jumper, wishing that she spent a little longer thinking of what to wear, she then allowed her hair to be released from the clasp so that she could block out the emotional charged eyes across from her. She wiggled her body into the folds of the couch but she couldn't find any comfort. By the end of what seemed eternity but was three minutes, Raine stood up and paced the room.

He knew that she was uncomfortable with him, but he didn't know how to proceed. If it were any other girl he would say a witty sexual remark and the girl would flutter her and then jump upon him. Raine, he gauged, could either blow hot or cold and a very angry Raine was not what he wanted, so he sat and watched and wished until he could figure a Marauder's way out.

"Have you tried opening the door?" queried Raine, her mouth gone very dry at this moment. Sirius did not answer but stared at her with a look said 'come off it, of course, I did.' "Silly me that would be the first thing anyone would do. I will kill Zelda for this."

"Who?"

"Zelda MacGregor," said Raine. "I believe she's a friend of yours."

"Zelda put you up to this." inside Sirius' mind it dawned on him. _Didn't Zel warn you that she would do it alone? I must congratulate her. Thank you, thank you!_

"Yes, you think I would stumble into any old room that I didn't know existed?" snapped Raine.

"Now, now Raine don't lose your head. We will be in here for a while," smirked Sirius. "Is there anything you would like to do to occupy the time?" He leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest while his eyebrows suggesting what he really wanted.

Involuntarily Raine blushed. She hated how it crept up her neck to her cheeks. "Umm… lets…lets…."

"Yes?"

"Duel," Raine popped out with, "Yeah duelling would be good because I have to practise for DADA test coming up." _What are you thinking off! Duel! Duelling with one of the most intelligent person in the year who regularly goes around cursing Snape and any Sytherin! Raine Jenkins you are insane, when you get out of here you will go to St. Mungo's!_

Sirius' face broke out into a huge grin. He was going to have some fun. "Ok then let's see what you can do."

Raine gulped some air into her lungs. Great he wasn't even going to help her out of her own grave. Raine nodded in defeat and started to head to one end of the room. She was slightly frightened with Sirius' large smile on his face.

"After ten," shouted Sirius from the other side. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine, TEN! _Impedimentus_!"

Raine was scared out of her mind but she ducked luckily and survived. She pointed her wand and shouted "_Exspelliarmus_!"

Sirius blocked it by bringing up a safely shield. He sent another one which hit Raine squarely in the stomach making her giggle uncontrollably on the floor. Letting the shield drop, he made a move towards her to lift the spell as she tried to scramble to her feet.

Standing to see Black venturing here Raine sent another spell at him. This time he dived behind the couch for safety and when he pocked his head over the top, Raine started to giggle even louder at his dishevelled appearance.

Again he made his moved towards Raine but she had the sense to move backwards allowing her to gain some room to use her wand. But her wand was now on the floor since she dropped it to laugh. Unknown to her she had cornered herself in the room and was defenceless. Though through her hysterics it was hard to notice.

Her first idea that she has lost it was when she noted a pair of feet entering her line of vision. She sobered up slightly and looks up to stare right into those dark eyes which were full of loving laughter and a bit of arrogance.

"I won," he said simply. Raine rolled her eyes in response. "Now," he took a step closer so their bodies were barely touching, "I collect my reward."

Raine face and eyes were confused at the request. _I hope he isn't going to turn me into a ferret! I hate ferrets. What about a butterfly…_

Her thoughts stopped.

Sirius gently kissed Raine on her soft lips, taking delight in their sweet taste. He brought his arms around her waist with one hand resting against her back pushing her body into his. Raine's mind was a swirl of emotions. She stiffened as he continued to kiss her face and neck with feather kisses but soon relaxed.

_For once I'm going to do the thing that I want, _declared Raine inside herself. Slowly unsure if she was being to forward, Raine slid her hands up onto Sirius, well-muscled chest, around his neck and into his silky hair.

Sirius groaned at the movement which made him deepen the kiss, catching her bottom lip and tugging softly onto it. He unceremoniously pushed them against the wall. For the first time in his life Sirius could feel fireworks going off in his head.


	16. Relationship

I seriously apologise for the delay. My computer was hack into over the easter period and its just up and running. And to my dear beta reader….I don't know if my emails are getting to you so I'm posting this to advertise that I'm still here just can't communicate! Sorry. Still need your help with editing chapters! Sorry to all!   
Chapter 16 – In Heaven 

Sirius' head was dizzy (probably due to the lack of oxygen in his activates with Raine) as he pulled his lips away from hers. He glanced down to read the soft, serene expression of Raine's face, which was quite flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen. Quickly Black dropped his head and recaptured the mouth of the girl he loved so much. It was broken off unexpectedly before it could turn passionate or before Sirius thought of trapping Raine against the Gryffindor domantries staircase.

"Sirius", a gentle warning, "we need to go to bed. It's very late and everyone will be wondering where you disappeared to."

Black pouted at the stopping of his kisses but instead took delight in tightening his strong arms around Raine waist with no intention of letting go.

"Ok," he whispered, "Yours or mine?" he added huskily.

"What?", confusion crossed Raine's face. Sirius loved her face: it was usually pale but at the moment she had rosy cheeks, her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness and the hair resembled a bit of a bird's nest with it stuffed quickly behind her delicate ears.

He hovered just above her right ear, breathing warm air onto her exposed neck, before answering with "Bed?" His show of affection began by trailing small kisses down her neck was disrupted by her hand covering his venturing mouth.

"Now Mr. Black, I'm not that type of girl," said Raine seriously though laughter hadn't died in her eyes.

_Have I stepped over the line? _panicked Sirius_, Nope I'm still on her good side. Thank Merlin!_

"You'll have to work harder than a few kisses." Her voice dropped as her eyes fell to his disarray shirt, which she automatically started to straighten. "I'm…I don't think I'm ready for that…yet." She looked back shyly into Sirius' smouldering gaze to see if it annoyed him. He was a ladies man and she knew from girls gossip that he was experienced, in fact she could count several that could vouch for it.

I'm such an idiot! I just proposed to help her lose her virginity after hours of becoming her first boyfriend. Real smooth Padfoot.

He grinned down at the worried Raine. "Take all the time in the world" he said simply, "I'm not going to let you do something you would regret."

"I wouldn't regret…doing it…I mean losing it to you," replied Raine truthfully though both knew that she was extremely embarrassed.

"Good", he kissed her softly on the lips, "because when the time comes I'll make it as special as you are."

Raine blushed at the compliment. _This is too embarrassing. I'm talking about sex to the sex god of Hogwarts. _She smiled._ Life is strange._

"What's that secret smile for?" Sirius loved staring at Raine's face, watching and guessing what her mind was saying. With her hair being tied back more often he could freely gaze at her in the halls, common room and the occasional library visit. James and Remus had notice it too but were far to polite to inform Sirius up front instead found it far interesting teasing him about afterwards.

"Just thinking that I really can't prank …or you for that matter…back at Zelda after what she did", she said as she snuggled into Sirius' shoulder. "Is Zel always this clever at planning?"

"No", he stated fiddling with a strand of Raine's hair. "She's awful but for once I'm amazed and glad that it worked. Maybe she's a better matchmaker than Marauder. Now I feel sorry for all singletons at Hogwarts."

Raine laughed at the image of Zelda locking couples in the Room of Requirement everyday. "I'm so glad too though I want a rematch of our duel. You cheated by using your good looks against me!"

"I can't help it if Mother Nature blessed me with such a physique that attract all the girls to bow before me…humph."

Raine elbowed him in the stomach to stop the rant. "I don't think I can survive with your ego."

"You'll have to live off my kisses than, said Sirius as Raine nodded mournfully in agreement.

His hands travelled from her waist to cup her beautiful face. Raine was surprised to see a serious looked etched on his features. "I don't want anyone pressuring you or pestering…unless it's me", he added as an after-thought, " but you will be visible target tomorrow if people guess…" He allowed himself to trail off into silence. Too many times he saw friends, good ones, tear themselves apart because they wanted him. It was flattering when he was a fool but now it was stupid. He had broken Sara and Raine's friendship, which still made him feel guilty. However this time he wanted the girl and Raine, he was certain, was for keeps.

"We'll keep it secret," suggested Raine. She was naturally disappointed but understood the risk Sirius was talking about. For goodness sake, a month her best friend slapped her for Sirius kissing her. "It will be fun and Marauder-like."

"Did I tell you how wonderful, sweet and gorgeous you are?" murmured Black.

"No, but you can from now on," she smiled impishly. The clock on the mantle above the fire chimed two in the morning. Raine was shocked. _Time does fly when you are having fun._ "Right," she said with conviction, "I'm going to **_my own_** bed by myself and I will see you…"

"Soon." Sirius had a mischievous smile. "Goodnight Raine." He kissed her softly feather-like and watched her climb the stairs with many backward glances to check if he was real. As she entered her room and out of Sirius' sight he made his own way to bed preparing himself for the interrogation from the Marauders.

Raine never imaged how hard it was keeping her focus on her food then staring at Sirius' cute 'roll out of bed' morning look, at the far end of the table. She really tried her best after he caught her the first time ten minutes ago where he smirked and winked before being engrossed into James' conversation. Now she was doing it again and praying that he couldn't feel her eyes piercing into his lovely back.

Stop it! I said stop it! You have no self-control. He is only a **boy**.

_A very good-looking **man **who happens to weaken by his touch and thinks that you are beautiful. _said her inner voice

"You know flies will land in your open mouth," chuckled a female voice, "It has been proven by James transfixed with Lily." A chirpy Zelda sat down across from Raine. "Try finishing your breakfast, he'll still be there afterwards."

Raine noted Zelda a very satisfied smirk on her face, one similar to Black when he is full of himself. Raine raised her eyebrows daring Zelda to name him.

"I know that it's a secret but…" Zelda mouthed silently "Sirius" which brought a scowl to Raine's face.

"I haven't thanked you for pushing me into the room all day yesterday."

"No need…just name the first girl you have with Black, Zelda…and of course I'll be godmother too." Zel said this without a care in the world.

Raine couldn't help choking on her pumpkin juice which caused a lot of attention and glances her way. She particular felt dark worried pairs of eyes waiting to see if she was well. Getting herself under control her eyes sent a message of ok to Black who smiled before pretending to be staring at the teachers' table.

"I love seeing couples happy," said Zelda quickly, "it makes me feel that there is a purpose to my life." Raine glared at the ever so happy Zel and started to soak up the spilt juice with a handkerchief. "Are you still wanting to meet up in the library after classes for an hour?" asked Zel.

"Of course," said Raine sweetly, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you might be having some other private tutoring to attend," replied Zelda with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll stop teasing I promise and don't worry I won't tell anyone either." With Zelda wandering back to her table while chewing on a piece of toast and getting involved with a heated discussion of Quidditch, Raine was alone again. Twenty minutes later she was relieved that breakfast was over and classes started.

The day turned out to be fairly uneventful for Raine. However now in boring lessons like History of Magic it could be spent daydreaming on a tall and very handsome seventh year. Thinking of Sirius also helped Raine to block out the nasty comments Sara had taken to shouting out in class within her new group of friends.

It hurt Raine sometimes but now she could see that they were said in spite and jealously. By the end of the day Raine was extremely happy that she agreed with Sirius to keep their blossoming relationship quiet. The backslash from Sara would be frightful. However secretly she knew that Sirius would protect her; she always felt safe in his embrace. No doubt he would love to prank anyone especially for a cause.

The weather has been slightly chilly for a sunny March and even with extra layers on Raine still shivered as she headed towards the library. In fact she felt like skipping but refrained herself. It would only make people start questioning her state of mind and at the moment she was happy living on cloud nine.

The corridor was empty as many students preferred dropping off schoolbags before dinner so Raine was extremely worried as an arm suddenly grabbed her round the waist and bundle her into a broom cupboard.

Ready to scream, the voice made her stop.

"Raine, its me…just wanted to say you look beautiful."

"Could you not have done that without scaring the living daylights out of me Black," snapped Raine as she tried to calm down.

"Of course, but then I wouldn't be able to do this", smirked Sirius as he quickly sought her mouth to share a passionate kiss. Several minutes later they broke apart.

"I have wanted to do that all day," sighed a content Sirius. With one arm around Raine's waist and the other against the wall, Black had block out the route to escape.

"Sirius," Raine said, still out of air, "as lovely as it is to capture and be in your company alone…I have to meet Zelda."

"But ain't I more interesting?" whined Sirius as he pulled his angelic face on.

"Certainly", said Raine, "but not at the moment."

"Please Raine…just five minutes together," begged Black, "I won't be able to be with you in the hall and the common room will be busy til late."

Raine felt a sudden sadness at not being able to be with Sirius for the rest of the evening. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am", grinned Sirius as he pulled at Raine's bobble, allowing her hair to fall around her face and allowing him to remember her scent. Raine was lost from the moment Sirius seized her lips.

Raine was annoyed at herself and particularly Sirius for forgetting all about Zelda. After more than five minutes did the lover birds ventured back into the corridor. Sirius noticed the cross look forming on her face and winced. _Why can't I behave._

"Raine, look I'll go and talk to Zel," he said, "It's my fault that you didn't tun up."

Raine smiled inside. _Behind the façade Sirius has a good heart._ "I wasn't complaining for it to stop", she said smiling. "It's just now I know its going to be hard to say no to you."

"Don't worry", he whispered, "I'll be a gentleman from now on."

Looking up and down the passage Sirius quickly stoop down and pecked Raine's cheek.

Unfortunate neither saw Sara passing at the top of the staircase.

Please review! Please!


	17. The wrath of a friend

Chapter 17 - The wrath of a Friend

Sara seethed with uncontrollable rage. The sight of them together, even kissing…like they enjoyed it, made Sara feel that vomiting was a birthday present compared to Raine and Sirius being a couple. A whole night she had turned and tossed with hatred, now that morning had arrived, the image came back to taunt her.

Alone in the dormitory that she shared with Raine and five other girls, Sara stood in the empty room trying to pull her in to some sort of normal state before she could venture down to the common room. Rage warmed her body in the chilly room.

Sara could not understand what Raine had over her when it came to attracting Sirius – she was not gorgeous, couldn't flirt and Sara was sure that Raine did know what boys were! The boys in Hogwarts sure did not who Raine was… except for Sirius Black, the best of the lot.

_Damn it! Why did she have to ruin everything for me? I'm certainly better than her. She must have drugged Sirius with a love potion at dinner…or when they have a transfiguration lesson. Poor Black, he was totally innocent against such evil clutches._

"Well, I think I better tell everyone the true nature of Raine Jenkins", Sara told the silent room in a determined voice, "Especially the dark part of death eaters being prominent in her family."

With her hands on her hip, Sara displayed a distorted evil grin as her eyes gleamed when she spotted some Raine's clothes on the floor. _One shouldn't leave things lying around, they could get damaged. Shame really. _Stopping only at her bed to pick up her discarded wand and strode over to Raine's corner with a purpose.

Picking up the jumper at arms length before blasting it with fire which left a huge hole in the middle and the emerald colour turned into black. "Nice touch, I think." Sara dropped it and stepped over to reach for the shirt and continued her 'improvements'. When finishing with the clothes on the bed, Sara did not hesitate to yank open the drawers and tip them onto the floor. "Well, Raine sure is forgetting to tidy up with Sirius as a distraction". Sara laughed coldly and repeated the spell like before.

With surprising amount of strength, she tugged and ripe the hangings of the bed and tore the bed-sheets while allowing the pillow's feather scatter the ground. Books, quills and ink were broken and thrown without care where they landed. Satisfied with her work Sara started to head out but stop walk into the bathroom. Sara took delight in smashing all of Raine's bottles against the wall while flushing her toothbrush in the toilet and spreading toothpaste on the mirror to say "Death Eater."

The anger has slowly turned malicious making Sara's objective cruel and turning her into a horrible creature. Sara walked out the room with her head held high and began to whisper and murmurs the fact that Jenkins's family supported He Who Must Not Be Named as well as her brother being a Death Eater.

The flame was light and it caused a fire.

Black was extremely happy … and all the Marauders knew from the moment when he skipped out of the bedroom. James and Remus laughed at one another's facial expression which was a mixture of shock with heighten glee while Peter had to be informed that No… Padfoot had not been taking some potion and it had something to do with a girl.

"Ooh", Peter voiced, "I thought he had every girl under his little finger."

James threw a pillow at Wormtongue's head for his idiocy while Sirius raced down to the Great Hall to make eye contact with Raine before class. _Hopefully she'll pick up that I want…to have a word. Either that or I'll have to make distraction to sweep of her off her feet. Hmmm! I kinda like that idea. Bad Padfoot. Bad Padfoot._

Sitting near the top of the table, Sirius had position himself that he had full view of the table as well as the door. Raine had not arrived yet so Sirius took the opportunity to feed his stomach with toast, cookies and a glass of milk. Content, Black sighed inwardly, as a lazy smile was displayed on his gorgeous face causing many of the female population to glance in his direction with wishful faces.

Sirius sat up straighter after that thought filtered through his mind. _I'm taken? No more secret smooching in the astronomy or having four dates on the same day?_ Black realised that he was giving up more of his wicked ways than he had thought and as he debated if it was bad or good, Raine slid into the hall trying not to catch anyone's attention. Sirius smile beamed at her as he noticed her searching for him and then turning away quickly at being caught.

He began to focus al his energies on distracting Raine from eating her breakfast at the end of the table. Black knew that he was getting to her, as he bore his eyes into her slender back, because she kept fidgeting with her food and hands. At one point Raine directly looked at Sirius begging him with her blue eyes to stop but Padfoot being the flirt he was born too just winked in return. This pushed Raine to give a half glare before trying to ignore him enough to munch some food and read before lessons started. But this was Black and nobody could not be attracted to his handsome face and smouldering eyes.

However his happy staring was cut short by noticing the glowering face of Sara and the sick smile she wore as she concentrated strongly on Raine's every movement. Black prided himself on his instinct and it was screaming "Something is seriously wrong!" His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he tried to asses the situation. _It must be really bad because Sara hasn't even accepted her existence since the slap. Ahhh girls keep on falling all over me. Stop it Padfoot! There is no way that she knows about us. We've been extremely careful…Zelda! I bet my galleons on it! Wait until I find that girl …or better still tell Remus, Zel's secret crush. Oh it is sooo good being bad._

Sirius barked out a laugh which caused girls heads to turn in his direction and gaze on him lovingly. Raine peered at him from her hanging hair with confusion but returned back to her potion book when she did not see the point of the outburst. Sirius pulled his last expression on and winked at a couple of Hufflepuffs and waved casually at the younger Gryffindor at the table. A couple blushed and resumed their breakfast; others gave lustrous looks back, wanting more, but Black ignored them after that.

Sirius rubbed his hands together in delight with the prospect at getting back at Zelda. _Never cross a Marauder, my dear. Hee hee hee._ Although Sirius knew that Remus was at this moment happy with his current, long term girlfriend, it was too much of an opportunity to miss. If he was able to talk to Remus about Zel fancying him before transfiguration it would give him entertainment for the double period. Zelda and Moony being partners for the transfiguration assignment would make Lupin turn into a clumsy idiot and blush like a school girl while Zel, in her nature, will make it worst by offering to help and ask what is wrong. Sirius was able to control his glee before laughing out loud in the Great Hall.

_I have to do this now._ He got up from his chair and headed down the space between the tables, slowing as he reached Raine and touched her on the back of her neck as he passed by with a feathery touch. He glimpsed at Raine shivering slightly from the contact as he walk out the door. _I am a god when it comes to women. Thank you, thank you._

Breakfast would have been a normal affair if Sirius had not put her off eating as he watched her like a hawk.

"That boy is going to starve me to death!" muttered Raine as she walked head down to the hall to Herbology. With that she banged into the back of some one tall and solid. "Oh, I'm soo sorry…" Raine was going to continue her apology but realise it was Lucius Malfoy and stopped.

She did not like him. Snape did not like him either and he had a good judge of character except for Sirius and James Potter but they were mortal enemies.

Malfoy smiled harshly down at Raine as she came to notice that one of his arms was circling her waist. "Look what we have here? Our newest recruit…if rumours are to be true and my source is always good."

"Recruit for what", spat Raine, "and let go of me before someone gets hurt."

Malfoy dropped his arm and laughed loudly which brought only a cruel sound and no warmth from his mouth. "You have the right attitude already. Your brother must be proud of you becoming a Death Eater and all."

"A what?" said Raine angrily. "Why would I want to be that?"

"It's ok my dear," Malfoy reached out to play a strand of Raine's hair but she slapped his hand away, "our numbers will be growing soon. And then you won't be the only one out and the open."

"I am not a Death Eater," seethed Raine, "nor will I ever be one. How dare you start such a lie!"

Lucius face contorted at finally realising that he had been falsely led to believe her allegiance to the Dark Lord was genuine. After all it wasn't a horrible mistake, her brother took part in nearly very mission and was quite outspoken in his view to mudbloods. "All the school is talking about so there is no need to hide."

"I rather die first than ever be linked to that scum you worship," Raine said deadly.

Before Malfoy could retaliate, Snape came into view and put an end to the conversation. "Jenkins, a word." Without as much at glancing at Lucius, Severus swept Raine to herbology.

"So you have found out that people are talking", Snape said in a statement, guessing at Lucius' intentions was. _Greeting the fellow Death Eater before trying his charm…Malfoy you are disgusting banshee. _

"Don't tell me you already know!" cried Raine in frustration. "Why would anyone want to do this to me?"

"You have a couple of enemies since your interaction with Black," somehow Snape made Raine feel dirty about his relationship with Black. Raine's glanced at him for an explanation. "I have eyes and ears although I'm surprised that the whole school has not been informed."

"We're keeping a secret," said Raine.

"I see", stated Snape simply.

The irritation of felt from his remark annoyed her and before she could question him, he had shoved her into the classroom. Apologising quickly to the teacher, Raine made her way to her seat at the back of the room but could not miss the death glares and disgust written on certain students' faces. No one talk to her through the lesson. She was left completely alone.

And it didn't stop there. Soon after the class was dismissed, Raine was greeted with whispers and stares. Students actually made room for her to walk alone in the corridor. Seemingly no one thought to question the truth in the room.

She was walking on a knife's edge all day. The worst of all, Black wasn't anywhere to be scene…not even in the background._ Looks like he's run and left me again. Just when the going gets tough, the womanising Sirius leaves his post of shining knight_.

Entering the girls' toilet on the third floor to avoid the large crowds, Raine looked in the mirror to see her face paler than usually and signs that tears would begin to fall. _No more crying, Raine. You promised you would never cry again. So what is the school thinks you are a death eater. What do they know? They don't know you. They're not important. _

"But they are," whispered Raine to the glass, "I want to have a normal life."

"Unlikely now you're working for that evil", said a voice from behind.

Raine spun around too late to duck and was hit with a spell that catapulted her across the room, smashing her whole body into the stone wall. A large group of girls with their wands held high began to advance on Raine's crumpled figure. Each had a mask of hatred for Raine and with her wand in her bag which was under the sink, Raine was defenceless.

By the time the four incantations was muttered, Raine's body was screaming out in pain. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was familiar blonde hair and angry violet eyes coming into view saying, "She'll pay for this Raine."

"Who?" asked Raine weakly.

"Don't you worry about it," came the reply, "you need to get to the hospital wing. Help me Severus?"

Oky doky folks. Sorry again for the long wait but had to revise for an up and coming exam. Anyway I won't post another til three weeks due to May being the month of testing. However please review and tell me how its going. I do apologise that I don't answer your reviews but I will when this whole story is over. I think it will be another four until the last one. What do you think?


	18. The Good Thing to Do

Hello! Exams are finished so therefore I will try and complete this story soon. It's all in my head so it now about time that I write it down. I apologise for the slip up in the last chapter with calling peter wormtongue instead of wormtail! Doh! Again if Dom's Lover is reading this please contact me! I need you to beta read these lovely chapters! Thank you!

Chapter 18 Coming Together for the Better Good of Things

Sirius was very pale as he gazed down at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed, who was extremely cold to touch for his liking. The silence that penetrated the room echoed isolation and loneliness, and although the Marauders had just left Black after spending hours trying to cheer him up, the feeling of lost filtered into Sirius.

_Raine!_ He cried inwards, _I'm so, so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I'm such a fool. I should have known that this would happen. Merlin, help me!_ Then a sudden surge of rage entered his thoughts as he thought about Sara. _She is going to pay dearly. Wait until I get my hands round her neck._

To check for himself that she was still alive, Sirius laid his tired head lightly on her stomach to make sure that she was breathing properly. Raine was breathing. He sighed out loudly for relief and closed his haunted eyes, trying to gain something resemble a nap as it was so cosy laying here. However after two minutes, his eyes shot open to confirm that Raine was still there.

Unable to find any rest, Sirius picked up Raine's slender hand and started to play with the fingers. They were soft and long with a couple of nails being gnawed at and Sirius found some amusement at how they fell back into place when he flicked them. Giving into the urge, Black kissed her palm and held it up to cup his cheek. He took delight in smelling the vanilla scent that filled his nostrils.

For a moment Padfoot remembered the last time when he kissed Raine. It was outside the Pink Lady Portrait and Raine looked slightly annoyed as he grabbed her quickly from view of the entrance but her face soon became a sweet expression as he laid a trial of kisses and small bites down her neck. He especially loved it when Raine shortly whimpered as he pulled away and held onto his shirt if she was about to collapse. And because he enjoyed playing the devil, Sirius left Raine outside the common room hanging onto the wall trying to regain her composure, flashing a wolfish grin before joining his mates at the fire place._ That was cruel but I loved every minute._

Padfoot came to the conclusion that he was fed up of running around, hiding his relationship with Raine, to everyone. He wanted to kiss her at breakfast, runs his hands down her back in public making her shiver closer to him and whisk her off down corridors to the nearest broom closet without having to have an excuse for it. Though Sirius knew that by admitting to the whole school that he was dating Raine, James and Remus would have fun at his expense at giving out knowing looks and winks. But he could deal with that if Raine was there so he could taste her sweet, honey lips.

_I want to tell everyone…after I've asked Raine …when she wakes up._

Standing up to straighten his back and make sure that his legs were still working, Sirius made his way up the bed to Raine's head dropping a quick kiss on her forehead which happened to be notice by Mrs Pomprey.

"Young love…" sighed Pomprey, "Don't you go breaking her heart now Mr Black."

"Everyone knows that my heart is yours Mrs Pomprey," said Sirius with a wink that sent Pomprey blushing deeply as well as tsking at the outlandish manner of Sirius Black.

With his head still staring at the end bed, Sirius missed seeing Raine's eyes fluttering open and taking in her surroundings. _The hospital wing? Why am I here?_ It took a few seconds for Raine to remember dredge up the horrors which had happened in the girls' bathroom. However the smell of Sirius' aftershave was addicted just like the man himself and soon her focus was back on him and his dishevelled appearance. _How does he manage it? He looks good in every situation, probably be drop dead gorgeous when he is very old and wrinkly. _She realised that he hadn't notices her awakening but was growing suspicious as his head was fixed on her covers.

"Sirius?" she said tentatively, "What are you staring at?"

"Raine" exclaimed a surprised Black who turned round and started to hug the sore Raine in a very tight embrace.

"Ouch…please Sirius it hurts still", voiced Raine.

"Sorry!" Sirius muttered a bit embarrassed that he forgot about her injures.

"That's ok", Raine smiled weakly as she reached for his hand, "what were you staring with so much vigor?"

Replying cheekily Sirius said, "I was staring at your very good form, particular the chest area through these flimsy sheets and nightgown. May I say…I can't wait to have a closer look."

As she settled her self onto the pillows so that she was now in the sitting position, Raine tried to slap him at the comment but failed miserably. She totally missed him which Sirius took the advantage of by dropping a kiss on her lips, softly biting her bottom lip, savouring Raine completely.

"Urrgg," said Raine, "you are annoying and I don't like you".

She pouted that brought another huge grin from Black who decided to perch on the bed near her. He placed his arms at each side, caging her from escape and leaned his face close to her that their noses were touching. He whispered huskily, "Really?...May I remind you why you like me so much?"

The heat which was rising from her stomach and the dryness in her throat, did not allow her to speak but she nodded her consent. Although she knew fair well that Sirius could ask her to do anything when he focus his dark eyes on her. They hypnotized her every time.

Ever so slowly and tenderly, Sirius moved his mouth to hers to capture her sweetness again which suddenly turned passionate as Raine had slipped her hands into his dark hair. This action always made Black go on alert as it drove him wild – he did not want to push her. However at the precise moment, all gentleman-like manners went out the window and he pushed Raine further into the pillows and deepened the kiss with intensity. One hand found its way between the bedcovers to her hip, drawing circles with his finger tips.

Raine's gasped as she realised the proximity of that hand reaching bare skin. Her undressed nature brought a stiffness to her body which Padfoot noticed and murmured, "Don't worry Raine, I'm behaving." and with that locked his attention to nibbling just below her ear.

"Behaving…. like what?" gasped Raine as he resumed kissing her mouth.

Then he stopped and pouted with a slight annoyance at her lack of trust in his restraint. "Don't you trust me?" Raine gave quirky smile and did not answer. "But I have tried my best to be on my good behaviour… I have truly… Even now when you look so adorable with your red cheeks and delicious lips I'm not snogging you senseless, which I want to do, but _talking._" Raine blushed and she reached for a lock of his hair which she began to play with which had its desired affect on Sirius. He groaned in frustration. "Raine, if you continue to do that I will be excused for my actions henceforth."

"Do what?" she said slyly as she twisted more hair through her fingers bringing their bodies closer.

"Right that's it", exclaim Sirius as he pressed her down on her bed and straddled her whole body by clambering onto the bed. "You are going to pay." And tickled her mercifully, shouts to stop was ignored by Black and Raine's strength was no matched against the strong muscled body of a Marauder.

Then it all suddenly stopped. Raine took the chance to gain in some oxygen to her lungs and refocus her eyes to Sirius' handsome face which now had a very serious expression. Raine was slightly surprised and wondered if he was going to break up with her. It had been over a week and that was long for Black in any relationship.

"Raine," said Sirius tentatively, "I want to go public about our status as a couple."

Sara was beaming, her walk was bouncy and she wore the largest triumphant smile on her face. _It worked perfectly. Better than expected. Now that Raine is taken care of, Black is all mine!_

Not looking where she was going, Sara bumped into another student. The force of the collision knocked her to the ground and slackened her out of her happy state. Sara glared at the blonde haired girl standing over her.

"Watch where you are going!" screeched Sara.

"You're the one that needs to be careful," said Zelda in her coldest voice.

"I know you!" Sara recognised the seventh year Ravenclaw who adopted the pathetic Raine. "You have no right to threaten me. Raine deserved it."

"Why?" enquired Zel bitterly, "Because she got something you'll never had…and you're a jealous cow for it who has the most twisted mind ever… and I include Voldemort in that category."

Sara stood up and whipped out her wand and started to rant. "Sirius can not love Raine like I do for him. She not even pretty for Merlin sake! And she always tried to take the attention away from me when he was talking to me. Black wanted me but that bitch, I considered a best friend, ruined it because she's the twisted one! I bet she slipped a love potion into his food! He would never go for someone like that!"

"Someone who happens to be a very sweet person", asked Zelda.

"She can't be nice. Her whole family is a bunch of death eaters. I bet her mother married a muggle so that she couldn't be accusing of being on the dark side! Her brother was always a freak, I should have seen it sooner and then her dad was the pathetic death eater of the lot! Voldemort killed him of being useless."

Zelda who has a lot of self-control found herself grabbing Sara's shirt and throwing the stupid witch against the nearest the wall which brought shock to both parties. Sara losing her balance dropped her wand and was at the mercy of a very angry Zel.

"Her father was a hero," whispered Zel deadly, "being a spy for the enemy is not easy! And what her brother is nothing to do with Raine. We all have bad apples in families, Sara. You must be the one in your family! Lets see how you manage being at the mercy of your peers."

With that, Zel started dragging Sara down the corridor which momentary silenced Sara until guessing the destination called The Lost Closet. Only then did Sara started shouting to attract anyone to stop Zelda throwing her into the closet that might take a day or a year to get out of again and you never knew where you turn up at. Sara remembered a young boy who was thrown in and came out naked in the middle of a charms lesson. This made Sara shout even louder and search the halls desperately.

"Stop your yelping" said Zel, "everyone will be in the Great Hall for dinner."

Although Sara knew there was probably nothing she could do, she still tried to struggle against Zelda's tight grip and then she noticed a Prefect behind them and called out. "Help! I'm being bullied." Zelda was very close at fulfilling her plan.

"Stop, MacGregor."

Zel stopped and started cursing under her breathes as she turned to face Snape.

"What are you doing?", Snape directed this at Zelda but Sara butted in explaining that she was just minding her own busy and that Zelda grabbed her and started accusing her of being the one behind Raine's trip to the hospital and that she was going to be thrown into the The Lost Closet.

All this time, Severus stared into Zelda's violet eyes for the answer and she was embarrassed enough to blush to confirm the truth of it all.

"Well," drawled out Severus, "let me open the door for you MacGregor. She must be quite heavy to move. May I recommend a spellfor the future?"

"You can't do this to me!" shrieked Sara. "It's not fair."

"What you did to Raine was not justified," snapped Severus. "Live with it."

With a final push, Sara was shoved into the closet and as an afterthought; Zelda threw her wand in as well. Seeing that everything was done, Snape turned away and started to head off but was stopped when Zelda called his name.

"Wait up!" She jogged to catch up with him. "Thank you for your help. For just there and earlier on in the girl's toilets."

Snape stood there waiting for anything else but Zelda continued to stare at him so he began to turn around again and head off to the Great hall.

"You know," started Zel, "even though you are on the other side," giving him a pointed look, "you are a good man…if you ever need help or decide the dark side is not for you… owl me and I'll gladly answer."

"That won't be necessary." And Snape again walked away, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Shame," muttered Zel, "I think you're quite sweet."

Please Review –thank you!


	19. Finding Hope to Carry On

Chapter 19- Finding the Hope to Carry On.

It was relatively dark and late, when a combination of Raine's persistence and Pomprey's reassurance that Raine was well enough to return, that Black brought a still pale and slightly shaking Raine back to the Gryffindor tower.

The common room was deserted from any human soul, the fireplace softly glowing its last red ambers as Sirius carefully laid Raine on the couch being extra vigilant his hold did no touch any bruises or sore spots.

"Really Sirius", mentioned Raine lightly, "You didn't have to carry me up all those stairs."

"It's what a white knight, like myself, would do for any beautiful lady," replied Black huskily with a flourishing bow, "and anyway you're very light so it wasn't such a strain."

Raine smiled shyly up at Black as he snuggled his handsome face into her uncontrollable brown hair. "What did I do to deserve you?" she whispered happily. "What did you see in me?"

"Well my infatuation started," began Sirius, "with you wearing a very revealing back on a green dress and may I say this now without you taking it the wrong way… wow! You looked hot…and I have seen many good-looking girls."

"And bed as many, I guess", said Raine thoughtfully as Sirius give her a quizzing look for the comment.

"Yes," coughed Sirius, "well…I was young and foolish…and a prat…but it has all changed for me since …since you accepted me as your boyfriend." And he added cheekily, "Like you could say no to such a gorgeous person like me. I am Sirius Black the heartbreaker."

"Are you sure you can wait?", asked Raine.

"As long as it takes," replied Black solemnly, "If I've learned one thing from all my encounters that it is never as good as when you are in love with the person."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Have you ever been in love?" enquired Raine, turning her head to read the expression in his dark eyes. She wanted to know if she was pushing any boundaries that he did not want to go down. And instead of being angry, like she thought he would be, Sirius smiled as he brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Only twice," he said honestly, "with the first girl I lost my virginity, she was two years above me when I was in fifth year - a shapely blonde from Ravenclaw. I chased her for a whole year but she thought me as a pup but she caved at the end. Prefect bathroom holds many memories."

"It was going so well until revealing where you ….did it, Sirius." Raine pulled a disgusted look into her face which Black only laughed at and kissed.

"You wanted to know," he pointed out, "I can't help it."

"And the second?"

"Who do you think", stated Black as he tighten his hold on her and snuggled deeper into the vanilla smell of her hair, thinking that she would know instantly. He waited with baited breath and ready to become embarrassed.

"Amy Greenleaf", guessed Raine, "the Head Girl from last year."

"Her!" said Black in disbelief, "you think I loved her?" He had retracted his head from her hair and pulled the fragile Raine onto his lap so that he could view her face.

"Yeah," came a nervous reply. Raine was panicking. _Definitely the wrong answer. Opps! _"Well," trying to justify it, "you went out with her the longest of any of the girls if I remember Sara telling me correctly and she said…."

Black interrupted Raine with a passionate kiss. "No more listening to Sara and don't mention her in my presence because I want to hurt her very much for what she did to you. Raine, the only other girl I have ever cared about…is …is," he voice went dry and the words stuck in his throat.

"Zelda?"

"Eeeuuu," shuddered Padfoot, "that was horrible mental picture Raine. That was cruel. She's like a sister to me!" He gave another shake as if to remove the horror away.

"Sorry" said Raine meekily, "I just don't know who is the second could be."

"You! You idiot!" shouted Black into the silent common room.

"Oh!" Raine started to go bright red as it sank in and with Black gazing with such overpowering emotions, she began to wriggle in his arms. "That's nice." She mentally kicked herself for that comment._ Great way to tell your 'official boyfriend' that you might love him too. Seriously what is wrong with you! Now he is going to go in the huff, realise that you are truly an idiot and dump you. Raine, don't say a thing the next time!_ She turned her head slowly to face Sirius, ready for whatever angry retort he might have but was surprised to see him checking his laughter. "What's so funny", she demanded.

"You're such a novice," laughed Sirius, "That's nice," he said mimicking Raine's voice, "You're so cute when you go red when you think you blundered…which you did… but that's what I love about you …and your body," said as an afterthought and if to prove his point he kissed her ardently.

Although enjoying the kisses Sirius was raining down on her, Raine herself was feeling tired and wanted nothing more to curl up and go to sleep. "Sirius…I need my bed if I have to deal with all the heartaches your fan club are going to have tomorrow …if we want to make it official."

Black pouted. He didn't want her to go so soon but then he realised that he had been with her since the afternoon and therefore should not push her to stay especially the ordeal that she had been through. An angry Raine was nearly as scary as a Lily. "Ok," he said so mournfully that Raine giggled slightly, "I'll carry you to your bed," and grinned at Raine's expression of shock.

"I can manage", Raine began to say but was lifted up anyway by the strong Black who headed for the girls' stairs. "You won't be able to…" Again Raine saw the twinkle in Black's eyes and the grin which herald his Marauder mode.

"I know how to by-pass that since third year," murmured Black and mumbled the spell, pointing his wand to a guarding gargoyle. "No problem." With that out the way, Raine was left with nothing to argue about and allowed Black to manhandle her.

They were inside her room when Raine noticed that there was something wrong. Firstly, it was eerily quiet. She could not distinguish Sara's breathing, in fact there was no girls here tonight, but did not think about the meaning of this when she saw the corner of her room. She let out a little screech as she saw the totally chaos. "Put me down Black," she said with such a force that Sirius was taken aback by her manner. "How could she be so cruel!"as she stared at the total damage of all her possessions.

It was not until Sirius concluded that the burnt out hole where a bed had once been and ripped clothing laid all over the place was once where Raine use to sleep. He watched desperately as Raine walked around the bomb site slowly taking everything in, tears were beginning to form in her blue eyes and when she had made a full circle, Black could not do anything but hug her for reassurance as she softly cried into his shirt.

"Why me," she wailed and that is when Blakc's heart tugged inside of him. Too many times he had let her down but this was something he could fix – even if it was temporary.

"This is all my fault," he muttered over Raine's head, "If I hadn't been born a jerk, hadn't had a horrible family who loved the Dark Side and actually cared for people more, then you wouldn't have lost your best friend….but please let me help…."

"This isn't your fault," Raine glancing into the pained face of Sirius, "I never want you to feel guilty about all of this. I chose to fall in love with you knowing full well it would hurt Sara…but you know what?" Sirius shakes his head lowly. "I wouldn't change it for the world… if it meant that I had you."

After that, they stared at one another, gazing into each other eyes deeply, wondering why the other one was so good to them. However this was broken as Raine could not contain the yawn echoing her exhaustion.

"That's it", said Black firmly as he picked Raine up once more, "you're sleeping with me", Raine was about to protest, getting the wrong idea, "we're not going to have sex. Calm down I respect you too much to disobey your ideals but I am not letting you sleep on the couch in the common room…which leaves my bed. It's very comfy." The last statement made Raine laugh.

Entering the boys' room again, Raine must admit it looked better in the dark when you could not see the mess. Sirius laid her on his bed and put a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. Two other snores identified them to Remus and Peter sleeping soundly. Quietly, Sirius searched through his clothes and found an extra long shirt which was clean and could act as a nightie for Raine. "Here," he whispered, "you can change in the bathroom. Be careful of the cold tap". H grinned as Raine looked slightly frightened at the prospect of being alone in the bathroom that could be pranked to the gunnels. "It's ok Raine. Nothing will happen to you."

"Better not" she said threatening, " or I will do some hexing of my own."

Sirius chuckled as she disappeared into the bathroom. Left alone, Black took the opportunity to change from his school clothes into his boxers and a white t.shirt and tidy up the area around his bed and his bed. It took a good five minutes to rearrange and work out which sheets went where but finally it resembled something of a normal bed. Getting cold in his sleeping gear, Sirius jumped into to bed and waited for Raine. The squeaky floorboards gave told Sirius that Raine was now heading in his direction.

_This is a bad idea. Very bad but kind of exciting as well…but none the less bad!_ Raine thought as she dumped her clothes near the bed. She gingerly pulled some covers back and slipped into the double beds that seventh years got as a privilege. "Sirius", she whispered, "are you awake?" She was right on the edge on the side that she entered and did not want to disturb anyone.

"Raine", murmured Black, "move your arse over here now before I come and pounce."

"You wouldn't…"she trailed off, "you would."

"You know me too well," smirked Black into the dark. "I'll behave. Merlin's honour."

He heard Raine snorting but the pressure on his right indicated that she had moved closer and the vanilla scent evaded his nose and breathed in deeply. As Raine decided to take the lead of the situation and turned her back on Black and said goodnight over her shoulder. She shivered slightly even though she knew that the covers were not letting any cold air in. Her heart was strangely pounding wildly in her chest, waiting for something.

A minute later, Raine felt an arm round her waist pulling her back which came in contact to a hard chest in seconds and the familiar burrowing of Sirius' head into her shoulder. "Night Raine", he muttered softly. "Sweet dreams."

Feeling at complete ease and whole, Raine smiled and wrapped her arm round his, "You too."

"Told you, I would behave! I don't know about the morning though." Raine shivered in anticipation.

* * *

Sirius was trying to eat his breakfast with three eagerly happy faces staring at him intently that he couldn't concentrate putting a spoon in his mouth. "What is it!" he shouted exasperated at the strangeness of the morning.

James started by turning to Remus, "Now Moony don't you think that was a bit rude?"

Remus nodded, "Especially since we didn't break any school rules … or Marauders' rules which I can not say for dear old Padfoot."

This kind of banter had been happening between the rest of the Marauders since they woke up to find a peaceful Sirius and Raine cuddling in their sleep. Of course, Black had been the one to wake up as the camera flash was very bright, even a blind man would know a picture had been taken. Sirius first concern was that it had affected Raine, but her head had been buried into his shoulder thankfully. _She looked so gorgeous in one of my shirts that I could have behaved very badly indeed if the guys hadn't been there,_ he mused on the memory. However before he could lung at the smug Remus or wake up his girlfriend with a morning kiss, Raine stirred, herself, and turned completely red as she noted more than one person staring at her.

Bringing back to reality and unable to contain himself, Peter blurted out what everyone wanted to know, "Did you sleep with her?"

Prongs threw some toast at Peter and Remus, being in reach, cuffed the back of Peter's head with his hand. Sirius scowled as he put his spoon down, "No, I did not sleep with Raine and if I did it's none of your business. Any one is yours!" He pointed looked at each one telling them they were crossing a thin line.

As Sirius predicted, James and Remus had triumphant gleeful faces on them, as they continued to beam at Black. "He's maturing at last," cried Moony.

"I thought I would never see the day", screeched James, "my wee Padfoot has become a man!"

"I've been a man for a while," said Sirius pointedly, "and here is another drop of information. Raine is now my girlfriend official. So no hitting on her…no telling her bad stories about me…and for Merlin's sake leave out any references to ex-girlfriends! I want this to work. She deserves better than me but thankfully she insane."

"Well, if you're together," questioned Peter, "why aren't you sitting with one another, snogging each other faces off instead of having breakfast like a civilised person."

"She is different," growled Sirius as if he was explaining to thick children, "We are going to tell everyone after breakfast so I wanted some peace and quiet…but I was wrong!"

"You're not scared what people might think?" asked Remus. "Is that your reason for her not sitting next to you?"

"Raine _decided_ not to join us" Black emphasised, "since I seemingly put her off her food".

James was going to make a quip that Raine's choice was down to Padfoot being ugly but he was beaten by another.

"Glad to hear it's not because you are embarrassed of her" came a feminine voice behind.

As Sirius turned round to refute that comment, Zel had squeezed in between him and James, and stole Remus' last piece of toast. Unlike most morning, Zelda was quiet for five minutes as she ate the cold piece of bread and her school clothes looked like she had just thrown them on at a rush.

"Things ok Zel?" asked Sirius slightly concerned with his strange, sisterly friend who had set up him with Raine. He would always love her for that.

"Uncle Jo, a far relation, has been killed by the Dark Lord", Zel said simply, nonplus at the stricken faces around her, "Letter came at two in the morning.It should be in the papers tomorrow. I couldn't sleep after that… then laid my head on the pillow and woke up to realise that I was late."

Silence filled the space as the Marauders realised that the dangers growing outside was now affecting people they cared about. It sombre them all into thinking about losing one close. Then Sirius cuddled Zelda tightly while telling her "I'm so sorry." Zel accepted all the condolences with a small smile at each person and then return her attention to Black.

"I came over to have a word with you," Sirius nodded while Zelda continued; "privately…I know that you were hoping to speak to Raine…but please."

"It's fine Zel. She now my girlfriend official so nothing can go wrong."

When they passed Raine, Sirius signalled that he would speak to her later and blew a kiss in her direction which got some funny looks from people. However Raine ignored them and concentrated on Black leading away a very sad looking Zelda. She nodded slightly to confirm that she understood although she was slightly disappointed.

Finding an empty room, Sirius turned to Zelda to start the conversation.

With a shaky breath Zelda started off with a statement "My personal hell is nothing compared with what Raine will be going through in the next few months. I need to know if you will stay with her all the way or I'm going to keep you in this room till you swear to break up with her."

"What?" enquired Black, "What has Raine have to do with the death of your uncle?"

"Nothing," stated Zel, "except that is was her brother who put the curse on him which killed him. The famed Avenging Angel. What a crap name for a bastard."

"You can't know it was him," argued Sirius, "Raine is not like her brother."

"No, she's not," confirmed Zelda seriously, "but my sources are the best and they wouldn't lie."

"Who?" asked Sirius, who was finding all the mystery intriguing since it was coming from Zel who was a bit ditzy herself sometimes.

"A dear old friend….pheonix something," she said waving her hand to show how unimportant it was.

Quietness filled the air as Sirius tried to picture where this conversation was heading. _What has this to do with me going out with Raine?_

"The reason I question about your loyalty to Raine is that rumours are already flying about her being a death eater since her brother has began to voice his opinions openly and these recent attacks will make Raine a target." Zelda became earnest, "I've seen it Black. It's not a happy ending."

"How can you…."

"The Sight runs high in my family as well as being the heir to Ravenclaw," said Zel with a small smile. Black was to say a little gob-smacked at the two revelations that he had never known, which brought a quiet giggle from Zelda. This helped Black to return to the present.

"I will protect her from her brother", stated Padfoot with a maturity rarely seen, "and all those gits at Hogwarts. I think I love her too much to see her get hurt." Black blushed slightly at admitting his deep feelings.

"That's all I need to know", Zel voiced as she started to make her way to the door of the classroom.

"Zelda?" asked Sirius tentatively, "Will the war with He Who Must Not Be Named ever end happy?"

"Of course," Zelda said with conviction, "the good always win."

With that she quickly disappeared into the crowd of students with a confident stride like death hadn't knocked at her door this bright morning.

What a terrible writer I am when I can't remember the hair colour of Zelda. Thank you for pointing out that it is in fact brown not blonde. Where would I be without you guys – probably in a padded room! Anyway thank you and I will go and sort out my mistakes! Tanks again and please tell me what you think. Honest is sometimes the best policy.


	20. The Pieces are falling Into Place

Chapter 20 – The Pieces fall into Place.

The first week of being heart breaker, Sirius Black, girlfriend was frightening as many pretty girls at Hogwarts took offence against Raine's lack of beauty and flirty nature. She started questioning herself again at what Sirius found so entertaining about her but Lily, noticing her downcast mood, had a small chat with her in the library before breakfast.

As Raine stared aimlessly at the opposite wall, Lily sneaked down beside her. "You do know that Sirius really likes you, in fact I would be bold enough to say loves you, which I might add is something I thought I would never see."

Raine jumped out of her skin at hearing her voice.

"I would never admit this to James but… I had a hard time from some of the seventh year girls." Lily twinges at the memories of the many threats, "When they found out that James actually received a 'yes' from me, they weren't that nice to me in the corridor and although being with him is the most wonderful thing. It still hurts to think people can be that cruel – the worst of it was being called Mudblood daily. James would have hexed them into a black hole."

"That's awful Lily," said Raine, "I know your right. But sometimes it gets to me…yet Sirius has appeared when the girls have surrounded me and whisks me away." Raine started to ponder over Sirius' protectiveness.

"If he is doing that, then he definitely loves you," laughed Lily, "and please don't tell me it's only to show you the nearest closet."

Raine blushed profoundly as Lily laughed heartily gaining a look from the librarian but also a strange look from Black who entered to see his girlfriend looking extremely embarrassed. Walking up to Raine, he quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek then gazed over her head at Lily to determine what had happen but Lily was saved by her other half calling for them all to hurry at Remus was likely to eat a horse today and that meant no food for the rest. Lily rushed to catch up with James, leaving Raine and Sirius to saunter behind with their arms wrapped around each other waist.

"Morning love," he murmured as he captured her yielding lips for a proper morning greeting. He could still taste the honey from their first encounter under the mistletoe and smiled as he broke away from Raine.

"Your happy," mentioned Raine as they headed into the Great Hall and walked to where the rest of the Marauders where as well as Lily and Zel.

"That is because I have you to think about morning, day and night," whispered Black huskily knowing that it would set Raine's face alight again with the added touch of fingering the back of her neck.

As they sat down, Sirius noted that some glares were still being flung in Raine's direction, most were disbelief glances, and he knew there were still rumours about her drugging him with a love potion. Sometimes he wished it was true, then he could have his wicked way with her but Raine was too honest a person to do a thing like that. Sirius on the other hand was more open-minded. He grinned at his good luck and fortune as he settled himself very close to Raine and placed a hand on her knee, giving it a quick squeeze before she made a move to slap it away.

The breakfast was a busy affair when sitting with the Marauders. They all ate if it was their last meal and some onlookers could call it disgusting how they rammed their food down throats. Occasionally Lily would point it out but she now was quieten by James' puppy dog eyes or by kissing her passionately that she would become so dizzies to remember what she was annoyed at. However, though rarely, Lily would blow up at Prongs for spilling something, particularly if it was on her homework and stomp off only to be chased by Potter for a long 'reconciliation.'

Nevertheless today's atmosphere had excitement as well as fun. Raine noticed how Sirius, Remus, Peter and James kept on glancing at one another especially when Lily was occupied with Zelda. Then it fell into place for Raine, there was going to be a prank sometime today and they were trying to keep it from Lily.

As James recaptured his girlfriend's attention as he accidentally spilt hot tea on his hand. Zelda winked at Raine from across the table as she noted the dawning expression on Raine's face. Raine felt that Zel knew a lot more about everything than she was letting on and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius?" asked Raine in his ear, "Do you feel that Zel knows …knows all that's going on?"

Now Black had been slightly distracted from the warm breath tickling his ear but he answered as best he could, "Of course she does. She has the Sight …though she only said a week ago to me. Think of the pranks we could have done!"

Raine covered her hand over her mouth to stop giggles escape as she noticed Sirius' distracted face and moved in closer to his ear. "Sirius you are a terrible man", as she spoke very slowly emphasising each word Black moved in as he shivered slightly as his mind went to the gutters. Overwhelmed by the power she had over him, Raine clapped her hands very loudly at Sirius' ear which made him jump three feet in the air and crashing down to his seat. The rest of the group laughed out loud and applauded Raine.

"You have a lot of control over him", noted Lily which brought a scowl from Black.

"I think it's a very good thing if one of us can rule such a dog," smirked James and the others smiled secretly.

"How do you do it Raine?" said an amazed Lily as she ruffled Padfoot's hair affectionately which Black tried to pat down after whispering "I'm not James" under his breath.

"Do you hold power over him with sex?" piped Peter as the whole of Hogwarts knows Sirius' past.

Exclamations of "Wormtail!" came from James and Remus while Lily went for Peter's shins after under the table and Zelda choked on her toast that brought Lupin to her rescue.

Sirius' expression resembled a black cloud and the look of murder was in his eyes. Peter realising his mistake went bright red as did Raine who was unsure to answer. She tried to talk but started stumble yet she was saved.

"Peter…", Zelda trying to speak through gasping for air, "everyone… knows that Sirius …is still a virgin … the rest are vicious rumours."

The eruption of laughter brought everyone's attention to Zel which allowed Black the opportunity to see how Raine was handling Peter's idiocy.

"I'm sorry Raine," he whispered, "I think Peter has left his brain behind from the Christmas holiday."

This got him a weak smile and the twinkle returned into her eyes as Raine muttered, "Virgin, are you?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders looking unperturbed that the joke was at his expense as he leaned into to Raine.

"I can always show how much of a virgin I am," replied Sirius as he ghostly kissed below her ear and several more down her neck until he recalled his surroundings and stopped. He got what he wanted - a very beautiful, rosy cheeked Raine looking embarrassed though her eyes told him not to push it.

"Zelda Macgregor and Severus Snipe, my office now!" bellowed McGonagall from the Great Hall's doors.

As Zel stood up and visible twitched under the sudden attention on her.

"What have you done, Zel," laughed James.

"I helped Sara find her way to the inside of the Lost Closet", muttered Zelda.

A collection of "Woos" from the group as it was often severe punishment for being caught.

"I wished you didn't feel the need to do it on my account," spoke out Raine. It had been a shock to see the amount of help her new friends were willing to do to fight her battles with her.

"Well at least I'll have company with Snape."

"What does he have to do with it?" growled Sirius.

"He helped," said Zel simply, "never judge a book by its cover." And with that statement she walked of with her head high and met Snape half way before reaching McGonagall.

Sirius watched keenly as he saw Zel linking arms with Severus. It took him, as well as Snape, by surprise though seemingly Snivellus was not objecting too much. Half of seventh year Slytherins looked puzzled particularly Malfoy's face. _What is she playing at? _mused Black but he was distracted for the rest of the time by James reliving an adventure of the Marauders.

"Could I have your attention," voiced the Headmaster from the teacher's table. Professor Dippet in his long green robes looked quite small standing behind the podium though it did not hide the high regard that many felt he had earned. "I wish only to announce the final Hogsmeade trip of the year since the exams will be approaching soon then the holidays. The date will be posted in each common room. I would like to warn certain individuals that bad behaviour will lead to a ban on this privilege." Dippet's gaze was at the head of Gryffindor as he said this. "You many go to your classes now."

"Fantastic", squealed Lily which gained a few looks from the group, especially from James who had research Lily's moods for the last three years. Serious Lily Evans had just done something girly on her own accord. "What?" she asked everyone. "Well wouldn't you be excited to go to Hogsmeade if it meant shopping for your graduation dress for the up and coming ball?" Lily again was surrounded by funny looks which made her start to fume slightly.

"Lily dearest" interrupted James, "we haven't told them about the Ball. It was suppose to revealed tonight at the Prefects' meeting."

Lily was about to argue until she was rendered speechless at her mistake. "Oh dear I've ruined it. I can't believe I got so excited over a dress! What will Professor Dippet think of me!"

"He'll probably be relieved to know that Head Girl, Lily Evans is in fact human," quip Sirius which earned him to slaps on the head one from Lily and the other from James, though he was slightly smiling at Padfoot.

Reaching a fork in the paths, the group spilt up however Sirius lagged behind James to have a few moments with Raine.

"RainewouldgototheBallwithme?" Sirius said it so fast that Raine thought she imaged him speaking at all.

"Sorry?"

"Please be my partner for the Ball," begged Sirius and put the added touch of his puppy dog eyes. Now this was a horrible thing to do; as Raine had no resistance against such an adorable look. With his dark fringe falling into his gorgeous black eyes that sparkled, even when pleading and his soft lips pulled into a pout, Raine just smiled to herself and crossed her arms.

"As much as I would love to go Sirius," stated Raine, "It is only for seventh year."

She was a tad disappointed about the strict rules on being allowed to go to the Ball but the rules were there for a reason. More upsetting for Raine was knowing that the majority of beautiful seven year females would try to dig their claws into her handsome boyfriend. And although Sirius promised that Raine had changed his viewpoint on love and relationship there was a nagging thought that he might crumble and why not any man was be delighted at the many girls throwing themselves at him.

"Well," dragged out Sirius, "I think Lily and James would be willing to bend the rules just for little old me", Raine widened her eyes at his plan, "chiefly if I take an oath not to spike the punch and no pranks. And if I pitch it that none of this will happen because my lovely girlfriend has a tight reign on me then they will be begging you to come."

"If you put it that way," smiled Raine, "how can I refuse?"

"Precisely! That's what I thought too," acknowledged Sirius as he pecked her on the forehead before flashing his winning smile. "See you at lunch, love." Without a backward glance, Black ran down the corridors to make it to DADA on time.

Raine was on cloud nine and the beam could not be shifted from her glowing face as she walked into Charms. The sight of Sara with green hair and purple zigzags across her face went unnoticed by Raine as she sat herself down at the back of the class to day dream about a certain wonderful person.

_Who could I ask to help me?_ mused Raine as the lesson went over her head. _I want this to be special for Sirius and show the rest of them that I can be drop dead gorgeous…ok I'll go for pretty instead. I don't know anything about shopping! Or make up or hair style. Merlin I'm such a novice just like Black said. Who will help?... Zel! _

Zelda could still hear the ringing of McGonagall's voice in her ears as she made her way slowly down to Potions. She sighed at receiving two weeks of detention in the trophy room but looking for a brighter angle, at least she had the moody company of Snape. Of course, this was not exactly brilliant but it would suffice. At least she wouldn't have to talk to herself.

"What are you thinking MacGregor", came a voice behind her, which startled her.

"Just the detention Severus," she replied, "and how I'm happy not to be doing it on my own."

"What are you up to", demanded a suspicious Snape. He did not know what to think of the Ravenclaw in front of him. He knew that she had a good idea that he was a Death Eater yet ignoring that wanted him to be friends. He also guessed that she had a wider grasp on things happening around them than he had given her credit for in the beginning. She was not ditzy as most people were lead to believe - her eyes were her let down. They were wide with feeling and Snape could tell that she had seen much pain recently but there was determination in the violet swirls to indicate that she was a fighter until the end.

"I want to help," said Zelda honestly.

"With what?" enquired Snape who did not like being in the dark.

"I want to help you decide if you're going down the right path," uttered Raine, "because you _are_ going to have to choose soon."

"What are you getting at?" Severus was getting quite angry and swiped his greasy locks of his forehead to study Zelda's face better. However his observation was broken as Slytherin appeared from the opposite hallway. Snape registered the young girl from being in seventh year and her name was Noboveck, medium build with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She kept herself to herself even away from the Slytherin most of the time. To Severus, it seems that the girl was more in shock at being stared at than seeing a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw in discussion. Nobovek scuttled past the pair, ducking her head to avoid eye contact.

As the girl was no longer in hearing, Zelda let out a small laugh. "She likes you", Zel commented before continuing down to the dungeons. "I would ask her to the Ball if I was you Severus. The time is shortening for us to have fun. Soon there will dark times."

"I see." Snape wavered in his strong character and ideals as Zelda disappeared from sight. _Does she know about Theo's planning? How can she possible know the dangers Raine is in?_

Please review and tell me what you think! I really do apologise about my spelling and grammar but I'm not very good at it and I have seemingly lost contact with my beta reader. Please tell me if you like the way it is going or you think that I could improve on. However thank you for all your lovely comments; they make me smile that so many of you enjoy the story. Weather in Scotland is horrible at the moment!


	21. Shopping for Dresses and Friends

Chapter 21 - Shopping for Dresses and Families

Snape had received a letter in the post of the morning of the Hogsmeade trip from a person he did not wish to see. Raine's brother, Theo, wanted to meet up. In fact, he demanded that Severus obey his orders and come to the Three Broomsticks at 12 sharp or there would be consequences.

With the conversation from Zelda still swimming around his mind, Snape felt unease about this command but what choice did he have? _No one questions the wisdom of the man who is considered to the Dark Lord's closet confident. This has to be about Raine. He is so obsessed with her joining the Death Eaters that he hasn't realised that she would never become something that killed her father… I would never allow her to join. What can I do? Think!_

Therefore, as Snape left the dungeons to head to the coaches that would transport them to the small village, he was not thrilled or happy unlike the rest of the school. In fact, he paled to a deadly white shade and was so snappish that even Malfoy left him in peace.

_Whatever happens today, I will need help._

* * *

Raine was enjoying herself immensely with the Marauders, Lily and Remus' Hufflepuff date, the only blight on the gorgeous day was Zelda could not make it. Seemingly, MacGongall had forbidden her to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade due to the 'Lost Closet incident'. Although Zelda did not mind, Raine was finding it very hard not to feel slightly guilty that she was bathing in the sunshine while Zel was probably cleaning out cauldrons.

"If you must", said Lily wearily.

Raine had been watching James and Lily bickering for the last ten minutes about taking a short visit to Zonks so that the boys can have a 'look around.' Of course, the rest of the Marauders did not appear shocked at theses little outburst but in fact found it as great amusement. Sirius and Remus had conjured a couch from a bucket sitting at the side of the road and sharing out the sweets that they had bought from Honeysuckle. Due to the lack of space, Raine had been dragged down onto Sirius' lap which gave Black the ample opportunity to tickle her. Her laughter was interrupted the on going argument of James and Lily for the Head Girl to admit defeat about the boys' behaviour.

Now, Raine was standing outside Zonks, gazing at the other students mingling in the crowds, the majority had ice-cream, as they went passed. After telling Lily that she was off to find the ice-cream, Raine bumped into Snape who had his head down walking quickly as if he had an appointment to keep.

"Severus?" asked Raine gently. For the first time she felt unsure how to greet her old friend. She knew that he disapproved her relationship with one of his enemy but she thought he was secretly happy for her that she was smiling again after her father's death. "Are you ok? How have you been?"

Startled out of his bad mood, Snape looked up at Raine's cheerful face. "I'm perfectly well Jenkins."

"I'm off to find some ice-cream", said Raine, "would you like to join me?"

"Unfortunately, I have to pass", stated Snape colder that he intended. He was furious at being summoned like this and increasingly angry that Theo thought the Dark Lord's business could be talked so openly. "I'm late already. Meeting an old friend at the Three Broomsticks."

"I understand Severus," sympathised Raine and before he could head any further, "How come you are allow to visit Hogsmeade and not Zelda?"

"Zelda is not banned for Hogsmeade," Snape told a confused Raine. He left his dear friend, one he considered a sister, alone to solve out the mystery of her Ravenclaw friend.

As she returned, all the Marauders had finished their shopping and the group was off again to visit another dress shop. Sirius and Raine were at the back of the gang, taking their sweet time on catching up.

Sirius had one arm around Raine's waist and had his head leaning a little against her head. _Prefect fit, _thought Sirius contently. Black noted Raine's thoughtful expression and took the time to bring her back to reality, the Sirius way. His fingers were working his way to get under her white jumper to touch her bare skin at her side. It was only when Sirius was nearly tickling her again, that Raine found his hand wandering too far up in public for her liking.

"Sirius," she warned slightly in her sweetest tone. "If you want your hand to have five fingers on it I would advise removing it from underneath my clothes."

He chuckled deeply as he pulled back his hand and kissed her cheek. "I love it when you get mad", he whispered above her ear, "You are so sexy."_ James was right, girls look a lot cuter when they are pissed off with you. I wonder if I can use that energy for something more fun?_

Raine huffed but they both knew that she was pretending to be mad. "Why is it that you can get away with murder when you grin at me?"

"That's because I'm so drop dead gorgeous that all women fall under my spell!" proclaimed Sirius to the open air, "But there is only one girl who has succeed in making me fall hard." And with that announcement, which made Raine smile and giggle, Sirius bent down to kiss her lightly however Raine pulled him closer to deepen it. Sirius smiled inside; finally Raine was becoming more confident in her self and willing to show publicly her love for Black.

As they broke apart, Black admitted to himself that life was being too good to him. With Raine at his side, he felt that he had a secure future even if it was obvious that he would have to fight against He Who Must Not Be Named and pure blood rubbish.

"Do you believe in pure blood nonsense?" spoke Black to Raine as they walked to the shop that Lily was leading them too.

Raine felt uneasy about the stranger questioning that Sirius had brought up but answered honestly. "No, I don't. I've never considered the whole 'what type of blood are you?' I mean my mum and dad were pure bloods and we were as happy as any family for a while but I also love my step dad and he's muggle."

"What do you think of He Who Must Not Be Named", enquired Black. He had no idea where these questions were coming from but for the moment they were important to know.

"He needs to be stopped", said Raine very quietly but with conviction. "I hate him because he killed my father. And I will fight trying to stop him. I have finally decided to become an auror after I leave school to help." She looked up at him to find his face a mask blocking out any emotions. "What are with all theses deep and meaningful questions? What have you done with the real Black I fell in love with?" she asked trying to bring humour back into the conversation.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius, "I can be meaningful!" Raine's raised her eyebrows. "Of course, most of the time my head is thinking on important stuff like you and the things that I want to do to you." Raine blushed as Sirius winked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But," he emphasised, "next year will be different and I needed to know that we will be on the same side if we are to stay together. I'm very loyal Raine; I would have hated to choose between James and you."

"I'm glad that we are on the same broom then", muttered Raine into his shoulder, "cause I don't think I could give up you….and I would hate becoming a stalker, I'm no good seeking around."

Sirius barked out with laughter and hugged Raine right there and then. "What's on your mind?"

All this talk had reminded Raine of Snape and her brother. She knew that her brother was close in following the Dark Lord and she had a suspicion that Severus would be joining too. After hesitating for a second, Raine relayed all her fears to Sirius - she told him all about her life with her father and the fact he was a Death Eater and was murdered by Voldemort. She also revealed that her brother was acting strange and that he had not been himself after their dad died and how her mum was pained that he would not accept her marriage. Raine was scared that one day she would have to take her brother to his sentence but most of all, scared that Snape would end up the same way. A person she thought of a dear brother than her true one.

Black was moved by Raine's dark secrets and as the silent tears soaked his shirt, Sirius promised to himself that he would warn Snivellus of the danger. He would do it for Raine.

Noting the shop that the others had gone into, Sirius stopped Raine from following and wiped away any tears. It was then that they both noticed that the dress shop was the same one from six months ago, where Sirius fell in love with a little green dress.

"I remember this delightful place," said Black mischievously, "A girl had insulted me and therefore I went in to redeem my reputation."

"Did you succeed?" Raine had decided to play along.

"Oh no, I failed horrible," revealed Black, "I'm no longer the greatest womaniser of Hogwarts but a one woman man." He looked mournfully at Raine who burst out laughing which broke the mood.

"That…must…be…soo…terrible", she gasped through her giggling.

"Not too bad when I've got the girl of my dreams wrapped around my little finger", he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is cheesy as well as a typical male thing to say," snorted out Raine.

"I know," apologised Black, "but I'm not going back into that shop. The old dear would just gloat at me since she was right and I was wrong, which is a very rare thing indeed."

"You're scared of a sweet old lady who chooses out dresses?" queried Raine.

"Yes", admitted Sirius sheepishly, "now shoo," he waved his hands to the door.

"Fine," gave up Raine, "but I'm going to tell everyone in there your poor excuse." With that she disappeared indoors.

_Right! Where did she say Snivellus was again?_ Black began racking his brain for the answer.

Sirius pelted down the lane that he had came up with Raine to reach the Three Broomsticks have a quick word with Snape and make it back in time before anyone realised that he had disappeared.

After jogging half way there, he reached it in good timing and slipped into an already fully packed shop. He scanned around looking for Snivellus and spotted easily due to his greasy hair of his. Without causing a lot of attention to himself, Black sat in the opposite booth to Snape and turned his back on them.

Something was warning him not to go straight towards and a Marauder always follow his intuition. After five minutes, he thanked his lucky stars that he was right. Raine's brother sidled across the opposite seating to Snivellus who wore blank mask which Black knew from experience that he was pissed off exceedingly.

Before Black could even gauge their conversation, a rowdy group of young Hufflepuff entered making it impossible for Sirius to hear all the conversation but he caught the crucial details.

Theo, known as the Avenging Angel in the dark circle mentioned the words kidnap and Graduation Ball which brought chills down Sirius' back.

_Raine is in trouble! They must been planning this for ages. The Ball has no adult supervision which would make it easy for an attack to happen however they would have to enter Hogwarts. This doesn't matter sense. Why risk such trouble?_

Just as Sirius thought this was a major flaw in the plan, so did Snape who voiced concerned with words such as impossible, problems and why does the Dark Lord want her now?

Theo just laughed cruelly at Snape. "Don't ask things that are beneath you, Severus. That's not your job. This is."

Again the talk was lost to Sirius' sharp ears but he heard the Forbidden Forest and that was enough. It seemed to him that he could slip away again before Snape would see him and get back to the boutique before anyone missed him.

When Sirius was outside, although the sun was shining, it felt like a cold day in winter.

_I should tell Raine. I should…but this would break her heart…especially when I have to explain that her brother is behind it. I can't do that. I'll tell the guys and we can work it out something. With the Marauders looking after Raine, nothing can happen…hopefully._

Thank you for your lovely reviews! I do apologise for not having the line breaks but I am sure that I did out them in. I blame the evilness of computers. I feel kind of sad that this is near its end and I really don't want to write the ending…but I, will so don't worry. Hopefully you will like chapter but please remember to voice your opinion or it won't count. Thanks again! The sun is shining hurray!


	22. Planning

Chapter 22 – The Planning

That very night, Sirius gathered his closet friends for years in the boys' dormintory to talk over the problem regarding Raine. With James, Remus and Peter sitting comfortable on his bed, waiting and wondering as Sirius began to explain the whole dilemma of Raine's brother and what he had found out today while in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius took his time, trying to remain calm and hoping his friends would help him. At the end of his small speech, the room fell silent and the three Marauders stared at him with wide eyes.

Uneasy Black gazed at his friend in turn, resting his eyes on James and said, "Will you help?"

"Of course," exclaimed James immediately, "you know that we all like Raine, whatever her past. And may I say for the record, its looks pretty screwed up."

"We should probably inform the Headmaster", spoke out Lupin, "if there is going to be a kidnapping…."

"I can't", complained Padfoot loudly trying to show the frustration building inside, "if I go and tell Professor Dippet then it will be around the whole school the next day, which means Raine would be more of a target _in_ Hogwarts than _out!_"

"I know," sighed Lupin, "I thought I would just mention the sensible route before we ignore it." He grinned at Black who smiled back gratefully to have him on his side.

"Well, what about you Wormtail?" enquired Black. Peter had gone very pale through Sirius' revelation and his hands were still twisting his clothes in knots but as Peter gazed around the determined faces of his other three friends then he nodded his consent.

"How are we going to know where Raine is all the time?" squeaked out Peter.

"Pete! We have the Marauders' Map for that," said Prongs in a surprised tone, "and if old Padfoot stay glued to her side, which he does most of the time anyway, then it will be easy to spot her."

"I think we need something that we can all use to contact one another," said Remus simply. James and Sirius nodded there approval but felt crestfallen when Lupin continued with, "Any ideas?" Remus shook his head from side to side with laughter. "Don't anyone you actually pay attention in class? We are learning the Protean Charm… so what objects do you carry around daily that won't look out of place?"

"The golden Snitch", mentioned James.

"My rabbit's foot", said Peter quietly.

"Erm…," Sirius was finding it hard to think, "I don't know…"

"What about your little black book?" sniggered James which brought the guys laughing as Sirius' threw a pillow at him.

"I totally forgot about that," muttered Padfoot. "Ok, the black book it is then. Hopefully Raine won't see it."

"Ok then", coughed Remus to gather everyone's interest, "hold them out and I'll cast the spell. When it's done, anyone of us can contact the each other and they will go hot to tell you that other needs help."

"Moony did I ever tell you that you are brilliant," breathed Sirius and then fluttered his eyes, acting like a gushing girl. Remus went red due to the compliment.

"Leave him alone Padfoot," chuckled Potter at his best friend's antics, "he's already got a steady girlfriend…and she is way better looking that you!"

"I thought you were going to take Zelda to the Ball, as friends", stated Black.

"I was…but…Anne…you know."

Sirius grinned outwardly although he felt slightly sad for Zelda who had a massive crush on the quiet Marauder since four year. "I see".

"Don't give me that look," shouted Remus, "I know that look! Its' 'looks like someone is getting lucky'. Anne is sweet."

"Ok", said Sirius, "don't get your wand in a twist."

* * *

After Raine had safely tucked her dress in her room so that no one would find it and destroy it, for example, her former best friend Sara who still scowls across the table from her and tries to get the Sirius Black fan club to jeer at Raine at every opportunity. Yep, Raine was happy were she had hidden it and felt a warm glow start in her stomach flowing to every part of her body. She was going with Sirius to his graduation Ball as his official girlfriend.

However, now she was on a quest to find Zelda and asked why she had lied to her. It hurt that Zel couldn't trust her with telling her the truth but then Raine thought that maybe Zelda didn't want any of the gang to know or that Snape had got confused or was lying. Raine could not accept the last one of her conclusions. _Severus is always honest to me! _

Raine had decided to walk in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room in hope that she would see Zelda. However the plan was shorten as she bumped into someone coming out of the DADA classroom where Professor Dumbledore could be found at all hours.

The familiar violet eyes with brown hair came into Raine's vision as well as a hand to pull her off the floor. "Sorry about that Raine! Didn't see anyone when I was coming out."

"That's ok, Zelda", said Raine, "I was away with the fairies."

"Not thinking about old Sirius again?" exclaimed Zel with a huge smile on her face. "I think that boy has definitely been whipped by you!" And to emphasis her point, Zel did the whipping in the air.

Raine blushed as always when some one brought up her relationship with Black. Even after three weeks of being his girl, it was still surreal. Trying to divert the conversation to what she wanted to know, Raine asked straight out, "Were you really in detention all day because I saw Snape and he said that McGonagall never excluded you from Hogsmeade."

"Ooh, well if Snape said it then it must be true," snapped Zelda which surprised Raine very much as she had never seen Zel so angry before. "Did you ever think Raine, that maybe I didn't want to go? Do I need to inform the whole group of my dislike for Hogsmeade? Do I?"

Raine shook her head, "Of course not. I was worried, that's all."

"Well, there is no need to be!" Zelda raising her voice, "I'm quite capable of looking after myself and here is a little bit of information that you can tell the others as well. I'm not going to the Graduation Ball either so it would have been pointless searching for a dress robe all day!" And without saying goodbye, Zelda swung round and stomped off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Raine was left speechless but her friend. She didn't know where all that anger had come from and if it was suppose to be directed at her or someone else. Also Zel not going to her own Ball was a bit of a shock too. _Why wouldn't she be going?_ mused Raine.

"I would excuse Miss McGregor's outburst there, Miss Jenkins", said a deep voice behind her. She turned round to face Professor Dumbledore, who was stroking his short beard as if it would help it grow quicker. Raine had always liked Dumbledore's classes as he tried to make them exciting and would treat everyone as equals even the Slytherins.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to disturb you", answered Raine.

"Of course not, I am nosey by nature and found myself out here to investigate, so I should be the one apologising", replied Dumbledore smiling at the shy girl in front of him. "Zelda MacGregor has been having a difficult time at home and therefore decided to seek my advice today and missed the trip."

"I just thought I might be able to help", said Raine meekly feeling foolish for hunting for Zelda.

"As any good friend would be", smiled Dumbledore, "however sometimes help can be misplaced if the situation is not revealed. Zelda will come around, my dear, so continue to be a friend. Would you like a lemon sherbet?"

"No thank you, Professor", said Raine. "I'll think I'll go and do my homework now."

"Ahh, yes!" nodded Dumbledore knowledgably, "the bane of any student. Goodnight Miss Jenkins." And with a wave he disappeared into his classroom, clicking the door behind him.

Raine, more puzzled than ever, turned and walked up alone to the common room still thinking about Zelda's behaviour.

* * *

Zelda felt ashamed. Her outburst at Raine was uncalled for, there really was no need. The emotions that she had kept well hidden for almost a whole year, came flooding threw at its nearest target and she regretted it instantly.

_How in Merlin's name can I ever expose Raine's brother as the murder of my whole family! I hate her sometimes so badly just because she is the nearest thing related to him. I want to curse the Avenging Angel so badly! See how he likes being totrtured!_ Zelda was disgusted with herself and again the anger burned in her heart. _To think that I could ever be friends now! Knowing what I know. I wish Dumbledore never told me! _

Tears began to pour down Zelda's face silently as she headed towards the Ravenclaw tower. Her head was low down to hide the oncoming droplets spilling from her face to her clothes.

_All I want to do is to go to my bed and cry. Just cry. Then pick myself up in the morning and pretend that life is wonderful. I'll tell Raine something about eating the wrong food…or it's that time of the month. I need to be alone._

Yet destiny hadplans since Snape had been waiting patiently for the one person he had to speak to before tomorrow's ball. When he held an arm out to grab her, he became aware of her tears and the pissed off expression wore.

"An _urgent_ word with you Zelda," said Severus quietly and for the first time in his whole school career, he dragged a girl into the nearest broom closet. He closed the closet, making sure that it indeed was closed and put a silencing spell over the door. The cupboard had to be the smallest one in the whole of Hogwarts as there was barely four inches between Zelda and himself. "Lumos", he said quietly, untrustworthy of the charm he had place a second ago. "Why are you crying?", the way his cold tone pronounced the words made it sound unfeeling but both were surprised at the exchange.

"I have been informed that it was Raine's brother who killed my whole family last summer", stated Zelda with no emotion and had stopped crying from the shock of Severus Snape's invisible strength and odd behaviour.

"I see." The silence entered for five minutes as each one stared at the other, trying to gauge the situation.

Zelda broke the competition first by saying, "You know Severus, I don't know if I should be grateful or highly offended that you have me in here, and not snogging me silly."

"I don't care for such things", Severus eyes were flashing with annoyance.

"Glad to hear it", said Zelda, "I have you booked down for a romantic, sweep me off my feet type." Snape became rigid and stood very still. "Well, I do", exclaimed Zel. "But I don't think that's why I'm in a closet, although if you want to….I have always had a thing for the bad guys when I was younger and you count since you have Slytherin and being a Death Eater on your side."

"I'm here about a kidnapping", snapped Severus.

"Killjoy", muttered Zelda.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So…what do you think? Do you like? Do you hate? I can't believe the end is nigh! Of course, we all know it's going to happen at the Ball! Excited I am! Again reviewing is an important thing, in some sense it's like voting. By the way – is it me or is getting complicated with all this new stuff to upload? It probably my fault I don't read half the notices! Sorry I'm off on a tangent!


	23. The End before the Beginning

Chapter 23 - The End before the Beginning (Part One)

The golden clock in the Gryffindor common room, which sat proudly on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, softly chimed nine o'clock to the Marauders who were waiting patiently for their dates. The June's sun was surprisingly still high in the purple sky giving a truly magical feeling to the evening and extra warmth to an unexpected windy night.

Sirius looked amused at his best friend, James who was once again running an agitated hand through his unruly hair as Lily had not descended from the girls' bedrooms. As he continued to gaze, Padfoot admitted to himself that the Marauders were a bunch of handsome gits. James was fitted in black robes with grey stitching detail on his collar and cuffs which showed off his slender form gained from the several hours of Quidditch practice a week and matched his hair colour. It scared Sirius to notice how Prongs at this moment resembled Mr Potter, strong and serious, though the mischief in James' hazel eyes brought Sirius from his wandering.

Sirius snorted unintentionally loudly. _I'm sounding like one of those girls who describe the fashion in Witch Weekly!_

Remus' lifted his eyebrows as if asking "What's wrong with you?"

Sirius grinned and shook his head at Lupin. He was glad that the full moon wasn't for another week as Remus was looking forward to his date. Black could tell that Remus had taken special time looking good for Anne. Moony had opted for pale silver which complimented his stormy blue grey eyes and light brown hair. The way the dress robes bellowed out added extra bulk to his slim figure, taking away the usual ill complexion for once.

"What can they be doing?" asked James thoroughly exasperated.

"Don't worry Prongs", said Sirius flashing a smile, "Lily is not climbing out the window because she changed her mind…it's a ten floors drop."

"Thank you, Sirius," laughed James, "your support always bounces me back into looking at the positives in life."

"No problem," he winked.

With the exception of James' pacing, the room fell into an easy silence. Sirius glanced over at Peter who was struggling not to drown in his chocolate coloured robes. Like everything else in the clothing department, Wormtail's mother had sent his robes and as usual order them two sizes too big. James and Remus had tried to spell them shorter but nothing had worked. Sirius secretly thought that Peter's mum was doing it on purpose for some abnormal reason.

"Oh Merlin!" muttered James which got Sirius' attention. As he turned round to face the staircase, Sirius was greeted with a very beautiful Lily who was smiling widely at James reaction. It was a comical expression on Prong's face with his eyes popping out their sockets as they travelled the full length of her sparkling forest green robes. Sirius had to admit with Evan's red, rebellious hair curled nicely and flowing down her back with her dress hugging her petite but curved body, made it easy to see why James fell in love with her three years beforehand.

But his rambled thoughts were interrupted when Raine came into his viewing. He knew his mouth was gapping in surprise and he just identify the chuckles from his fellow Marauders laughing at him, but Raine was…was…gorgeous. Her brown hair was shining sleek with the front pulled back by snowdrop gems, making it cascade down her back. The midnight blue of her dress brought out her doe-like eyes. He loved the dress: it fitted her like a glove, the knee-length split at one of the sides in her robe showed off her legs as she made his way to him. To his pleasure, the dress robe had a low back which reminded him of the green one he had caught her in.

When Rain came to stand in front of him with a shy smile, all he could do was return it with a huge grin and often his arm. As she accepted his strong arm, he pulled her closer to him as the rest of the group made their way to the portrait.

In his low husky voice Sirius claimed, "You look dazzling…enough for me to consider taking you anywhere _but_ the Ball and show how much you I love you…right now." He was rewarded with a faint blush on Raine's cheeks as she gazed into his dark, intense eyes.

Flashing him an impish smile, she replied, "Well, maybe this will be your lucky night to prove your statement." She laughed as Sirius looked shocked.

_Was she just saying what I think she's saying! She better not tease me because in that attire, I think I will break my promise to be the gentleman. _

"Now, love", he said reproaching her teasing, "don't be cruel. This heart can only take so much". To add the dramatic mood, Sirius placed both hands over his chest and sighed heavily.

"Who said I was joking!" Raine winked at him seductively and kissed his lips in a lingering embrace, enjoying every moment at being the instigator.

Sirius' body was feeling all tingling inside at Raine's show of affection. The beaming smile on his face, which light up his handsome features, would not disappear. "Let's get this party on its way, shall we?"

Raine nodded her head vigorously as she and Sirius headed to the Great Hall where the Ball was being held. _Tonight,_ she mused, _is going to be the greatest night of my life!_

* * *

Zelda was frustrated, annoyed but mostly bored out of her mind as she threw another heavy book on Defence Against the Dark Arts to the opposite side of her dorm. Lying on her stomach on her bed, Zel noted that she was only seventh year_ not_ attending her Graduation Ball.

_It's just a boring ball_ she tried to convinced herself,_ Hogwarts have them every year. Who am I kidding? I want to go to **my Ball**. I mean, when is a girl like **me,** ever going to show kind, serious, thoughtful and all round nice guy, Remus Lupin who I truly am! Face facts Zelda, you are doomed spinster. After tonight you will buy a cat and fluffy slippers so you can slip into the role easily._

At least before she was condemned to stay in her bedroom, Zelda had apologised for her unusual behaviour to Raine and said it was the NEWTS getting to her. It had worked as Raine forgave her and then went on trying to persuade Zel to come to her own Ball. After enduring an hour of pestering from her friend, Zelda once again lied and said the real reason for her not being able to attend was because seeing of Remus with his beautiful date, Anne. Raine finally accepted it as an answer and promised not to tell a soul. With that Zelda left the Great Hall with the Marauders looking puzzled at her behaviour and Raine's reluctance to give an explanation.

Snape's revelation in the broom cupboard about her, Zelda MacGregor, being the next target of Voldemort and that he had sent the Avenging Angel to kidnap her was scaring her out of her mind. Natural, the first thought was to inform Professor Dumbledore, but when she voiced this to Snape, he convinced her that without proof, no teacher would ever suppose that a manic would directly attack Hogwarts. So their thought up plan was for Zelda to miss the ball and stay holed up in the Raveclaw tower for the rest of night because no one outside Ravenclaws would know the password.

Zelda still shivered at the thought of the Avenging Angel; she was angry but most of all scared out of her wits.

_He killed my whole family for our special magical abilities. Doesn't that show him that there are some pure bloods that would die before joining Voldemort? Why me? If he thinks that because I'm a girl that I'm weak then he's got anything coming! I would never join Voldemort…never! I rather go the way my family went! I wish they were alive and here with me- to laugh and tell me that I'm a silly goose. Maybe I should of told Sirius, but I couldn't I didn't want the Marauders' pity and see sorrow in their eyes for the rest of my life._

All this musing was done with sadness in her heart which did not change her outlook on the up and coming events of the night. Although she had to admit that Severus was taking a large risk on his behalf, she could feel that it was also for his own benefit too. Everyone knew that in this day and age any hint of dark magic being used in Hogwarts would automatically be connected to Slytherin House. Suspicious would fall particularly on the seventh years and anyone caught with the Dark mark burned onto their arm would be thrown directly into Azkaban prison.

All this negativity brought the urge of having some comfort food and for ten minutes, Zelda debated of she should risk going down to the kitchen after promising Snape that she would in no circumstance leave the tower until tomorrow. But her stomach gave out a huge rumble which made up her mind for her. _There is no way that the Avenging Angle is stupid enough to try and kidnap me when I'm still in the school… and he would have to pass a full hall of teachers and seventh years unnoticed…very unlikely to work!_

Although she had argued her way to go to the school's kitchen, Zel still jumped at moving shadows and her skin crawled at any slight noise. Not able to stand it longer, Zelda gave up trying to go quietly and stealthily and broke into a run for the last few corridors. Only when she was greeted friendly by the elves did Zel realised that she was holding her breath.

* * *

Sirius believed he was the happiest (and hottest) person in the world as he held his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend in his strong arms as they softly moved to the slow music. Of course being the flirty Black, he was born too, he had been told off by Raine several times about his hands positioning and to a certain extent he knew that he did it to tease her as well as loving the feeling of her squirm against him. However, every time Raine looked up into his handsome face and gave that special smile, which he considered to be reserved for him, his whole body comes out in goose-bumps.

Again his hands were moving circular downwards on Raine's bare back with deliberate slowly. This action was playing havoc with Raine's emotions and her mind. She should really tell him off _again_ but it felt too good to stop as the warm flame in her abdomen began to grow and leave her breathless. Since her body and mind seem to be against her, her body moved closer to Black if that was even possible in their current position.

Sirius flashed Raine a devilish grin at her highlighting his dark intense eyes which was her biggest weakness. Of course, the rest of his muscular figure was not a put off. Raine was still amazed that she had one, found a boyfriend who loved her and secondly that it happened to be the deemed sex god of Hogwarts.

Sirius lowered his mouth to Raine's ear enjoying the sensation of Raine's reaction as his lips lightly brushing against her earlobe. "I think we should sit down, especially now since the music has stopped."

Raine glanced around her as Sirius mentioned there was no music and true to his word, many of the couples and group of students were heading off to their seating to give their feet a rest.

"I never noticed", Raine informed Sirius as he kindly weaved them through the crowds to their table which was on the opposite side of the Great Hall.

"Well with me as your partner, why would you?" Sirius replied cheekily as Raine tried to give a mock glare but failed miserable and laughed instead.

"Who would indeed?"

Their sitting arrangement at the table was quite easy, although Raine had a her own seat, not once during the night did she had the time to use it as Sirius always managed to coax her into sitting on his knees with teasing kisses and holding her in a tight embrace.

To Sirius surprise, Raine and himself was the only couple at their table which they sharing with the other Marauders. Perching his chin on Raine's shoulder he quickly scanned the hall for the rest of the pack. It was easy to spot James with that mop of a hair and saw that Head duties were getting in the way of enjoyment for James and Lily. They were in deep discussion with the Headmaster at the teachers' table.

Sirius noted that Remus and his date were at the refreshment area and was scanning the crowd like Black had done seconds ago. It was only when Moony met Sirius' eyes that he indicated with wild hand gestures if Raine and Black wanted drinks. Black nodded enthusiastically and beamed at his old friend.

The sharp pain that Raine received in her shoulder, from Sirius' communication with Lupin brought her back to reality. She was off dreaming and worrying a tad about the event that she hoped would happen after the Ball with Sirius.

"Black", she murmured softly, "your chin is lovely but not when it is digging into my shoulder."

"Sorry love," Sirius said apologetic. "I'll kiss it better." He gave her a sly wink and turned his full attention to her bare neck. He gently slid the strap of her dress to the edge of her shoulder and lightly began to nuzzled her soft skin. He registers her gasp at such a daring display of affection and felt himself smiling against her neck at her reaction.

"I …I think it's…better…now," Raine spluttered out between Sirius' lips doing torturous things to her shoulder blades, "thank…you."

With a final kiss, Sirius replaced the strap and fixed Raine's hair at the back and contented himself to snuggle with her. "Glad to be of service," he whispered.

The happy couple was a peaceful silence with one another as they flirted their eyes instead of talking. Raine was in total bliss just leaning back into Sirius' embrace and having him murmur the occasional words about certain people on the dance floor.

Nevertheless when Sirius' arms tighten considerable, she knew that something was wrong and opened her eyes slowly to see surprisingly Severus Snape standing in front of them.

"What do you want Snape," commanded Sirius who was trying not to reach for his want and blast the slime ball into eternity.

"Actually nothing from you Black," Severus replied with the same cold tone. "I came here to ask Raine for a dance since I won't see her after tonight."

Sirius was about to jump in and tell Snivellus to shove it but he stopped himself as Black remembered the strange friendship that Raine had with him. Unconsciously, Sirius tightened hiss hold on Raine's waist.

Raine's mind was racing. She knew how Sirius felt about Snape and vice versa but this was her dear old friend Severus. She turned slightly to catch Sirius' eyes and silently begged him to accept her choice. Although there was a growing scowls on his gorgeous face, Sirius dropped his arms from her waist and gestured a shooing motion to her.

She beamed at him and quickly gave him a small kiss on his cheek, whispering, "I love you." And with that, she grabbed Severus hand and quickly dissolved into the dancing crowd before Black could change his mind and register the fact that she had said those three, powerful words.

Sirius was mopping now. With his arms crossed and a thundered-struck face glaring out to the dance floor, even the Black fan club did not take the chance to venture to the handsome, young man who was without his girlfriend.

_Why him? Why did she have to be friends with that …with Snivellus! If there are not back in ten minutes then I'm off to look for them. I can't trust that sneaky wee slimy…I wish James was here and I wish I hadn't promised not to prank!_

His stormy dark eyes travelled the dancing group in the middle of the hall and after seeing Raine being held by Snape, Black looked at the floor next to him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Then he noticed it. A crumbled piece of paper laying two metres from his chair. Curious Sirius bent forward and seized the scrap and, being the nosy Marauder, he straightens it out to read it.

After reading the subsequent note, Sirius paled. His heart went into overdrive and his body broke out into a cold sweat. The message was simply enough to understand and understand it Black did.

It read as clear as day.

Snape

Bring her to the Forbidden Forest at 12.00pm. DO NOT be late or there will be consequences. Follow the plan. Do not fail the Dark Lord.

Avenging Angel.

Sirius was having a panic attack, nothing that he had ever experienced before. His Raine was in danger and he had simply given her away to that monster. Standing up with great urgency, Sirius looked for Raine in the crowds but could not see her. _Damn it! Where is she?_

Sirius hurried to the doors but was stopped by James who had noticed the agitation on his face. "What's the matter Padfoot?"

"Raine," said Sirius, "I can't seem to find her and read this!"

James had a job pulling out the paper from his friend's strong clutch. At once Prongs understood. "Well they can't be that far and it's another hour until midnight so I will inform the other guys and let's spilt up and search the castle. Ok?"

Sirius nodded his head and could not express his gratitude to his friend. "Tell me if you find her."

"Will do."

James disappeared into the throng of students while Sirius headed outside the Great Hall to pursue Snape and stop him.

XXXXX

Oky doky I was suppose to finish the story in this chapter but I have changed the ending so many times that I can't decide! I hate my own head at the moment- why can't it decide and stick with it! Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and as usual I ask for your time to review it. Could you please inform me if it is not clear who the Avenging Angel is after. I wanted a little bit of mystery but it could all go pear shaped if none of you understand my quirkness. Next chapter will be up soon. I thank you all for your comments- they make me stronger!


	24. The End before the Beginning 2

Chapter 24 – The End of the Beginning (Part Two)

Sirius was in a flurry of fearful emotions. He was hell bent on finding Snivellus before he could hand Raine over to Theo. Black had sworn he would die before that would happen and he meant every word. Raine was too sweet to be caught up in the evilness of He Who Must Not Be Named. He was beginning to understand why James vowed never to see any harm done to Lily – it was because Prongs loved Lily flower with all his heart.

Sirius realised from the moment of reading the note that he loved Raine totally and completely and although he noted that it was out of character for him. He did love her and was somehow happy that it was the last thing she had said to him.

However he wanted to have the opportunity to return the feeling and was willing to do anything! He had searched the Gryffindor common room thoroughly and there was no sign of her. Checked several classrooms on his route, had peeks in broom cupboards and closets, went to the Room of Requirement and stayed there for five minutes and gave up and now he was heading towards where the Slytherin common room was. With all his praying, he hoped she was there.

Bang! Sirius' face meets full force with a painting full of fruit.

"Sirius, said a surprised voice, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Ball? Where's Raine?"

Shaking his head slowly to see if anything was broken and touching his nose gentle, he glared at Zelda. She looked completely confused at his appearance.

"I'm looking for Raine," aid Sirius unintentional harsh, "Snape had got her."

"You say that if he is planning something evil to Raine", Zel laughed.

"He is", shouted Sirius, "look at this."

Sirius handed over the letter which was the only proof he had of Snape being in league with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, himself.

Zelda looked over the note and paled considerable, slightly shaking after she returned it to Black. "I think your wrong, Sirius," she stated, "that note could be referring to anyone who's female. Why would Raine be important to Voldemort?"

Sirius patient was near breaking point. "It's not He Who Must Not be Named but Theo, her brother, who wants her for his own evilness. I know that you don't want to blame Snape since you two are now so _cosy_ together," he said very spitefully, glaring at her with rage.

"_You have no idea what's truly going on",_ Zelda thought to herself disappointed in her best friend. She just stood there in silence giving Black a black expression, not taking in his jibes.

Black cursed himself inside for his temper. "Look I don't have time. I need to find Raine before midnight. You're her friend! Help me!", he was desperate. "Can you look outside for me? Check the grounds?"

"I can't."

"What the Merlin's bread not?" exploded Sirius. "Don't tell me this has something to do with you and Snivellus!"

"And what if it is!", shouted Zelda back at a stunned Sirius. "_YOU_ don't have a clue what's _really_ going on!"

"_I DO SO_!" Sirius said scathingly back at her. "I heard Snape and Theo talk about her kidnapping in the Three Broomstick! Tell me that you don't believe that Syltherin slime ball over your best friend for years!"

There was a pregnant pause. Zelda eyes went off colour as she began to debate in her mind what to do. _Do I trust Snape enough not to believe Sirius? What if this whole idea of his for me to be in tower is a diversion? I can't let Padfoot down like I did my family. What does it matter, anyway if I live or not? There is nothing here for me. Even Sirius is moving on with his life. I have nothing._

"I'll look outside then, she said quietly to Sirius and walked passed him without another word.

For a second, Sirius was regretful to his treatment of Zel. She didn't need to be the one to hear his rant and anger. Severus Snape should have been the target. However the idea of catching up with her and apologising was at the back of his mind. _I'll sort it all after I find Raine!_

Black was now again searching the giantantic castle on his own and after waiting outside Slytherin common room for half an hour, decided that the best course of action would be to head back to the hall and meet up with the rest of the Marauders.

Before reaching the Great Hall entrance, cursing under his breath the stupidity of himself and the several things that he wanted Snivellus to experience, he spotted them.

Raine and Snape.

Talking.

Raine was nodding at whatever Snape was saying to her. Black made a wild dash to them and shouted, "Snape stay away form her!"

Both, Raine and Severus turned round to face a very pissed off Black who was now pointing his wand at Snape's chest.

"Sirius", Raine said, "what are you doing!"

"Saving you Raine," stated Black. "He and your brother are planning to kidnap you tonight. I overheard them in the Three Broomsticks and here's a note to prove it."

As Raine took the note from Sirius' hand, Severus just glared at Black with pure hatred and spoke, "Well, well…the idiocy of you Black," he spat out, "really doesn't do you justice."

"Shut it Snivellus," Sirius interrupted with spite, "you're the one who has to face the consequences now. You're not going to harm Raine without a fight. "

"I promise you at Potter's stupid Ball that I would never see Raine become a Death Eater", Replied Snape nastily at Black, "unlike you I keep my promises. You have failed so many times already."

"Why don't you….!", Black was about to cursed Snape into anything when Raine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius," she said softly, "you've got it all wrong. It's not me that He Who Must Not be Named but…"

"But who?" grounded out Black, "I know what I heard. Don't trust him, Raine." He looked at her pleadingly.

"It's Zelda." Raine stared into Sirius' eyes. "She's the one in trouble. Severus told me everything just now so I could warn the rest of you. The Dark Lord wants her. Her Sight makes it a worthy risk to attempt a kidnapping at Hogwarts plus being the only Ravenclaw heir left." Raine paused slightly staring at Sirius before saying, "and I believe him Sirius."

"But her family is alive," said Sirius disbelieving Raine. "She would have told me."

"She never once in her years of friendship with you revealed her heritage to you for a good reason", Raine stated, "She could have kept her family being murder a secret too."

Black was racking his brain to prove Raine wrong but all he could find was the missing pieces to a puzzle which had been annoying him for a year. Zelda's free spirited character had changed over the whole year: she was daydreaming less in classes especially the DADA and seemed to be focused on something, she never once mentioned her family which was weird as she usually chatted about them no stop and the mysterious name of Phenoix kept cropping up. And hadn't he left her minutes ago, paled and frighten after reading the note.

Sirius face resembled a ghost as he realised what he had done.

"At least she is safe", voiced Snape, breaking the staring competition of Black and Raine. "Not even Theo can reach her in the Ravenclaw common room."

"What's wrong Sirius," asked Raine in deep concern.

"Zel is out in the grounds," confessed Black, "I made her go. I made her go and look for you! I've sent her straight into He Who Must Not Be Named!"

"You are a fool!" snapped Severus. "The power that Zelda has will mean that the Dark Lord will be indestructible! And you handed it to him on a silver platter!"

_

* * *

__Pull yourself together girl! I mean really, jus because its dark, there no one with you and the Avenging Angel is after you, does not mean that you can jump at every little sound._

Zelda was not a Gryffindor and at this moment in time did not have any courage whatsoever but Raine might be out here. Although Zelda was sure that Snape would never harm her – he loved Raine like a sister. Zelda could feel deep down inside that Sirius was wrong but she obey him for the simple reason that she would do anything for her friends. Loyalty is what bonded Sirius and Zelda together when they first became friends.

Snap!

Zelda twirled round quickly to glance behind her with her wand poking out from underneath her robes. She was about to enter The Forbidden Forest as she had check everywhere else for Raine. She surveyed the area and saw no movement or figures lurking behind trees. _"_Zel, get a grip!" she whispered and turned her head forward again.

"Welcome Zelda MacGregor to your doom".

_How original! _Zelda stared straight into the eyes of her family's murder, who stood there, smirking at her as if this was a funny game to him. Before she could even speak or use her wand, she felt rather than heard, her body being lifted into the air and her back slamming painfully into the back of the tree.

Darkness entered her mind.

* * *

"Typical of Snape to run off", voiced Sirius as he and Raine made a sprint to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Raine just glared over her shoulder at him for a response.

_What a great night this turned out to be! _Sirius said sarcastically to himself_. Not only have I annoyed my girlfriend, got my best friend into a life and death situation but I had to admit that Snape was right for once. What in Merlin's beard in happening to the world!_

* * *

Unbearable pain coursed through Zelda's already bruised body. She was semi conscious but still that Theo had placed the Cruio Curse upon her which would explain the loud screaming that she now identified as hers. And then the throbbing stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Slightly dazed, Zel can not gather her wits around to do something, anything about the situation she now faced.

Her ears strained to catch the words which Theo was laughing out as he found delight as seeing her form crumpled on the ground. Listening to his voice, it suddenly became clear what Theo was discussing – her family. Zelda body was on fire as the words become sentences that were very descriptive about the process of his technique in murdering.

It was only after hearing her mother and father's deaths that Zleda had any strength to raise her head and glare at the tall Death Eater. Her anger was clearly displayed and Theo laughed at her attempt.

Bending down, he lifted her chin further up so that their eyes meet and continued, "But best of all was your little brother, who being the foolish young boy…. tried to defend himself," he threw his head back and brought a chilling laugh to the forest, "with his father's wand…an eight year old. What a challenge!"

Zelda's eyes burned with fury as well as salty tears escaping. The warm weather turned quickly to a growing storm. Theo raised his eyebrows as he noticed the wind picking up. "Now, we can't have you trying to escape," he said smoothly and wiped the tears of her cheek before licking them, "so no weather magic, my dear."

As he stepped back, he pointed the wand at Zelda's figure. "You could help yourself if you help the great Dark Lord with his plans."

Through the searing pain in her head and everywhere else she gasped out, "Never!"

"Well, I'll just a little fun until you reconsidered", Theo stated and fixed his eyes on Zelda's figure, contorting in absolute agony.

* * *

Raine and Sirius had just reach the opening where the screaming was coming from. Sirius was shivering from the pure terror that could be distinguished from that noise. It scared beyond belief._ How could I have been so stupid! Please let Zel be alright!_

Peeping through the branches both of them clearly saw Theo or the Avenging Angel totally engrossed with something on the floor of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn't unitl Black's dark eyes reached the ground that he saw a very black and blue Zel, twisting and turning in every direction as if she was being ripped apart from the inside by a monster with large claws.

Sirius took a step forward with his wand already out. His handsome face was darkened with unsuppressed rage. At that moment as Raine glanced at him, she felt scared for own safety. It was a clear reminder that Sirius was very loyal to the ones who he loved but could be a terrifying enemy if you were on the wrong side. Raine gingerly lifted a hand to his arm and whispered, "Don't do anything rash."

His mood changed for a second back to the playful Black. "Why, I didn't know you cared!"

Raine's face fell into a mask of sorrow. "Whatever happens Sirius I love you from the bottom of my heart and promise me that if it's between you and my brother…I want to come back to me, ok?"

"I'll protect you whatever happens now," he whispered back and lightly kissed her on the lips. Before she could ask for the plan, Sirius out of their hiding spot and confronted Theo.

"Leave her only", Black bellowed at the back of the most fear person after Voldemort.

"I knew that Snape would let me down," said Theo is a distained voice. "Can not do anything right." He turned to face a very handsome but pissed off seventh year and he snidded at him, "Of course it would have to be a Griffindor…such brave people but foolish."

And before Sirius could blink, he found himself unarmed and flying across the opening and met the face pain as Zel had early and was knocked out by a large oak tree.

"What a waste of time." Theo muttered as he returned to his captured prize.

"Not quite Theo", a soft reply, "you will leave Zelda alone. She's not going with you."

Surprised Theo spun round now to face his sister who he hadn't seen for ages but stopped when he noticed the wand being trained on his chest.

"What's this sister?", Theo smirked, "are you gong to fight against me?"

Although quivering inside, Raine remained calm and void of any emotions. "Yes I am, if I have to."

"Well," he commented, "I can't be shocked at this new attitude of yours. Snape told me all about your involvement with the hopeless git Sirius Black." His eyes darted to the motionless figure of the young man and it dawned on him. "He really it quite the useless."

"He's not!" shouted Raine. "Don't you dare talk about him as if he was filth!"

"Just making the observation," he said dryly, "I see that you are here not to join my master then, mmm?"

"Never!"

"Poor disillusion," Theo shook his head in laughter, "that's what her answer has been too," he pointed to Zel's body which looked like she was dead although the raising of her chest said she was alive, "but I'm breaking her like I'll break you!"

He took a menacing step forward but Raine was one step ahead of him and placed a protection charm around her.

"I see that you have been hard at your studies", remarked Theo as he tested the shield with a few spells. "It doesn't matter, I always succeed where others have failed."

He lowered his wand and simply stared into Raine's innocent eyes. At that moment, in the deadly silence which filled the air, Raine felt something pull inside her brain. It was like other voice telling, insisting her to follow. She didn't know what she was following but it felt…it felt wrong and tried to break away by shaking her head but the voice became stronger.

"No one can stop the great man that the Dark Lord is!"

Raine heard the statement and wanted to retaliate with something like, if he was so great, why does he get his servants to do the dirty work. But her mouth would not function as again the pull inside her brain stopped her. She was confused she needed to hurt Theo to get Sirius and Zelda to safety but her body was doing something quite different.

She was slowly walking to the lying figure of Sirius, who was beginning to stir as he waking up from the black out. Her wand was raised.

_What am I doing! What the hell! Stop Raine, stop it now! Can't you see it's Theo. Hes doing some kind of mind trick. Break free damn it! Break free before something happens to Black._

Raine started to struggle as her arm was lifted higher and more focused on Sirius.

"Stop it," she yelled at Theo. "Stop it, I won't kill him!"

"You don't have a choice", he sneered, "he is not worthy of you. He has rejected the correct ways about pure bloods. You will follow my command – I am you elder."

"NO!" Raine cried out loud and tears sprung from her eyes down her face. "I won't…I can't…no."

Her protest went unheard as Theo became oblivious to his surrounding as he went inside Raine's mind to gain control over her actions. She could feel him in her mind, coaxing her hand to lift her wand and for her lips to voice those deadly two words. Aveda Kedrva.

Tears were now streaming down her face. Her hair was being blown around her face as the weather became increasingly stormy. Thunderclouds rolled into the sky rapidly and Raine barely made out the clapping of thunder and lightening spreading across the dark sky.

Everything spoke of the impeding doom for Sirius.

_Leave him alone Theo. He's nothing to you._

_**But he's something to you…and when everyone finds out that you murder him then you will have no one except me.**_

_I will never join…never._

_**Never is such a long time. You were always so wilful but the Dark Lord will see to it that you obey. He has many ways to bring out loyalty to those who serve him.**_

_Leave Sirius alone._

_**The Dark Lord will be proud of me – someone this important to the Potter's family…the reward he will give me**_

The wind began to howl around Theo and Raine like a mini cyclone. It was now raining heavily yet Theo did not notice as he furthered penetrated his sister's mind.

As Raine's wand finally stopped between Sirius' eyes, Black opened them and Raine was faced with confusion as he saw the wand.

"What the…"

"Now Zelda…do it NOW!"

Lightening appeared from the sky and struck the standing figure of Theo. His body met the full force of the fork of lightening, and slumped loudly to the ground. It laid very still with burn marks displayed on his face.

Raine's body also crumpled downwards but was caught by Sirius just in time. Her mind was suddenly free from the spell which Theo had effortless weaved upon her came as a shock as well as the immense relief of a living Black staring at her.

Zelda blacked out as all her life force had gone into releasing Raine from Theo's mind game. Wandless, due to Theo, Zelda had embarked on controlling the weather which was a visible Ravenclaw heir trait. She was unsure who called to her but she was grateful as before the blackness covered her totally she saw Sirius hugging a living Raine.

XXXXX

Should I leave it at this? I'm thinking about it. I know that some of you won't like it but this wasn't supposed to be a happy story. I hope I tried to fit it with Rowling's writing. I probably will write another chapter to explain things a bit better. Tell me what you think!


	25. The New Future

Chapter 25 – A not so Bright Future.

Sirius was in pieces. Half an hour his love had been bewitched to try and kill him but had been stopped by a lightening bolt. He would never complain about storms ever again!

After the sudden death of the man known as the Avenging Angel, the opening in the forest was flooded with people, calling and shouting, running checking that him self, Raine and Zelda was well or at least alive. He wouldn't let Raine go and therefore carried her all the way up to the Hospital Wing.

After much persuasion, Sirius was finally convinced that Raine was fine and that all she needed was a good night sleep. He sat beside her throughout the evening, occasionally squeezing her hand and kissing her brow. The Marauders and Lily stayed with him and relayed to him the news of Zelda's well being.

In fact, there wasn't much they could tell. Zelda was taken to another part of the wing and blocked off from view and even Madame Pomprey wouldn't answer their queries. It wasn't until the others left for the last dinner in the Great Hall, did Sirius venture away from Raine to find out about Zel.

Seeing no one around, Sirius slipped through the barricade and found Zelda pale, stiff and cold. He first thought was that she was dead but her chest indicated that she was breathing soundly. He was forever in debt to her.

She had saved them all. He had been a fool and put her in direct danger. This could have all been avoided if he had kept his petty difference with Snape to himself.

"Thank you", he murmured to Zelda and lightly kissed her cheek and tucked her further into the covers before leaving her.

It was then he noticed that Raine's eyes was following his movement back to her side.

"Sirius?" she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I…I tried to stop…but…but."

"Shhh", he said soothingly, "It wasn't you but your brother. Thank goodness for Zel. If she hadn't stuck him with the lightening bolt, you and I would be dead."

"Is…is he…dead", asked Raine softly.

"Yes."

The silence filled the gap until Raine broke down in tears and threw her arms around Sirius pulling him down to her bed. "I'm so glad that you are with me. I couldn't having you not here and him… him alive. Is it wrong to be grateful that my brother is dead?"

"No, love", replied Sirius sympathise as he stroked and kissed her hair. "It's natural."

At her urgency to feel Sirius's warmth, Raine dragged the tall, muscular Marauder to her side and hugged him for dear life as well as kissing him fervently. Sirius, of course, took this all in his stride and complied with Raine's wishes.

The first indication that Zel was indeed not dead was when she glanced around the hospital wing and noted that it remarkable looked actually like Hogwarts. As her eyes began to focus in the darkness of the wing, she was certain that she survived her last night…she wouldn't believe that Heaven was constructed off of Hogwarts.

Her sight brought her upon two dishevelled figures which reinforced the horrors of the night. It took all of Zelda's will power not to scream out loud in anguish.

She had killed a man.

The person that she hated in the whole world was dead but she still had murdered him in cold blood. Of course, she knew all her friends won't see it that way. She could almost picture trying to comfort her with 'he didn't deserve to live', 'you had to or Sirius would have died' and the worst of them all, 'there was nothing you could have done'.

She should have believed in Severus and none of the torture would have happened. The more time passed Zelda spent awake the more her mind began to register the pain her body had been subjected too.

_And all of this happened because of me. I can't see my friends getting hurt again! It was a close call. If I hadn't been so angry then I could have never called up the storm and produced lightening._

Again her eyes wander back to the pair she had spotted early. If it hadn't been for Zelda's lack of faith in Severus, Raine and Sirius would have enjoyed their last night together as a couple should have - romantically. Raine looked sickly pale in her sheets which had been securely tighten around her while Sirius' head was lolling back against the seat which he had fallen asleep in, all his clothes crumbled, still grasping Raine's hand. Tears started to roll down her cheek as Zel realised she could never look into Raine's eyes again.

She had killed Raine's brother.

The action of the lightening bolt striking Theo came into Zelda's thoughts vividly which started Zelda having panic attacks about her control. Taking deep breathes to insure that she did not waking the others, Zelda came to the conclusion that she would have to leave. Leave the school, leave her friends, leave anyone who knew her and start somewhere when nobody had any chance of getting harmed because of what she was.

_I can't stand and see another person I love getting hurt._

With her mind made up, Zelda decided to leave right now as it would avoid people asking questions in the morning and her friends trying to comfort her but most of all from someone giving her a good enough reason to stop her from disappearing. Just moving to sit removed all the energy from Zel's limbs yet she was determined to pack a few precious things and slip out of the school without any witnesses.

It had taken Zelda a whole hour to reach the Ravenclaw tower and was extremely thankful that no one was about to question why she was out of bed and had the worst kind of nightie on.

Now quietly stumbling down the moving staircases, Zelda had packed light with three changes of clothes, all her money and a few tokens that were important to her.

Zelda knew that her time was running short as the sun's rays were lightening up the corridors through the windows. Finally reaching the end of a gruelling staircase, Zelda hobbled across the empty hallway to the school doors.

"Zelda!" said the exclaimed voice behind her, "What's Pomprey thinking letting you out so soon!"

Zelda hoped that is was her imagination that was playing tricks on her so she ignored the voice and headed towards the door. However the sound of someone striding behind her to catch up with her and then stopping her escape by holding onto her arm, proved her wish was wrong.

"Why are you going outside?" asked a very worried looking Remus.

"Early morning walk", replied Zelda unconvincingly, "getting some fresh air."

Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, as both knew that Zel can not lie to save herself. Zel kept her eyes low so that there might of be a slime chance that he would be convinced and leave her to her plan.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he requested quite sternly.

"Nothing special," said Zelda, "decided it would be better to run away, instead of waiting around and seeing my entire friend getting hurt because big, bad Voldie wants me for his dominating world plans for pure-bloods. I mean, I have already lost my whole family, why would he consider stopping at friends. And to top it all off, I don't like the visions I keep on seeing you guys in. How do you expect me to converse, eat and be happy when all I see in my dreams are death and destruction which has a high percentage of coming true?"

In one sense, Zelda was quite embarrassed about her ranting but on the other side she was pleased that she had finally voice all her worries to the only man she had ever had a serious crush on for the last three years. It was still amusing in all these circumstances to see Lupin slightly stunned at such an outburst.

Seeing her chance for disappearing, Zelda again made her way to the door but was again by Remus' applying pressure on her arm.

"What_ do_ you see?" enquired a now composed Moony. "Do you think we wouldn't want to be friends with you? Is that it?"

"No." stated Zel. "I can't be friends with any of yous. I nearly got Sirius killed; I murdered Raine's brother…"

"No one thinks that way," interrupted Remus softly.

"But I do," say Zel firmly, "and I see terrible things. Raine is going to risk everything to become a spy for ….for the good guys, Sirius will eventually die saving the ones he loves, James and Lily will chose to live a short life because of their love and you…you will be alone for the greater part of your early life due your condition."

Tears were running down Zelda's face.

Remus felt his stomach drop, "What condition?"

"Werewolf", whispered Zel as she stared into Remus' eyes to make him understand. "I can't do it. I'm not a Gryffindor – I'm not courageous."

"But Zel..." Remus trailed off. "Do you need any help with luggage?"

"No I'll just Apparate outside", she declared, "didn't want to do it inside. Makes such a loud noise."

Remus gently squeezed her shoulder and said, "You can't Apparate in the Hogwarts ground. It states that in A History of Hogwarts."

"Look under the plastic cover at the end of the book and in very small print it clearly says and I quote that "pure-blood heirs to the houses can do the bloody hell they like." She said with a small smile. "See, you didn't read the whole book."

And with that she nudged the heavy door open with Remus' reluctant help and they stood out side for two minutes in complete silence.

"Don't tell them that we met," begged Zelda, "they will be angry at me not saying goodbye and pissed off that you would not stop me and that includes hexing!"

"Don't go", said Remus truly sad at Zel's departure.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if…" She closed her eyes as the dreams she had at night filtered through. "Maybe in a couple of days or years I'll come to my senses. But if any of yous are in any danger or…or… then owl me? Promise?"

Remus couldn't speak and swept her into a tight hug before letting her go by smile slightly and Apparating out of their lives forever.

Snape sat brooding in the morning by himself which fitted his angry thoughts perfectly.

_How dare MacGregor let Raine get into a situation like that! Raine could have died or worse, been bullied into joining the Dark Lord. What an idiot Black is! He is a bad influence and will get his closet friends killed! Didn't he prove that with the stunt with the werewolf? I will have to have words with MacGregor. I'm under suspicion from Malfoy and the others because of my 'chat' with Professor Dumbledore last night. Luckily I had the sense to get him out to the Forbidden Forest in time. Marauders…what fools!_

Severus was broken out of his reverie when there was a disturbance from the Teacher's table and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. As he watched he noticed that Madame Pomprey looked pale with anxiety and the Marauders were dumbfounded. However he could see that Remus Lupin was being exceptionally calm in all the commotion. Severus grinned at seeing discomfort from that lot until the name of Zelda filled the air.

At that precise moment, a letter was dropped by the early Owl Post. Snape never received any mail, even from his family. He ripped it open and all his anger to MacGregor evaporated.

_I'm truly sorry. Forgive?_

This message left Snape thinking all the way on the train ride home.

XXXXXXXXX

Well, under great pressure from the reviewers, I have written the final chapter of this story. I do not want to give it an epilogue yet because I am thinking about an older Zelda and Remus story. I do apologise for the people who loved Snape and MacGregor together but it was only flirting because you never take the bad boy home to the parents! If you are still confused on anything, go me an email and I will explain.

However I am going to take a small break and I will appear with One-Shots from several other fab authors! Enjoy the summer and if you want me to review your story or anything please email me and I will do so!

Thank you for all your review they have helped to shape this story!


	26. The Prediction

Epilogue

Raine stared lonely at the crowds in Hogsmeade from a table situated next to a window in the Three Broomsticks. It would be the first Christmas since their datingshe would share without Sirius. At the thought of him her heart tore itself into smaller pieces.

She wouldn't…she couldn't believe that Sirius was a murder; especially when he supposedly murdered James and Lily. The whole wizarding world was in limbo. Firstly they were celebrating the end of Voldmort, many believing that he was dead and then crying at the lost of a wonderful, courageous couple.

She had been there at the Potter's trail when Sirius was sentence. He struggled at the bonds which held him and continuously shouted out until some one placed a silence charm on the once heart throb of Hogwarts. She had caught his dark eyes for a few seconds and willed him to see that _she_ believed in him. She had thought she had seen him nodding ever so slightly as a sign of gratitude but there was nothing she could do and they both knew it.

His future was sealed as witness after witness came to point out that he was the one that killed Peter Pettigrew. Sirius figure slumped in the chair as the Committee read out their sentence – life imprisonment in Azkaban.

Raine sucked in her breath. _Nooo!_ She wailed inside._ He didn't do it! He loved them. He has been a loyal support to the good side! You got it all wrong!_

Now here she was, sitting alone with tears running down her face with no one to comfort her. She knew that this loneliness was her paying for being a spy against Voldemort. Everyone thought she was an actual Death Eater and not pretending to be one. She suspected that Remus believe her cover fully and blamed her for Sirius' mad killing spree on the Potters and Wormtail.

Sirius. Her thoughts always returned to him. She brought memories of him smiling and laughing wildly when James and Lily asked if he would like to be Harry's godfather. His answer, "Try and stop you! The boy is going to be the best Marauder ever!"

He still was the most handsome man ever to walk this earth and she extremely happy that their relationship had continued to grow strong ever after Hogwarts. Of course like every couple they were straining at the threat which He Who Must Not Be Named was causing.

At one late evening, Raine had suggested that they cooled their relationship as she could see the suspicion that it was causing between him and Remus but Sirius blankly refuse to hear it. When they were in bed, half wake Sirius murmured into her hair that she was the most important thing to him in his life and that friends would come and go but love was the thing to hold onto.

Lost in thought, Raine did not a see a figure sitting in front of her until it spoke.

"Long time Raine," softly spoken.

Raine jumped at being interrupted from her wandering and gasped.

"Zelda?" she whispered unsure if she was dreaming.

"The one and only," smiled an exhausted Zel. She ran a hand throw her curly, uncontrollable brown hair.

"It's been three years!"

"Times flies fast when you're defeating Voldemort," retorted Zelda with humour in her violet eyes.

Raine faced resembled a goldfish as she started at the woman who saved her from a horrible ending all those years ago.

"I heard about Sirius", Zelda again broke into Raine's thought; "we can't help him legally. There is no evidence to help him but I have no doubt that he is innocent."

"You are the only one after me!" said Raine bitterly. "I need him Zel!" Tears again poured out of Raine's blue eyes.

"I know", replied Zel offering comfort, "but he's probably lost from us forever."

"I don't know what to do now!" Raine cried aloud.

"Just because some fools think that Voldemort is dead doesn't mean he is," said Zelda. "This war is far from over Raine and the Order of Phoenix needs everyone."

XXXXXXXX

Ok this is the end of this story. I don't want to write a complete and detail happening after Hogwarts because I'm going to do the older version of Remus and Zelda soon. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope to hear you soon when the next fan fic is up and running.


End file.
